Witchcraft
by Secret-writer91
Summary: Worried that things aren't going the way that they wanted them to, the witches of New Orleans decide that things need to change for things to end in their favour. However, fate seems to have another plan that throws a curve ball into the Coven's plans to take back control of New Orleans from the vampires that have oppressed them.
1. Full Summary

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

 **You're all probably gonna hate me but I've started this story again, I just wasn't that happy at all with how this would work out and it wasn't turning out to how I had planned it. So here we are third times, the charm.**

* * *

 **Full Summary:**

Worried that things aren't going the way that they wanted them to, the witches of New Orleans decide that things need to change for things to end in their favour. However, fate seems to have another plan that throws a curve ball into the Coven's plans to take back control of New Orleans from the vampires that have oppressed them.

How will New Orleans handle the curve ball that has just been thrown at them especially with a few Original Vampires running around town? Will there be peace in New Orleans or will the warring factions destroy one another?

Klaus Mikaelson/OC.

Starts up after 01x06: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	2. Part 1 - Chapter 1: Desperate for Help

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

 **You're all probably gonna hate me but I've started this story again, I just wasn't that happy at all with how this would work out and it wasn't turning out to how I had planned it. So here we are third times, the charm.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Desperate for Help.**

Hurrying down the dark streets, Sophie Deveraux moved as quickly as she could hoping that her actions weren't being watched by any that would wish to follow her; her clothes clung to her body still wet from her dip into the pool. Things had not gone as planned and Sophie knew that if things were to remain in her favour and the Harvest girls resurrected then they had to do something to turn the tide.

Their plan to force the Mikaelsons to help them gain back control of New Orleans had backfired earlier that evening with Agnes had tried to take control of the situation. Things had been planned out so very carefully and now it had been all for nothing with the connection between herself and the pregnant Hayley Marshall had been broken.

Now there was little that could be done to force the Mikaelsons to work with them, they were drastically running out of time and Sophie knew that she had to be the one to fix it. It was her fault that the original Harvest hadn't been successful and that her niece was now dead along with her sister who had risked everything to bring the Mikaelsons here.

Shaking her head as thoughts of her sister, she wished that Jane-Anne was here with her now as she made her way to the last hope that she had of getting help. They had approached her before and the woman had refused to help them, she was disgusted with what the French Quarter Coven had done to keep their power and wanted nothing to do with them. Just as she was about to turn down the final street, Sophie paused sensing that she wasn't alone anymore; she turned around to find Sabine Laurant watching her with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked eyeing Sabine, she was surprised to see the other woman especially after what had happened only a few hours earlier. It had been her prediction that had led to what had happened today, they were no better off and the last Coven elder had been killed by Elijah Mikaelson for her actions.

"The same reason you are here," Sabine replied, she looked passed Sophie towards the house that sat just a little down the road; to the eye nothing seemed special about the home that belonged to Eliza Danvers. However, once you got to know the woman that lived there and her family history then there was no ignoring who lived there and just what they were capable of.

The two of them were silent for a moment, both thinking of what they could loss if they didn't convince Eliza to help them; they were quickly running out of time and they didn't know where else to turn. The coven was in disarray and nothing that could be done to bring back the elders that they had lost; the war against the vampires had left them shattered beyond repair for the moment.

Nodding her head, Sophie followed Sabine as they approached the quant house; the garden was a bit of a mess having been ignored recently due to Eliza's ill health. The woman refused help from any of the witches that came to her from the coven, she knew better than to accept knowing they would want something in return from her.

Reaching the front door, Sabine knocked and listened out for the sound of Eliza coming to the door; she stepped back a little while Sophie lingered on the steps waiting for Eliza to appear. The door opened, and Eliza stared down at the two witches that stood on her doorstep, she didn't know why they had come but she wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

"Eliza… we are in desperate need of your help," Sophie pleaded, she remembered times when she had visited the old woman when she was younger. It had been kinder times and Sophie had often enjoyed listening to the stories that Eliza told her of the past; it had been magical, and had been the reason Sophie had slowly turned on her coven. She wanted to be like the witches that Eliza had told her about and the darkness that seemed to consume her coven had only pushed her further away cultivating in the moment that three girls including her niece were sacrificed while the fourth was now missing.

"I told you last time. I want nothing to do with the lot of ya," Eliza insisted, her dark eyes peering at them not wanting them here; the last thing she needed was the vampires to start paying more attention to her. It had been quite some time since she had actively practiced magic, Eliza was very aware of Marcel Gerard's rules when it came to magic now that he ruled over the Quarter with an iron fist.

It had been quite some time since she had actively practiced magic, Eliza was very aware of Marcel Gerard's rules when it came to magic now that he ruled over the Quarter with an iron fist. The whispers that the Originals were in town, did little to calm her nerves and she knew that it would only end badly if vampires thought that she was a threat. Sophie stepped forward, she was prepared to get on her knees and beg for Eliza's help; she was desperate, and she would do anything that the woman asked.

"Who is it Grams?" called a voice from inside the house causing Eliza to clutch at the door, she looked behind her and prayed that her granddaughter would not come to the door. It had been a wonderful surprise to have her come and visit, Evelyn had been so busy with her studies and Eliza was proud to see that her line would not die out.

Evelyn's mother was human and when she had been born, Eliza had been frightened that their line of witches would end with her until Evelyn had been born. She reminded Eliza so much of herself when she was younger, and she knew that as the last members of their line that they had so much depending on them. It was extremely unlikely that Evelyn's two brothers would produce any witches, they both took after their father too much for that to happen which meant that it all lay on Evelyn's shoulders.

"No one dear…" Eliza called back, she stepped back into her home and offered Sabine and Sophie a wary look; she had no intentions of humouring them when there was so much at stake. Evelyn was only in town for a week with her friend visiting and Eliza had warned her against using her magic in fear of what might happen if Marcel discovered her.

Offering one last look at the two, Eliza shut the door as Evelyn appeared in the hallway to see if everything was alright; they had been about to sit down for dinner when there had been a knock at the door. Sophie cursed as she turned and walked away from the porch, she had no idea what she was going to do now; there had to be some way to save them all before it was too late.

"What are we going to do now?" Sophie asked reaching the gate, she didn't see the smile that formed on Sabine's face as she continued to stare at the door. While Sophie had been too far back to see who had been in the house, Sabine had been close enough and it had given her an idea on how to get things back on track.

"I have an idea," Sabine mused her eyes fixed on the house, if Eliza was going to help them then there was always another Danvers witch that would. Sophie turned to look at Sabine, she almost didn't want to ask what she had planned as she didn't want to risk getting her hopes up; she watched the older witch walk towards her with a smile on her face. There was much to be done if they were going to make this work and they had to be quick about it; there was no telling just what would happen if they succeeded.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	3. Part 1 - Chapter 2: To Steal a Child

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

 **You're all probably gonna hate me but I've started this story again, I just wasn't that happy at all with how this would work out and it wasn't turning out to how I had planned it. So here we are third times, the charm.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: To Steal a Child.**

Looking up at the moon in the sky, Sophie shivered wondering if Sabine's plan would work and the consequences that would arise from them doing what they planned; it would end in at least one death. It hadn't taken much convincing to get several other witches to agree to join them; they were desperate and there wasn't much time left especially now all the elders were dead.

Turning her attention back to what was happening around her, Sophie warily approached Sabine wondering where the other witch had gotten such a spell like the one that they were going to perform. The plan was to transfer the unborn child of Niklaus Mikaelson out of Hayley Marshall and into a witch; thus, making sure that the Originals couldn't turn against them.

It was a one trip deal and Sophie doubted that anyone would be pleased when they discovered what had happened; least of all the unexpecting witch that was about to find themselves pregnant. Sabine seemed convinced that what they were about to do would work in their favour, the witch would be an ally to them and this would be able to help them win the war that was brewing around them. Something had to be done before their magic was completely lost, there was no sign of them getting Davina back and where Marcel had hidden her wasn't somewhere that they could reach her.

"Talk me through this again?" Sophie asked eyeing the selection of items in front of Sabine, they made her rather nervous and she had no idea what they did. Sabine was silent while she worked, she didn't want to make any mistakes and they would only get one chance to do this; they just had to time it perfectly.

"I am going to channel not only the ancestors magic but magic from a Danvers witch via this tissue taken from the trash to boost the spell," Sabine explained, it had been easy enough to get the tissue and she was sure that it belonged to the younger Danvers witch.

It would be easier to channel her magic than that of Eliza's, she wouldn't be expecting it and Sabine knew that Eliza would have disposed of anything like this another way to stop them from targeting her. They couldn't afford any mistakes or the vampires tracking them down, she had already sent two witches across the city to cover up what they were about to do and ensure that Marcel and his vampires couldn't interfere.

"We are going to transfer the Mikaelson baby into you, thus making them work alongside us if they want the child back when it is born," Sabine continued with a smile, she hadn't discussed who would be getting the baby. She signalled for two witches approach as Sophie started to protest and they dragged her back to the alter and quickly restrained her while Sabine prepared for the start of the spell.

Struggling against the hold that the other witches had on her, Sophie doubted that she would be able to hold sway over the Mikaelsons when they discovered that she carried the child. They already disliked her after what had happened to Hayley and there would be little to stop the shewolf from killing her when she discovered what had been done. Starting with the potion, Sabine looked up at the moon and decided it was time; she smiled to herself as she added everything that she needed into the pot.

"J'appelle les ancêtres et offre ces bénédictions. Aidez votre peuple maintenant et délivrez-nous de l'enfant qui nous sauvera. Donne-nous l'enfant et nous compléterons tes bénédictions," Sabine chanted as she worked, the wind picked up around them and she smiled knowing that it was working.

Struggling against the hold on her, Sophie tried with all her might to pull away from the witches that restrained her; she looked at Sabine knowing that she had never agreed to this and would have never done so if asked. It was bad enough that they were stealing someone's child, but she had never considered that she was the witch that would have to deal with the fall out of all of this. She just wanted her niece back, she had never thought that she would have to be the one to bargain with the Mikaelsons and she could just imagine how that was going to go.

"Accordez l'enfant à Sophie Deveraux. Votre enfant le plus fidèle qui nous est revenu et nous donnera le pouvoir de reprendre le quartier," Sabine called she stared up at the sky, the wind picking up around them and the candles flickering. They would be out of time soon and she could only hope that the other witches were successful in distracting Marcel and his vampires from what they were doing; their deaths would be needed to ensure that the spell worked.

A shift in the energy around them seemed to tug at those who stood around, they could feel the spell working and it would be minutes before Sophie looked a couple of months pregnant. Suddenly the winds died down and Sabine smiled, the spell had worked, and she moved quickly as the witches released Sophie and stepped back. However, the smile fell away from her face as she looked at Sophie who gingerly climbed down from the table; her stomach flat as ever and no sign of a pregnancy in sight.

"It didn't work," Sophie said feeling relieved, she wasn't going to stick around should Sabine decided to give it another go; she could find someone else to carry the child. The child might have been one of natures loopholes and some kind of blessing but there was no way that she was going to carry it for the next few months; having to deal with Klaus and a furious Hayley wouldn't make it any easier.

"It did…" Sabine said turning away, she had felt the spell work and they had to be quick if they were to find the witch that had just found themselves pregnant without any explanation before the vampires did. Her words made Sophie feel ill, she wasn't pregnant, and she couldn't imagine who else might have been caught up in this; she had never thought that this was how it would work out.

"If I'm not pregnant… then where is the baby?" Sophie asked, she was sure that Sabine would have the answer since she was the one that had performed the spell. It was late and there was no telling just what lay ahead of them, especially when Hayley awoke in the morning to find that her baby bump was gone and there was no child inside of her.

The shewolf would want answers and Sophie was sure that she would be hunted down for them; she was one of the only witches that the Mikaelsons tended to deal with. Resting her hands on the table, Sabine stared down at the pot and wondered just where she had gone wrong; she had done exactly as she was meant to and it had backfired. Her long fingers tapped against the wood of the table, two of their own were dead now and it had been for nothing if the woman that now carried that child wasn't on her side.

She stared at the pot ignoring the whispers around her, she cared not for what they said or the whining that Sophie was doing about how messed up this was. Her eyes scanned each of the items on the table before they caught on the tissue that she had been given from the Danvers trash; she slowly reached for it and slowly unravelled it before stopping at the sight. There was blood on the tissue and slowly it dawned on Sabine that all hope was not lost, she had truly got want she had wanted and the Danvers wouldn't be able to stay out of what was happening now that the young witch was pregnant.

* * *

 **The spell that Sabine used:**

 **I call upon the ancestors and offer up these blessings. Help your people now and deliver us of the child that will save us. Give the child to us and we shall complete your blessings.** **Grant the child upon Sophie Deveraux. Your most loyal child who has come back to us and will grant us the power to take back the Quarter.**

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	4. Part 1 - Chapter 3: Discovery

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

 **You're all probably gonna hate me but I've started this story again, I just wasn't that happy at all with how this would work out and it wasn't turning out to how I had planned it. So here we are third times, the charm.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Discovery.**

"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked stepping into the guest bedroom, holding a bottle of water for her granddaughter; she set it on the bedside table while she eyed Evelyn concerned. Evelyn had been perfectly fine the day before and today she has spent the morning practically stuck to the toilet in fear of throwing up again; it was worrying, and Eliza didn't know what could have brought it on.

"I made an appointment for you at the doctors," Eliza said, it wasn't like Evelyn to be this ill and she was sure that if she had caught a bug while visiting that things would be clearer up quickly. Evelyn was due to travel home to Portland in a matter of days, she had to get back to work and Eliza would be sad to see her leave.

However, it was for the best and Eliza was sure that it would be safer for Evelyn to be back home with her parents than here; especially with things heating up between the witches and the vampires. The last thing that she ever wanted was for Evelyn to be dragged into a war that would most certainly destroy her; Eliza would be the last of their line to live here in New Orleans.

Evelyn nodded her head, she didn't know what was wrong with her, but the smell of food made her stomach turn; she doubted that she would be well enough to go out with her friend tonight. Sophia had been excited about heading out for the night into town; she wanted to experience the nightlife here in New Orleans while they had the chance. Closing her eyes, Evelyn tried to ignore the feeling that she was going to be sick again; she didn't know what was wrong with her, but she felt different somehow.

* * *

Hayley rested a hand against her stomach, her head unable to wrap around the idea that it was suddenly empty; she had been pregnant yesterday, she was sure of that and now she was not. Sitting in her bedroom, Hayley tried to wrap her head around the fact that somehow during the night her baby had just vanished and had been taken from her somehow.

A part of her was happy, she was no longer tied to Klaus Mikaelson in any way and she could go back to trying to find out what had happened to her family; she was no longer the target of any plots against the Mikaelsons. However, there was also a strange sense of loss that she felt at suddenly not being pregnant; she hadn't been sure of how she felt about the fact that she was going to be a mother.

It was strange but a small part of her was sad that had been taken from her; she had been a little excited about having a family of her own. Things might not have been the best since Klaus was the father of the child, she hated herself for allowing herself that moment of weakness with him back in Mystic Falls.

Elijah was the only reason that she had truly remained here, she liked him, and she was pretty sure that he liked her back; the baby had been the only thing truly holding them back from doing anything about it. There was no way that Elijah would risk further upsetting Klaus by attempting to court her and Hayley understood that.

Closing her brown eyes, Hayley wondered just what she would do now that she wasn't pregnant, and she didn't need the Mikaelsons protection; she was free to do as she liked, and she knew what she wanted. Elijah had promised her that he would find out what had happened to her baby and Hayley believed him; however, it wouldn't define her any longer and she was going to get answers about her past.

The sound of another argument downstairs made Hayley roll her eyes, she wouldn't miss Klaus when she left this place and she was glad that the child that she had carried wouldn't have to suffer for him being the father.

"Was she even really pregnant?" Klaus demanded, it didn't make sense for this to happen and he didn't understand how someone could go from pregnant to not over night. There were no signs that Hayley had miscarried, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was some sort of elaborate trick to punish him in some way. He had truly cared for his unborn child, even if he wasn't fond of the mother of said child; he found Hayley to be more trouble than she was worth, and she always seemed to meddle in his affairs when he was planning something.

"Of course, she was Niklaus," Elijah assured him with a roll of his eyes, they had heard the baby's heartbeat and there was no denying that Hayley had been pregnant; there had even been a small bump forming. There was just no way that the pregnancy could have been faked without himself or Klaus noticing it; however, Elijah was stuck for answers on how Hayley was suddenly not pregnant.

There was no sign physically of what had happened to the baby and Elijah couldn't contain the doubts that had started to form in his mind about what had transpired. It was impossible, Elijah didn't know how this could happen, he couldn't blame Klaus for being angry; there was so many unanswered questions right now and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Rubbing the spot where she'd had blood taken, Evelyn grumbled to herself a little annoyed at the fact that she'd had to have it done; she truly felt better now, and she had been able to stomach eating a sandwich before the appointment. However, her grandmother had insisted that she keep the appointment to make sure that everything was okay and that she was truly over whatever was wrong that morning.

Sitting in the room waiting for her results to come back, it was a little chilly in the room and Evelyn found herself growing rather bored waiting. The walls were plain, and she'd already read the one poster that was in the room at least seven times; she couldn't wait to get out of here and back to her grandmother's house. She jumped a little as the door to the room opened and the doctor stepped back into the room; she had a reassuring smile on her face and quickly moved to sit back down in her chair.

"I'm sorry for the wait but your results are back," the doctor said looking down at the results, she typed away on her computer while Evelyn was silent as she waited to hear what they said. It was quiet for a moment before the doctor turned her attention back to Evelyn, a warm smile on her face before she started to talk.

"Everything looks good… you'll need to tell your doctor that you weren't well during your next check-up," the doctor assured her, she was sure it was nothing, but it was always best to pass on when she went for her check-up. It was only when she saw the confused look on Evelyn's face that she realised that the young woman before her had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sweetie… you do know that you are fifteen weeks pregnant?" the doctor checked looking concerned, the sickness that morning had clearly been morning sickness and apart from a low iron count everything else seemed fine. Evelyn stared at the doctor, the sound in the room felt like it had been sucked out and she struggled to wrap her head around the idea that she was pregnant.

There was no way that was possible, and Evelyn was sure she'd would have noticed before now if she was pregnant.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	5. Part 1 - Chapter 4: A Big Responsibility

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

 **Rexana19: Thank you for your comment. Your comment made my day. Sophia will be appearing in this story, she is in fact going to make an appearance in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Large Responsibility.**

"Are you sure that it isn't Reese's?" Sophia Reynolds questioned softly, she couldn't help but be confused about what Evelyn had just told her; she was confused, and she wished that she knew what to say. The entire situation was bizarre in her mind and even now Sophia couldn't help but wonder if this was a joke; she wouldn't have believed Evelyn if her friend hadn't shown her the scan.

It had been a couple of days since Evelyn had been to the doctors, she hadn't dared breathe a word to anyone about the fact that she was apparently pregnant. Even now, Evelyn wasn't entirely sure that this was real and if it wasn't for the fact that she'd had an ultrasound scan then she would still be convinced that the doctor had messed up her results.

"I'm sure," Evelyn insisted, there was no way that she had been pregnant before they had arrived in New Orleans especially not fifteen weeks. There was a bump that had started to make itself known and Evelyn couldn't wrap her head around the fact that this was truly happening; she wanted nothing more than for this to be a dream.

Sophia was silent, she didn't know what to say and she couldn't imagine how Evelyn was feeling right now; she would have to somehow explain to everyone how she had fallen pregnant when she didn't know how it had happened herself. There was so much to consider, and Evelyn knew that she had to think carefully about what her next move was going to be; she worried that things weren't going to end well with this pregnancy.

"I don't know how I got pregnant…" Evelyn said shaking her head, it was crazy to even think that she was going to have a baby; she was expected to deliver in early May. That seemed like such a long time away and Evelyn still wasn't sure how she would explain this to anyone; she knew they would all think she was crazy. The two friends were silent for a moment as they thought about the situation that Evelyn was in; it was going to change her life and there was so much to consider about what she would do next.

"I'm here for you," Sophia reassured her, she wouldn't let her friend go through this alone and she couldn't imagine how scared Evelyn was right now; it wasn't something that could be forgotten about. A baby was a big responsibility and Evelyn was going to need all the help that she could get; she didn't have the father around since she didn't know how this had happened. They would work this out together and Sophia only hoped that Evelyn wasn't going to get hurt in the end; she feared that something bad could happen.

"When is your next appointment?" Sophia asked wanting to do what she could to help Evelyn, she wasn't sure what she could do to help but they would have a few months to work everything out. Given the fact that Evelyn was showing, it wouldn't be long before she would have to tell her family about the fact that she was pregnant; something that wasn't going to be easy.

No one was going to believe that she had no idea that she was pregnant; her parents had no idea of the magic that she possessed, and Evelyn wished for it to stay that way. Magic had skipped a generation and Evelyn was the only one of her siblings to have it; there had been a time that her grandmother had been convinced that the line would die with herself.

"Not for a couple of weeks… I need to find out how this happened," Evelyn said, this wasn't something that could just happen on its own and she had the suspicion that someone might have planned this. The last thing that Evelyn wanted was any trouble, but she was sure that there were answers out there on how she had fallen pregnant; she wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to have any problems further down the line.

Sophia nodded her head, there was bound to be a way that they could extend their stay and she wasn't just going to leave her friend to deal with this alone. Not that Sophia could do much to help her, especially if trouble came looking for them; however, she knew that it was better than letting her sort this out herself.

"Should we tell your grandmother?" Sophia questioned, it wasn't like Eliza wasn't going to notice that Evelyn wasn't pregnant; there was only so much that could be done to hide bump. It might even be easier to handle this with her in the know, she'd know if there was anyone around that could do something like this and who might have wanted to have Evelyn fall pregnant.

Evelyn nodded her head, she didn't see how she could hide this from her; she was sure that Eliza would take one look at her and know without her having to say a word. Lingering for a moment, Evelyn groaned and moved to get to her feet; there was no time like the present even if she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that this was real.

Sophia watched her as she moved to leave the bedroom, she didn't know how Evelyn was going to deal with this; if it was her then she wouldn't be handling it so calmly. There was no telling what the next few months were going to hold for Evelyn, but she was going to be right by her side to help her along the way.

* * *

"I have a bone to pick with you," Klaus said after he had cornered Sophie, he had been wracking his mind for days on what could have happened to his unborn child; he was surprised it had taken him this long to track her down. The sudden arrival of an old friend from Mystic Falls had distracted Klaus somewhat from the search for his unborn child but that had been dealt with for now.

"We unlink you from Hayley and my unborn child then suddenly my unborn child goes missing… now tell me if that's a coincidence," Klaus challenged, he wanted answers and she was going to give them to him; he was sure she would know what had happened to his child. The colour seemed to slowly drain from Sophie's face, she should have known that he would come straight to her and she feared what he would do. Klaus's hand was wrapped around her throat and Sophie knew that the wrong word could lead to her neck being snapped; she doubted that the hybrid would be understanding.

"Now Niklaus that isn't the way to get answers," Elijah insisted appearing behind his brother, he stepped forward watching as Klaus slowly released Sophie who looked at them both warily. The two brothers exchanged a look that only made Sophie wish that she wasn't somewhere out of the public eye; she couldn't imagine what they would do to her when they discovered the truth. Slowly making sure that there was a little distance between her and the two Mikaelsons; Sophie prepared herself for what was to come next.

"Now Miss Deveraux… I believe you might have something to share with us," Elijah mused, his eyes staring right at Sophie making her wish that the ground would just swallow her up. She cursed Sabine for putting her in this situation, they shouldn't have messed with this and now she would have to deal with the mess that had been created. Peeking at the two men, Sophie tried to work what to tell them and she knew that nothing could be done to fix what had happened; she just hoped that she wouldn't die here.

"We needed a way to make sure that you would keep to your promise now that I'm no longer linked to Hayley," Sophie admitted, she didn't care what the others thought about her telling the Mikaelsons what had happened. They had thrown her under the bus when they had tried to make her the bargaining chip; she doubted that they had thought any further in their plans.

"Sabine was the one that suggested that we transferred the baby into the womb of someone from the coven," Sophie revealed, she watched the two brothers doubting that they would be pleased to hear any of this; but it was better than the alternative where they killed her to get the answers. There was no way that Sophie was going to tell any of the Mikaelsons that it had been her that they had attempted to put the baby in. Sabine hadn't said much since the ritual and Sophie hated that the other witch wasn't sharing any news about what could have happened to the baby.

"And where is the child now?" Elijah asked doubting that his brother would be so calm, he could see the fury that was building in Klaus and he didn't think that his brother would handle any more news like that well. They should have known that the witches would not have taken the idea of their alliance ending well; they had originally linked Sophie to Hayley in the hopes of using her to control them.

"It seems that the spell didn't quite work out like we had hoped," Sophie mumbled not sure how to break the news that she didn't know where the baby was; she stepped back at the dark look that Klaus shot her. There was no telling what was going to happen, and she prayed that things weren't going to get worse when she told them the rest of what she had to say; it made her wish there was a way to out run them.

Closing his eyes, Elijah took a deep breath and tried to remain calm; it would be up to him to make sure that things didn't spiral when Sophie told her what she knew. Things with Hayley had been a little off since the baby had disappeared and Elijah couldn't help but worry how she was handling the fact that she was no longer pregnant; she was spending more time trying to find the answers that she had originally come to New Orleans for.

"I don't exactly know where the baby is now," Sophie admitted quietly, she flinched at the look that came from Klaus and couldn't bring herself to even dare look at Elijah knowing that his face wouldn't be much better. She truly wished that she had never gone along with what Sabine had suggested and that she could turn back time and do this all different. But there was no going back now, and Sophie's heart went out to whatever witch had found themselves pregnant with Klaus Mikaelson's baby; they would have to deal with the nightmare that was coming their way.

"I think Sabine might know… she tapped into someone else's magic to do the ritual," Sophie continued wanting to tell them everything that she knew so that they would leave her alone; she had enough to deal with right now. The ritual had messed things up further and Sophie was becoming increasingly aware of the fact that time was running out to fix things and track down Davina.

"Whose magic did she use?" Elijah asked stepping forward, surely if they had tapped into someone's magic but didn't have the baby then the logical answer to all of this was that the person whose magic had been used had the baby. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore witches but if that was what it took to find Hayley's baby then he would deal with it.

The child represented so much for his family and Elijah was sure that they would be able to strike a deal with the witch that carried the child; there had to be something that they desired. Sophie paled a little before slowly revealing what she knew of the witch whose magic that they had used.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	6. Part 1 - Chapter 5: First Impressions

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: First Impressions.**

Searching through the clothing rack, Evelyn wished that Sophia could have come with her and helped her pick something nice out; the clothes that she had brought with her where a little tight now. The bump that she carried posed a problem and Evelyn knew that she would have to buy clothes that fit if she wanted to leave the house while she was pregnant.

Her thoughts drifted to her conversation with her mother about extending her stay in New Orleans; she hadn't told her that she was pregnant, and she was worried about how her parents would take that. It wasn't something that she could just drop on them especially since they had no idea about magic and she had no intention of telling them about that. Picking up a T-shirt, Evelyn stared at it thoughtfully not sure if it would suit her; she needed something baggy and she wasn't sure that she could handle going into a maternity store just yet.

"That would look so pretty on you," a voice said making Evelyn jump, she turned to look at the woman who had approached her and felt a little awkward. Putting down the T-shirt, Evelyn couldn't help but feel uneasy about how close the woman had managed to get without her noticing; she peeked around taking note of a couple of others who were watching her with interest.

"Can I help you?" Evelyn asked feeling defensive, she didn't know what was going on here, but she got the feeling that they might be responsible for her current situation. There was no other reason that they would be paying attention to her, no one had paid her any mind before she had found herself pregnant; she didn't want any trouble and she was a little nervous about being here alone.

"I believe you can," Sabine said stepping closer, she couldn't believe her luck and she knew that they had to act quickly; Sophie had ratted them out to the Originals and that simply wouldn't do. They needed Evelyn and they were forced to play their hand a little earlier than she would have liked; she had wanted them to wait a little longer before they approached her for her help. There wasn't much that Evelyn could really do about the pregnancy but see it out, however she could in turn use it to her advantage to help her fellow witches when they were on the brink.

"How are you finding pregnancy?" Sabine asked with a smile, she moved closer to Evelyn who held her ground; she raised an eyebrow impressed that the younger woman wasn't cowering away from her. She picked up the T-shirt that Evelyn had been admiring and smiled to herself, she had planned everything out and she was sure that Evelyn would see their side one way or another.

"I guess I have you to thank for this," Evelyn said annoyed, she didn't know what the other witch was playing at, but she had no intention of being dragged into some war; she just wanted to be left alone. She rested a hand on the bump as she eyed the witches that seemed to be forming a circle around them so that she couldn't escape; anyone that wasn't involved was quickly filtered out until it was just them in the store.

"We need your help and I am sure that you understand our dire need," Sabine mused turning to face Evelyn, she wasn't in the mood for this nor did they have time to linger; she could only imagine what would happen if the Mikaelsons arrived. There would be no way of stopping them once they had Evelyn on side and if she was with them then so would her grandmother; two Danvers witches would benefit them in the fight against Marcel.

"I don't think so," Evelyn replied moving away, she didn't care what trouble they were having; they had no right to mess with her or anyone's lives in the way that they had, and she wanted no matter in this. Turning to leave, Evelyn glared at the two witches that blocked her way; she didn't think they would be stupid enough to try anything in public, but she guessed that she had been wrong.

Sabine smiled, she didn't think that she had given Evelyn any options; she was going to help them willing or not, they were running out of time and she was the key. The two witches closest to Evelyn moved forward to stop her from leaving; however, they didn't get any further before they were suddenly on the floor with their necks snapped. Evelyn stepped back startled, she hadn't expected this, and she turned to face Sabine who looked rather unhappy with the turn of events that had just occurred.

"I believe she said that she didn't wish to help you," Klaus mused, he had been watching Evelyn from a distance for the last couple of days since Sophie had told them what had happened. Elijah had asked him not to interfere until he had approached her himself, he was convinced that he would be a better first impression than Klaus would be for their family. It was hard to believe that this was the witch that was carrying his unborn child, Klaus had been impressed with how caring she seemed to be for the life that she was carrying.

"What do you want Niklaus?" Sabine asked annoyed that they had been interrupted, she had hoped to avoid the Mikaelsons until they had what they wanted. The fact that Klaus was here only complicated things and she worried that Evelyn might end up siding with the hybrid and his family against the witches for what they had done. The other witches seemed to back off slightly at the sight of Klaus, there uneasiness caught Evelyn's attention and she didn't blame them; she had heard all about the Mikaelsons from her grandmother.

"Just to protect the witch that you impregnated with my child," Klaus replied simply, he eyed the witches around him knowing that he wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now. Evelyn looked rather surprised by the idea and Klaus didn't blame her, he had never thought that he would be in this situation; it was a loop-hole in nature that allowed him to father the child that Evelyn now carried.

"I believe that is your cue to leave Sabine," Eliza called appearing at the entrance of the store with Elijah, she wasn't pleased to see that Sabine had tried to ambush Evelyn. It made her thankful that Klaus had shown up when he had, she couldn't imagine what the witches would have done to her granddaughter if he wasn't here. Elijah shared a meaningful look with Klaus as he approached, he might have gone against him in keeping his distance but for once it was the right thing for Klaus to do.

"Elizabeth," Klaus greeted with a nod of his head to Eliza, he was rather surprised how old she looked since it only felt like a couple of years since he had last seen her. It was rather surprising to find that she still lived in New Orleans, he was sure that she wouldn't remain in a city that had such bad history for her family. Eliza nodded to Klaus as she passed him to approach Evelyn, there was much for them to talk about and she knew that they couldn't have the French Quarter coven corning her like this again.

There was no telling what they would do to Evelyn or the child that she currently carried; they wouldn't hesitate to kill her once they had gotten what they wanted. Klaus eyed the two women for a moment while they talked quietly before he turned to Elijah; he wanted to know what was going on and just what his brother might have said to Eliza about all of this.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	7. Part 1 - Chapter 6: The Agreement

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Agreement.**

"Thank you," Evelyn said accepting the water that Klaus handed her, she wasn't sure what to make of the fact that she was in the presence of the Mikaelsons; it almost didn't seem real to her. Sure, her grandmother had told her stories of them, had warned her about them and had made sure that she was prepared for the chance that she should ever run into them.

But none of this truly felt real to Evelyn, least of all the fact that the child that she was carrying was apparently that of Niklaus Mikaelson; she hadn't thought it was even possible for vampires to have children. The lounge was silent, none of them entirely sure what to make of any of this and they all knew that the situation couldn't just be ignored or swept under the carpet.

"I guess I'll start," Eliza mused wanting to get this out of the way, she might have known the Mikaelsons for most of her life, but she would never truly trust them. She knew what trouble seemed to follow them around and there was no way that she was going to allow Evelyn to be dragged down by them and whatever they were plotting this time.

"How is it that Niklaus fathered a child?" Eliza asked, she could only imagine what madness had resulted in a child being conceived by Klaus and she didn't like the idea that the child lay inside Evelyn now. She couldn't ignore the fact that something didn't sit right with her; Eliza felt like there was something that she was missing in all of this.

"One of nature's loopholes it seems," Klaus stated, he knew that Eliza didn't trust him, and he couldn't exactly blame her for that; he had snapped her friend's neck when the witch had tried to cast a spell against him. However, the fact that Evelyn was the one carrying his child changed things; he certainly wasn't going to allow anything to happen to her or the child that she currently carried.

He doubted that anyone would believe him if he said anything, but the child was the first thing that he had truly cared about in hundreds of years; he wanted better for his child and it started now. Eliza frowned at that and turned to Elijah, she was only greeted by a shrug from the Original; she was left with even more questions than she had answers but there was one thing that was certain.

"Then you have a plan to get rid of it?" Eliza asked, it might have been cruel to think so, but she could only imagine what a child sired by Klaus might be like and she could only picture a nightmare. There was no telling how this child would turn out, her father was the Hybrid and it was bound to inherit some of that from him.

"No," Klaus, Elijah, and Evelyn all seemed to say in unison, they stared at Eliza shocked that she would even suggest such a thing; there was no plan to hurt that baby nor would Evelyn allow them to do so. Resting a hand protectively on her stomach, Evelyn glared at her grandmother; she didn't care whose baby this was, it was an innocent and that was all that mattered to her.

Eliza stared at Evelyn, it worried her how attached her granddaughter seemed to be getting to the child that she was carrying; she was going to be parted from it eventually. Klaus looked at Evelyn, he was rather pleased to see that she didn't share her grandmother's thoughts and how protective she seemed over the baby already.

"Evelyn… you truly don't understand," Eliza started, she wanted her to realise that nothing good could come from Klaus; if the child was anything like their father then it would only end in tears or worse and she didn't want that for her. Evelyn deserved so much better and Eliza didn't want to see her hurt, she doubted that neither Klaus or Elijah would put much thought into what would happen if this child was allowed to live.

"The sins of the father are not the sins of the child," Evelyn said knowing that she wouldn't be swayed from her decision; she wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt the child that she was carrying. Her statement made Klaus smile, he knew that quite a lot of people doubted him and would blame his child for what he had done; it certainly helped that Evelyn was devoted to protecting them.

Things could have been a lot worse if the French Quarter coven had gotten a hold of his child in one of their witches like they had originally planned to do. Eliza opened her mouth to protest, however she stopped realising that there was little that she could say that would talk Evelyn out of this especially with the look that was on her face.

The sound of the front door slamming shut and footsteps approaching gave Eliza the excuse that she needed to step out of the room for a moment. Nothing that she could say would change things now, she just hoped that Evelyn knew what she was getting herself in to; there was no telling how this would all play out. Passing by the annoyed looking woman that stepped into the lounge, Eliza got the feeling that Evelyn truly might have bitten off more than she could chew especially with the family the child belonged to.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked looking around the room, she had been in the Bayou when she had gotten Elijah's message to come back to the house. She was still trying to find out what had happened to her parents, she was sure that someone around here knew something, and she wasn't going to leave until she had answers.

"Ahh. Hayley. This is Evelyn, the witch carrying your child," Elijah said signalling to Evelyn, who was sat on the couch; he had done his best to keep Hayley up to date with everything that was going on. He wished that there was more that he could do to help her find her family, but Marcel had driven all the werewolves from the Quarter and into the Bayou; they wouldn't trust a vampire hanging around her if they saw him. A frown formed on Hayley's face as she turned to look at Evelyn, she eyed the witch that was now carrying her baby; she took a step forward to move closer only to be stopped by Elijah.

"Evelyn is as much a victim here as we are," Elijah insisted knowing that while Hayley had every right to be upset about all that had happened since she had arrived in New Orleans. The last few months hadn't been easy on Hayley and Elijah was doing what he could to help her; he knew that she wasn't overly fond of his brother who had gotten her pregnant.

Hayley pursed her lips, she eyed the witch that was seated on the couch and it was only then that she realised that Klaus had moved closer to Evelyn to protect her. She eyed the hybrid wondering why he cared, she had gotten the impression that he wasn't all that interested in the child that she had been carrying.

"Perhaps you could fill Hayley in on the latest developments while I show Evelyn to her room," Klaus said moving to stand next to Evelyn, he saw no reason to linger and there was so much for them to discuss; he was interested in why Evelyn was so set on protecting his child. Anyone else would have jumped at the chance to hurt Klaus in some way using the child; the French Quarter coven had already tried to do that.

Hayley nodded her head and walked over to Elijah, she eyed Evelyn and watched as Klaus lead her from the room; she didn't trust the witch especially after how the other witches around here had done nothing but attack her and cause her grief since she had arrived here.

* * *

"I am surprised you were so willing to defend my child," Klaus mused showing Evelyn into the room that would be hers; it wasn't much but he was sure that things could be changed when she was settled here. He wanted to know what her motives were for doing what she had, Klaus was sure that Eliza would have told Evelyn all about him and the horrors that he had committed in the past. Most wouldn't have hesitated to hurt the child or even terminate the pregnancy, anything to be free of what came with carrying his child and the trouble that would bring to them.

"No matter what you or Hayley have done or will do, this child is completely innocent… they deserve a chance," Evelyn replied crossing her arms, she was very aware of what she was doing, and her grandmother would calm down when she had allowed all of this to sink in. They had no way in knowing how this child would turn out, Evelyn prayed that she wouldn't come to regret her decision to continue the pregnancy.

There was so much that could happen, and Evelyn truly believed that this child might just be what the Mikaelsons needed; a push to remember the humanity that they had lost along the way. The stories of their deeds were written in stone and Evelyn doubted that anyone would forget them; however, the future was unwritten, and she hoped for better.

"You are willing to carry my child until the end?" Klaus asked wanting to be sure, he watched her and a small part of him felt relief that his child was going to be okay. He was almost convinced that Hayley would have run if she had the chance, any way to take his child from him and he was sure that she would have done so faster if Elijah hadn't been around. Klaus wasn't blind, he had seen the looks that Hayley had been giving his brother since Elijah had stepped onto the scene; she was infatuated with him and Klaus was sure that the feeling was mutual.

"I am… I will be your surrogate," Evelyn confirmed, she was going to be staying in New Orleans anyway and she might as well have the best protection possible if she was going to remain pregnant. It wasn't going to be easy and Evelyn hadn't given much thought about what she was going to do when it came to the end of the pregnancy; she just knew that she was going through with this. Klaus nodded his head, he turned away from her to hide his smile at the thought that he was still going to be a father at the end of this; he was going to make sure that his child would have a safe place to call home.

"You're free to do what you like with the room," Klaus said, she would be here for the next few months and she might as well be comfortable while she was here. He hadn't said anything to his brother or anyone else for that matter, but he had started work on a nursery for the baby and he hoped it would be perfect.

Klaus was sure that Hayley would also want to come and talk with Evelyn when she had been filled in on what was going on; he wasn't sure how he felt about the spending time. Him and Hayley hadn't always been on the best of terms, something that hadn't been made easier by the fact that they had been expecting a child together.

"I'll give you some space to get comfortable and I will send someone to collect your things," Klaus mused, he was sure that Evelyn would like a little time to wrap her head around what was going on and just what she had just signed up for. The baby wasn't due for another five and a half months, it was a long time and Evelyn was going to have to deal with the Quarter witches and anyone else that came knocking wanting to hurt her and the baby.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	8. Part 1 - Chapter 7: Distrust

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Distrust.**

"Like I am going to leave you alone here," Sophia snorted looking around the room that Evelyn now called her own, she couldn't believe that her best friend expected her to just travel back to Portland without her. There was no telling what might happen next and Sophia was determined to make sure that Evelyn had someone on her side in all of this; it wasn't going to be easy giving away a child that she had carried. The last thing that Sophia wanted was to leave Evelyn alone here in New Orleans; she could only see her getting hurt when all was said and done.

"I will be fine… they aren't really that bad," Evelyn murmured softly, she had been here a couple of days now and so far, Klaus and Elijah had been nothing short of welcoming to her. Evelyn hadn't really had the chance to speak with Hayley, who spent very little time here at the compound; she was always away down at the bayou spending time with Eve. Sophia raised an eyebrow at her, she didn't know much about the Mikaelsons but from what she had gleamed they weren't the type of people that you wanted to get on the wrong side of.

"I just want to make sure that someone has your back," Sophia insisted, she wasn't going to change her mind and she wished that she could protect her friend. The fact that the other witches around here had already tried to abducted Evelyn didn't fill Sophia with much confidence; they clearly were desperate to get their hands on the child that she now carried. There was little chance that returning to Portland would help the situation; if they were as truly desperate as they seemed then they would follow Evelyn wherever she went.

"What about your job?" Evelyn protested, she had accepted that she would lose her job over her decision to stay in New Orleans, but she wasn't too worried about that right now. It was something that she would have to consider in the next few months and Evelyn was sure that she would be able to find reception work elsewhere; she had already called her boss and let him know she wouldn't be returning.

Her parents were another matter and Evelyn still wasn't sure how she would explain the fact that she had suddenly fallen pregnant to them. As far as her parents were considered, she had extended her stay to spend more time with her grandmother and she had found a job here in New Orleans that would stop her from returning home anytime soon.

"Let me worry about that, it's just a job… I would rather be here helping you," Sophia insisted with a smile, she was determined to do this, and she knew that her boss owed her some extra holidays anyway; she could work from here if needed. The door to the room was pushed open and Elijah looked inside, he was rather surprised how well she was taking all of this; he doubted anyone else would have taken all this so well.

"I have been sent to inform you that lunch is served," Elijah mused before realising that Evelyn was not alone, he had spent the day dealing with the mess that Klaus had caused. Things didn't seem to be getting better with the witches nor the vampires of the Quarter; Elijah couldn't help but feel like something was bubbling beneath the surface.

"And who might this be?" Elijah asked surprised that he hadn't noticed that Evelyn had a guest before now; he eyed the woman that seemed to stare right back at him. It was almost refreshing to have someone look at him with a feeling that wasn't hatred or fear; he couldn't truly remember the last time someone had looked at him like this.

People tended to fear him because of what his family had done from the moment they knew who he was. Before Sophia could reply, the sound of the front door slamming interrupted her making Elijah frown as he turned to see what was going on; he was greeted by the sight of his sister stalking towards the living room.

Things had been a little tense between him and his siblings recently and Elijah knew that the biggest friction was between Klaus and Rebekah. Even returning to New Orleans hadn't eased the tension between them, an uneasy truce had fallen over them, and Elijah just hoped for the sake of his unborn niece or nephew that things would improve.

"Should I ask dear sister what is wrong?" Elijah asked moving to see just what had bothered Rebekah this time, he raised an eyebrow at her taking note that she remained in New Orleans, even though she had sworn that she wasn't going to stay long. He could only imagine that the reveal that Marcel was still alive was the real reason that Rebekah had decided to extend her stay with them; not that Elijah minded the company.

"What's this I hear about Nik taking in some witch?" Rebekah demanded wondering if her brother had completely lost his mind, she hadn't believed it when the news had reached her. It was bad enough that they had some werewolf staying with them since Klaus had somehow managed to knock her up; now the baby had somehow ended up inside of a witch.

Having a child of her own was all that Rebekah had ever dreamed of and that had been taken from her when she had been turned into a vampire. Something that she could never forgive her mother or father for, they were the reason that things had fallen apart for them like they had; if it wasn't for them then she would have the family she always wanted.

"Evelyn is carrying his and Hayley's child," Elijah explained softly, he knew that his sister had missed a lot that had happened while she had been off doing her own thing. He couldn't exactly blame her for being annoyed with how this was all worrying out, it wasn't what any of them had expected but they had to deal with the mess that the witches had put them in. Rebekah pursed her lips, she didn't like the explanation that she was being given and she couldn't believe that they had been so stupid to allow a witch to come and stay with them.

"Have you completely lost your mind? Have you forgotten how much trouble they have caused us?" Rebekah demanded, she doubted that it would be long before the witch betrayed them for the coven and there was no way that they would just give the baby back. There was no way that she was going to allow anyone to take advantage of her family; she might not be on the best of terms with Klaus right now, but she wasn't going to let anyone take advantage of her family.

"Fortunately for us. Evelyn isn't a part of the coven here," Elijah replied wanting to ease her mind, he was a little surprised that Rebekah seemed to care so much, and it gave him even more hope that the child would change things for their family. He had known from the moment that he had learned that Hayley was expecting Klaus's child that things would change for them and this was just a start of them finally becoming a family again.

Rebekah didn't look quite as convinced about what Elijah was saying to her, she couldn't bring herself to trust another witch after how quickly things had backfired for them last time. The witches had tried to blackmail them before now and Rebekah was sure that it was only a matter of time before Evelyn started making demands; she would be the first in line to kill the witch if she betrayed them.

Staring at Elijah for a minute, Rebekah shook her head knowing that he was a fool if he didn't keep his guard up around this witch; she wouldn't be any different from the others around them that would want something in return for her help.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	9. Part 1 - Chapter 8: Klaus's Motivation

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Klaus's Motivation.**

Staring out of the window, Evelyn watched the snow fall and couldn't help but smile at the sight of it; she adored the snow and she couldn't believe that it was snowing in New Orleans right now. The last few weeks had been a little strange and Evelyn was relieved that Sophia was here with her; she didn't know what she would have done without her best friend here to support her.

For the most part, the Mikaelsons had been welcoming to her and Evelyn knew that this couldn't be easy for them; no one could have expected this to happen and they were making the best of a bad situation. Hayley had kept her distance and spent most of her time away from the house trying to find out what she could about her family.

Evelyn couldn't imagine what was going through Hayley's mind right now, the entire situation was a mess and she hoped that the shewolf would be prepared to step up when the baby was born. Stepping away from the window, Evelyn moved to start getting ready for her appointment; she was due for a scan today and she was excited about seeing the baby.

She was half-way through the pregnancy now and Evelyn was a little in awe with the movement that she felt; it was amazing feeling that she couldn't describe. The door to her bedroom opened and Evelyn looked up from pulling on her shoes to see Klaus; he had been busy recently and she was surprised to see that he was here.

Opening his mouth to say something, Klaus paused seeing that Evelyn was preparing to go out; he had come to ask if she knew where Elijah had disappeared to since he was meant to be home. However, he hadn't expected her to be heading out, things were still tense especially in relation to the witches who were desperate to regain their hold over the Mikaelsons.

"You're going out," Klaus said a little surprised, she hadn't really left the house since she had moved in and he didn't blame her especially with the French Quarter coven lurking about. There was no telling what they had planned next and that was the least of Klaus's problems since he also had to deal with taking back the Quarter from Marcel and his siblings were plotting against him.

"I have a doctor's appointment," Evelyn explained, she wasn't going to avoid her doctor's appointment just because some witches were hunting her; she wanted to do everything possible to make sure the baby was okay. The last thing that Evelyn wanted to do was jeopardise the child that she was carrying in anyway, she was determined to make all her appointments so that she could ensure that nothing was wrong with the baby. Klaus stared for a moment, he wasn't sure how to respond to that; he hadn't considered that she might have to attend appointments for the pregnancy.

"You could come if you'd like," Evelyn offered with a smile, seeing the look on Klaus's face; she was sure that he would like to see the baby, she had hoped that Hayley might like to come to one of her appointments but the shewolf often refused to stay in her presence. The fact that everyone did not entirely trust her didn't bother Evelyn, she didn't blame anyone for not trusting her considering everything that had happened in the last couple of months.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, the idea of being able to see his unborn child intrigued him and he didn't like the idea of Evelyn wandering around alone. The witches weren't going to give up and they would likely take any chance that they could get to steal Evelyn away to gain leverage over him and he couldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

Looking around the doctor's office, Klaus eyed the walls with distain while Evelyn was seated on the examination table; the place was too white in his opinion and the entire place made him uneasy. Evelyn watched him, she was a little surprised that he had agreed to come with her and she was pleased that he had; she wanted to share this with both him and Hayley since they were the baby's parents.

"You look nervous," Evelyn teased lightly, she wanted nothing more than to ease the tension and she wondered what was going on in his mind right now. She doubted that Klaus had ever had to attend an appointment like this before; the entire experience was new to him and she knew that things weren't going to get any easier.

"Just thinking about my next plan of action," Klaus replied leaning back against the wall, they hadn't waited long after they had arrived to be seen and he was sure that his absence would be noted. But Klaus couldn't bring himself to care, he wasn't about to allow anything to happen to Evelyn; he had promised to protect her and that was what he was going to do. Evelyn opened her mouth to question him about that, however she didn't say anything more since the door opened to the examination room.

"Miss Danvers," the doctor greeted stepping into the room, she nodded her head at Klaus before she moved to start the check-up; the pregnancy was progressing nicely from the tests that she had run. Klaus watched silently as the doctor worked, his eyes watching as the doctor made sure that everything was okay with Evelyn and the baby. He couldn't imagine being in this position if Hayley was still carrying his child, she barely stayed in the same room as him and seemed more interested in Elijah with each passing day.

The sound of the baby's heartbeat snapped Klaus from his thoughts and he found himself staring at the monitor where he could now see his unborn child; a feeling that he had long thought dead started to fill him. Moving over to the examination table, Klaus couldn't take his eyes off the screen; words failed him, and he found himself taking Evelyn's hand as they looked at the baby.

"Would you like to know the gender?" the doctor asked not looking up from the screen, her words catching Klaus by surprise and he found himself nervously nodding. Evelyn squeezed his hand as a smile filled her face, she could see how in awe he was about the fact that he was getting to see his unborn child like this.

"It's a girl," the doctor announced, the words seeing to echo for Klaus as he stared at the screen and his unborn daughter; he could hardly believe it and he had never imagined anything like this. In all the time that he had known that this child would come into the world, he had never considered it as more than a part of him; an heir to the kingdom that Marcel had stolen from him.

He had not once considered a child, a daughter now that he knew; his mind raced with thoughts of the enemies that he had made here in the place she would call home. Evelyn looked at Klaus, the doctor having stepped out of the room and she was sure that he hadn't noticed; his eyes watching the screen that held the image of his unborn daughter.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Klaus slowly rested a hand on Evelyn's stomach; a plan forming in his mind and he knew that time was of the essence. There was no way that his daughter would be born into a world where she would have to be hidden away at the mansion; she deserved the best and he was going to give it to her.

It was time for him to take back what was rightfully his, Marcel and his siblings wouldn't stand in his way.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	10. Part 1 - Chapter 9: Taking Back the Quar

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

 **Season 1, Episode 8: The River in Reverse.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Taking Back the Quarter.**

"You've been avoiding my calls," Klaus mused walking into the compound, he had just dropped Evelyn off back at the house and he knew what he had to do; that morning had changed things for him. He wanted better for his unborn daughter, he didn't want her to spend her life looking over her shoulder because of who her parents were; she deserved to grow up having everything that she ever wanted.

"Little pissed off lately," Marcel replied with a shrug, he watched Klaus closely knowing that the other man didn't know what he had walked into; he was sure that they finally had a chance to take him down. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Klaus had been plotting against him since he had arrived back in New Orleans and he wasn't going to allow Klaus to take anything else from him.

"Apologies for my behaviour can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back," Klaus insisted glaring at Marcel, he had a feeling that he had been betrayed but that mattered little to him right now. He paused only slightly as Marcel produced one of the silver daggers from inside his jacket and held it up for him to see; he frowned wondering how his old friend had gotten hold of one.

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Marcel replied before holding out the dagger so that Rebekah could come and take it from him; after everything that Klaus had done to her in the past, she deserved it most. Rebekah walked over to Marcel and stopped by his side, she took the dagger from him before turning her full attention to her darling brother.

"What is this?" Klaus asked surprised that Rebekah had the nerve to stand against him especially with the man that had let her think that he was dead for a hundred years without so much of a letter after what had happened with Mikael.

"Apologies for your behaviour? You don't apologize, Nik. You just act. I've had enough. We have had enough," Rebekah said firmly, she stared him in the eyes and felt even more confident that this was the moment that would finally free her from him. Moving towards his sister and Marcel, Klaus had to admit hat he was rather impressed that she had managed to pull this off without him realising.

"Look at you. Finally, in possession of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel?" Klaus asked stopping just a few feet from them, he raised an eyebrow at Marcel who seemed to move towards him to protect Rebekah from what they assumed would be his anger.

"Great," Rebekah spat, the weight of the dagger reminding her of all the times that Klaus had used it against her and the others in the past; she wanted him to suffer like they all had at his hand. Marcel raised his fingers to his mouth and whistles, a smirk forming on his face knowing that there was no way that Klaus would escape from this one; his call bringing forth a dozen or two vampires that surrounded them.

"So, this is it? The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far, must be punished. And by his own sibling, nonetheless. How positively biblical. And you, Marcel, is this… your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this paltry excuse for a take-down. Do you think you can subdue me with this!?" Klaus taunted almost amused by the weak attempt to take him down. He knew that he wouldn't have any issues in taking on the vampires that had filled the room; he wondered if they had truly thought any of this through.

"No. But I think I can with this," Marcel replied calling dozens more vampires to appear and surround them knowing that this time there would be no escape for Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus thought for a moment before he reached into his pocket, he didn't reveal the object right away instead he looked around the room full of vampires and knew just what he was going to do.

"Let's end this charade, shall we? Vampires of New Orleans! Do recall that I am an Original. A hybrid. I cannot be killed. Eternity is a long time. How long, do you think, Marcel will stay in power? What if one of you lot were to release me, knowing I will be eternally in your debt?" Klaus said watching each and every vampire as he turned around knowing that he wasn't going to be ignored now.

"Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular. To borrow a trick from an old friend. Whoever picks up this coin gets to live. Now, which of you magnificent bastards would like to join me?" Klaus asked smiling to himself, he already knew the answer and he didn't care; they were in for a surprise if they thought he'd go down easily.

"Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now. Go ahead. The choice is yours," Marcel said before looking at those loyal to him; no one dared move and he smiled to himself proud of the loyalty that had been shown to him. Klaus waited for a moment, he knew what was coming and he couldn't bring himself to care; he was more than ready for a fight and he doubted that Marcel would be prepared for what was about to come.

"Take him," Marcel ordered before taking a step back and allowing some of the vampires to lunge for Klaus; he easily takes them out however when he stretched his arms wide on either side, two other vampires wrap his wrists in chains and bind him. The vampires look triumphant for a moment, but Klaus' hybrid face came out and he growls deeply before breaking through his bonds and viciously biting and killing every vampire who came at him.

Rebekah stood paralyzed as she watched the scene before her, Klaus quickly gaining the upper hand and she knew that he would be furious with her once he had killed all the vampires. She dropped the dagger and took a step back, she knew that there was no way that they could win this, and she couldn't believe that she had been so stupid to believe that they could defeat the Hybrid.

"Marcel! Come and finish this!" Klaus yelled slamming and biting another vampire into the wall, another charging at him and he knew that he would not stop until he reached Marcel and fought him. Lurching forward, Marcel moved to join the fight before him only for Rebekah to grab onto his arm to stop him; a panicked look on her face.

"No! Take the coin!" Rebekah pleaded, she could see the disbelief in Marcel's eyes as she spoke, and she knew that she couldn't lose him; she had only just gotten him back.

"He won't stop until everyone is dead. And he will kill you too. End this. Pick up the coin!" Rebekah begged him, she looked towards the destruction that her brother was causing, and she knew that she spoke the truth. Marcel stared at her for another moment before turning to see what she was seeing; he was silent for a moment considering what she had said to him.

"Enough!" Marcel shouted causing the room to suddenly fall silent, the fighting stops, and Marcel moves to pick up the coin that he had scoffed at only moments before. He holds it up for Klaus to see and can't bring himself to look at the man that he had once looked up to; he can't believe that his plan had fallen apart quite like this. Throwing the coin to Klaus's feet, Marcel bowed down to Klaus and he doubted that the new King would ever have what he'd had during his time ruling New Orleans.

"There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours," Marcel spat knowing that he would take it back one day when Klaus least expected it.

* * *

"Elijah's home. There's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?" Rebekah murmured, she couldn't believe that it had worked out this way and now she had to face Klaus's anger over her betrayal. She had been so sure her plan would work and that they would be able to be rid of Klaus for a few years while he suffered like they all had under the dagger.

"I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe. You betrayed me. My own sister!" Klaus teased threateningly, he already had plans for what he would do next and they certainly didn't include Rebekah or Elijah. Again, they had both betrayed him, they had assumed the worst and thought that they could betray him without there being any consequences.

"Niklaus, don't you dare!" Elijah snapped standing by Rebekah's side, he had no idea what had occurred here, but he wasn't going to allow him to hurt Rebekah over something petty. He had spent the afternoon with Hayley in the Bayou helping her seek out her family and they had been successful in finding a member that wished to talk to Hayley.

"Perhaps it should be you, brother! Stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Hayley," Klaus spat turning to point the dagger at Elijah, he had noticed how close they had gotten. It had been something that he couldn't ignore even if Hayley was no longer the one that carried his daughter; he could just see Elijah and Hayley playing happy families with his child when she was born.

"This has nothing to do with Hayley," Elijah denied with a shake of his head, he did feel something for the shewolf, but he would never cross that line since she was the mother of Klaus's unborn child. He would never dream of taking Klaus's place in his unborn child's life and it certainly wasn't his fault that Hayley enjoyed his company over Klaus's.

"It has everything to do with her! She's adored you since she arrived. And now my child, my blood, will grow up to call you father," Klaus shouted wishing with all his might that there was some way to avoid this. Hayley had liked Elijah from the moment that they had meet and Klaus was grateful for the fact that Evelyn hadn't been the same when she had moved in with them. At least with Evelyn, if she were to be the biological mother of his child then Klaus would stand a fair chance, but Hayley disliked him for the past and seemed to hold it against him.

"Is that what it is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind? Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away," Rebekah snapped, tired of being blamed for something that they had no control over. Klaus had always been the one to push everyone away no matter how they tried to help him; she didn't even blame Hayley for wanting to spend more time with Elijah than with Klaus.

"Is that so? What have I done lately, other than cooperate? I bow down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you. For the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. Looked the other way, sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel. Falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that we built! That he took!" Klaus ranted, he had truly tried to make it better and he knew he wasn't a saint, but he did want to be better for his daughter's sake.

"Now, I make no excuses for past sins. But in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me- to believe in me, to believe my intentions for my own child were pure- you chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So, I'm going to live there. And the two of you... you can stay here together and rot," Klaus said before getting to his feet and moving towards them both with tears in his eyes.

He handed turned the dagger that he held over in his hand and pointed it towards himself staring at Elijah as he did so before handing it over to him; he paused for a second longer before moving past both his siblings who looked rather guilty. Heading down the corridor Klaus reached the room where Evelyn had been staying and was pleased to see that she had packed her things just like he had asked. Sophia was with her and had also packed her suitcase; insisting that she was coming to keep her best friend company during this time.

"Klaus?" Evelyn asked stepping away from the bed, her eyes taking in the tears that had fallen; she had heard the argument that he'd had and she wasn't sure what to think. She felt bad for him and she wasn't sure what to say to him about what she had just heard; she knew that he would probably dismiss anything that she did say to him about it.

"Are you both ready to leave?" Klaus asked them, he didn't wish to linger longer than necessary, and he wasn't sure just what was going to happen when they arrived at the compound. There was much work to be done to the place and he wanted everything perfect for when his daughter arrived; he was already planning on what the nursery would look like.

Evelyn nodded her head, her heart going out to him and she watched as he moved to collect both their suitcases before walking out the door. Sharing a look with her best friend, Sophia moved to follow after Klaus doubting that he was in the mood to be patient after what they had just heard.

She could understand why he was upset especially after witnessing how close Elijah and Hayley had grown in the past few weeks; she doubted anyone one would like to be pushed out of the picture like that especially with a child involved. Evelyn had told her that today they had found out that the child was going to be a girl, she had been excited with the news and Sophia couldn't help but worry how Evelyn would handle giving the baby away.

Already she was becoming greatly attached to not only the child that she carried but to Klaus; it worried her that Evelyn would be heartbroken when it came time to give the baby back. Nothing about this situation was easy or normal and the fact that the biological mother seemed disinterested in the pregnancy caused Sophia great concern.

"Where are we going?" Evelyn asked stopping by the boot of the car while Klaus loaded it with suitcases, he hadn't given her much to go on when he had arrived home and demanded that she pack. It had been a surprise considering things had been so calm after they had returned from the doctor's appointment; he had been so pleased to find out that he was going to have a little girl. It hadn't lasted long, and Evelyn could only wonder what Rebekah had done since she hadn't heard the start of the argument between them only that she had betrayed him.

"I have a new place for us to stay… a lot safer than here," Klaus replied not wanting to go into the details about what had happened after he had left her at the manor. The compound would be surrounded by vampires that would be tasked with keeping Evelyn and their unborn child safe.

He paused for a moment at that thought and looked at Evelyn, he had begun to see her more as the mother of his unborn child than he had ever thought of Hayley in that position. Evelyn had always been kind and didn't seem to let the rumours of all that he had done stop her for being so; she was determined to make the best of their situation.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	11. Part 1 - Chapter 10: Davina Claire

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Davina Claire.**

Shutting her bedroom door firmly behind her, Evelyn was relieved to be away from the increasing presence of vampires that lingered around the compound; they made her nervous and she was glad that they didn't come here. Klaus had made it clear that she was safe here, she had nothing to worry about and he had promised that things would settle down soon now that he had control of the Quarter.

However, his words did nothing to quell the unease that filled Evelyn about her current situation; it was hard to ignore the looks that the vampires offered her when she passed. Her grandmother had offered her no comfort on the matter, she was still upset that Evelyn was going to carry the child to term even if she was starting to accept that there was no changing her granddaughter's mind.

Sitting on her bed, Evelyn turned her thoughts to the little girl that she was carrying; she felt more movement with each passing day and she adored the feeling that reminded her that she was doing a wonderful thing. Klaus had started work on the nursery for his little girl and Evelyn was surprised with how pleased he seemed to be about doing all the simple things himself.

Her only regret was that Hayley didn't seem as excited about impending parenthood; she had tried to speak with the shewolf that morning only to be brushed off. Hayley had been furious at Klaus's decision to try and appease the vampires by ordering the werewolves in the bayou to be hunted down and killed.

This wasn't what Evelyn had expected when she had agreed to carry the baby to term especially when she would be handing the child over at the end of her pregnancy to parents that couldn't stand one another. The sound of yelling caught Evelyn's attention and she furrowed her brow, she slowly got to her feet and wandered over to her bedroom door; she peeked outside trying to see what was going on.

Klaus and Marcel were downstairs, they had brought a teenager with them and she didn't look too happy about being here; she was wearing a white dress and looked tired. The teenager stormed away from the two men and headed up the stairs, she couldn't believe that they had brought her here when she had been perfectly safe where she had been hiding.

Watching her disappear down the hallway, Evelyn frowned wondering what was going on; she was sure that Klaus would have mentioned to her if anyone else was moving in with them. Rebekah and Elijah had only just joined them here along with Hayley who came and went whenever she pleased just as she had when they had been living at the manor.

The place was huge, and Evelyn wasn't surprised that the place could house so many people at once; she was sure that it would have made a very nice hotel in another life. Shaking her head, Evelyn stepped back into her room and decided that it was probably for the best if she kept to herself; she had Sophia to keep her company and she had little interest in drawing unnecessary attention to herself.

The last thing that Evelyn wanted was for any more problems with people from around New Orleans especially since she already had the witches trying to get their hands on her. It had caught her attention that the witches had been distracted recently and Evelyn was relieved since it allowed her to move a little more freely around the Quarter. However, the fact that their attention had moved away from her didn't fill Evelyn with concern; she knew that they had to be planning something else and that couldn't be a good thing.

* * *

"You're not a werewolf," the teenager said surprised at the sight of the other witch, she didn't recognise her, and she was sure that she knew nearly all the witches that belonged to her coven. She had been stuck in the compound for a couple of hours now and she was determined not to stay here longer than necessary; she felt betrayed by the person that she trusted most, and she didn't trust Klaus for a second. Evelyn turned around surprised to be approached by the younger woman; she had thought that she was home alone since Klaus had disappeared with Marcel.

"Why are you here?" the teenager asked wondering why another witch would be staying with the Mikaelsons; she had thought that she was the only one here other than the vampires. She was sure that Marcel would have mentioned to her if the Mikaelsons had a witch of their own; if it were true then the Mikaelsons wouldn't have come to her for help.

"Hiding from the Quarter witches," Evelyn replied with a shrug of her shoulders, she eyed the teenager wondering why she had been brought here. A look of understanding filled the teenager's face, she was also hiding from the Quarter witches and she knew that they were hunting her down so that they could complete the harvest.

"I'm Davina," the teenager said introducing herself, she couldn't remember the last time that she had spoken with another witch that hadn't sort to use her for their own gain. In fact, everyone seemed to want something from her now and Davina was growing tired of people using her for their own gain; even Marcel had tricked her and used her as some sort of trophy. She was sure that the same would happen now that she was living under Klaus's roof; she could only imagine what he would have planned for her.

"Evelyn Danvers," Evelyn said introducing herself, she offered Davina a reassuring smile as she sat down at the kitchen counter. It didn't escape her notice that the younger woman seemed to stare at her ever-expanding belly; she was sure most would if they didn't know what had happened to her and why she was here.

Davina paused upon hearing the name, she had been taught all about the Danvers line since they were originally from New Orleans even if they didn't belong to any of the covens. They were a powerful family and Davina could only imagine why Evelyn was here; she was sure that a Danvers witch, would know better than to get involved with the Mikaelsons.

"How come you are staying here?" Davina asked sure that the coven wouldn't be a match for a witch like Evelyn; she didn't understand why she would need to hide out from the French Quarter coven here with the Mikaelsons. From her own experience, Davina didn't like them, nor did she trust them even if she had worked with Elijah a few weeks back in exchange for pages from his mother's grimoires.

"The Quarter witches impregnated me with Klaus's child and he's keeping me safe until the baby is born," Evelyn explained, she knew it wasn't conventional, but she trusted Klaus to keep his promise to her; she knew that people would think she was stupid for putting that much trust in him. Davina didn't look pleased with her words, she didn't know anyone who would completely trust the hybrid and she was sure that Evelyn would only find herself betrayed when Klaus had what he wanted.

"If you need to talk I'm here," Evelyn offered not wanting to push Davina into talking when she was clearly not ready to do so. She didn't know why the teenager was here but if she needed someone to have her back then Evelyn would happily help her in anyway that she could.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	12. Part 1 - Chapter 11: Fighting with Grams

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Fighting with Grams.**

"You're really going through with this," Eliza murmured eyeing the bump that Evelyn now carried, she had hoped that a few weeks with the Mikaelsons would make her realise what a mistake she was making. Eliza had stayed away, she had wanted to calm down and think of options to get Evelyn out of this mess; she didn't want her only granddaughter linked in anyway to the Mikaelsons.

"Did you really think I would change my mind?" Evelyn replied with a small smile, she had gotten her stubbornness from her and she wasn't about to give up now; she loved feeling the little girl move around. She had no intentions of changing her mind when she had given her word that she would continue with the pregnancy; things were going so well, and she was glad that she had done this.

Eliza pursed her lips at that, she couldn't believe this, and she hated that Evelyn hadn't come to her senses about all of this; she had hoped that being around Klaus would make Evelyn see what she was dealing with. For years she had told Evelyn about the Mikaelsons about the horrible history that they had and that if she ever ran into them that she should flee in the other direction. Her own link with Elijah had caused Eliza nothing but trouble for years and she didn't want that for Evelyn; she wanted to protect her family from the Mikaelsons.

"Grams… she's not going to turn out like the stories that you have heard," Evelyn said sure that the child that she was carrying wouldn't be capable of such evil; she couldn't imagine that the little girl would be a force of evil. She had found herself reading to her bump now and she loved feeling the baby move inside of her; she wanted nothing more than to enjoy this time while she had the chance to do so. With each passing day, Evelyn found herself growing even more attached to the little girl that she was carrying, and she couldn't help but worry what would happen when she had to give her back.

"You can't go through with this Evelyn please… that child will bring nothing but destruction," Eliza pleaded stepping closer to Evelyn, she had come to the compound hoping that Evelyn would have come to her senses. The stories of what Klaus had been doing around the Quarter were hard to ignore and Eliza feared for Evelyn; she knew that it was only a matter of time when things went south.

"Did you see that? Did you have a vision where this child does that?" Evelyn demanded, she rested a hand on her bump wanting to know the truth behind the words. She felt protective of the little girl and she didn't want to believe what her grandmother was saying; she was sure her child was destined for greatness. However, Eliza couldn't bring herself to lie to Evelyn even if she knew that doing so would have the chance to convince Evelyn that this was a big mistake that she was making.

"You didn't see anything did you… why are you so convinced that my child will bring nothing but destruction?" Evelyn demanded shaking her head, she didn't notice her slip up as she stared at her grandmother. She couldn't believe this, and she knew that no matter what anyone else had to say about Klaus that he had been nothing but kind to her and there had to some goodness in them. Klaus had looked out for her like he had promised, and Evelyn was thankful that someone had her back in all of this.

"That thing is not your child. You might be carrying it, but you are not it's mother," Eliza shouted feeling sick at the idea that already Evelyn was getting confused about the child that she was carrying. She hadn't considered that Evelyn would get this attached to a child that she had only been carrying for a few weeks and she cursed herself for not seeing that this could happen. Evelyn blinked realising what she had said, she had no idea how to reply and she knew that growing attached to the little girl wasn't optional; Hayley was her mother even if she wasn't around right now.

"Evelyn… this can't go on," Eliza whispered knowing that she couldn't allow her granddaughter to have her heart broken; she was certain that getting rid of the child was the right thing to do. It might have taken her longer than expected but Eliza had found away to fix this; she had found away to destroy the child that Evelyn was carrying since they couldn't transfer it out of her body. The French Quarter coven witches might have thought that they had considered everything when they had pulled this stunt, but Eliza had been around for a lot longer than them and she had plans to fix what they had done.

"I can and I will… the sins of the father are not the sins of the child, I know this little girl can be a force for good," Evelyn insisted taking a step back and hoping that her grandmother would come around one day to this. She knew that this little girl would have so much against her because of who her father was but that didn't mean that Evelyn wasn't going to do her best to protect the innocent life that she held inside of her.

"If you can't accept my decision then I think it's time for you to leave," Evelyn said shaking her head, she didn't want to fight with her but there was nothing that her grandmother could say that would ever change her mind about this. Staring at Evelyn for a moment longer, Eliza slowly turned and walked away from her; she hoped that Evelyn was sure about what she was doing and that she might one day forgive her.

* * *

Flipping through her Books of Shadows, Eliza pursed her lips knowing that Evelyn would be upset when she discovered what she planned to do; she could only hope that she would one day be forgiven. She had come to her attic as soon as she arrived home knowing that there wasn't a moment to lose; the sooner that child was gone the better and her family would be safe.

Eliza might not have seen the child causing destruction but she had seen that Evelyn would suffer if the child was allowed to be born; she saw nothing but heartbreak for her granddaughter. Finding the page that she wanted, Eliza leant forward so that she could see the writing; the candles around her flicker and a cold breeze suddenly filled the room.

Eliza jumped in fright as the window slammed open and she quickly moved to close it; she felt a chill and she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Turning back to the room, she barely had the chance to react before she was thrown across the room to the floor; she gasped in pain as she was slammed into the far wall. Before she had the chance to pick herself up, Eliza felt something grab the front of her blouse and pull her from the floor until her feet were dangling in the air.

"You," Eliza gasped shocked as she stared at the shadowy figure, she couldn't believe what she was seeing and she knew that this shouldn't be possible; they were meant to be dead. The figure didn't say anything as their hands reached up and wrapped around Eliza's throat before snapping her neck as if it was nothing but a twig; her body was then dropped to the floor.

As the figure slowly disappeared one of the lit candles was knocked to the ground and rolled over to the curtains where it proceeded to catch fire.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	13. Part 1 -Chapter 12: Clashing with Hayley

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Clashing with Hayley.**

Staring at the snow that fell outside, Evelyn couldn't help but feel lost as she thought about what had happened to her grandmother; the funeral had been the day before and she couldn't wrap her head around any of this. It was hard to believe that Eliza was gone and Evelyn hated that their last conversation had ended so badly; she hated that they had parted on such bad terms.

There was no way that she could have seen this coming, Evelyn had been devastated when she heard that Eliza had been killed in a house fire. The news of what had happened had come as a shock and Evelyn couldn't wrap her head around the fact that it had been a house fire that had killed her grandmother; she had never imagined that this would happen.

"How are you feeling love?" Klaus asked approaching Evelyn from behind, he had been keeping a close eye on her since her grandmother had passed. Something didn't sit right with him about what had happened to Eliza and he was certain that something more than a house fire had killed her. This had meant that he was spending more time around the compound and with Evelyn than he had in recent weeks; he was determined to make sure her and his unborn child were completely safe.

Evelyn glanced at Klaus, she had no idea what to say and she was all cried out; the funeral had been rough and she hated that this had happened so close to Christmas. Her attention returned to the snow that was falling outside, she had mainly kept to herself while she tried to wrap her head around the fact that her grandmother was gone.

Klaus moved to stand next to her, he didn't say anything at first just standing beside her; he wasn't sure what to say since he couldn't think of anyone that had died that had upset him. He had never been close with his family or anyone else for that matter, he couldn't imagine himself grieving for anyone for that matter before Evelyn had come into his life carrying his child. Even when it had been Hayley in her position, Klaus hadn't been fond of her and had found her more of an annoyance than anything else; he was rather glad that she didn't spend so much time around the compound.

"I can't believe she's gone," Evelyn whispered softly, she had no idea what to do with her grandmother gone now and she hated that they had fought the last time that she had seen her. It scared Evelyn that she had lost her biggest support even if her grandmother didn't agree with the fact that she was going to have the baby. She had known that if things had gotten really bad then her grandmother would have had her back in a heartbeat; she needed that support and now it was gone.

"She was an amazing woman, your grandmother... she wouldn't want you to feel like this was your fault," Klaus murmured knowing that while Eliza hadn't liked him, she had wanted the best for Evelyn and he couldn't fault her for that. He vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep Evelyn safe, she was carrying his child and he knew that every move that he made had the chance to create more enemies.

Nothing was going to be easy for a while and Klaus knew that this couldn't have come at a worse time; things had been going well before this and he worried what affect losing Eliza might have on Evelyn and the baby. So much had happened to Evelyn in such a short space of time and Klaus wouldn't blame her for feeling overwhelmed.

Wrapping an arm around her, Klaus stared out of the window hoping that things would calm down soon for all their sakes.

* * *

"I need your help," Hayley announced entering Evelyn's bedroom, she shut the door firmly behind her glad to find that she wouldn't have to deal with Klaus; she had noticed how he seemed to hover around Evelyn when she had been at the compound. Hayley had taken to spending more time down at the bayou and she was learning more and more about her people from Eve; however, things had taken a turn when she had learned that Klaus had ordered the slaughter of her people.

Evelyn looked up from her laptop, she frowned peeking up at Hayley surprised that she was even talking to her; she hadn't seen the other woman in days. Even before that, Hayley hadn't said much to Evelyn even going out of her way to avoid her; she hadn't asked about the baby or about the appointments that she had attended.

"Klaus has ordered that the werewolves be slaughtered, I need you to break the curse on them," Hayley continued determined to improve things for her people. Evelyn was apparently some powerful witch so she should be able to break the curse that was placed on them; she couldn't just ignore the fact that people were going to die.

Evelyn stared at Hayley for a moment, a small frown on her face as she thought about what Hayley was asking her; she rested a hand on her bump feeling the baby move within. Annoyance filled her that still the woman hadn't asked about her own baby, yet she was here making demands and asking for things when she hadn't even offered Evelyn her condolences after Eliza's death.

"You want me to break a curse?" Evelyn asked getting to her feet, she wasn't sure what to make of Hayley but the more disinterest that Hayley showed in the baby the more Evelyn worried. If she still wasn't interested in the baby now then what would happen when she gave birth; would Hayley be able to handle the newborn when Evelyn handed her over.

"That's what I said," Hayley said pursing her lips, she eyed Evelyn for a moment as she waited to hear what she would say; she didn't have a lot of time to waste and she had to act quickly if she wanted to save everyone. Evelyn was the only witch that she had access to and she was sure that breaking the crescent curse would be easy for a witch that came from a powerful line.

"I'm sorry Hayley, I can't," Evelyn replied shaking her head, it wasn't that Evelyn didn't wish to help the werewolves in some way but she wasn't sure that she would be able to break someone else's curse. It was tricky and the last thing that she wanted was to make things worse, she wasn't a member of the coven here so crossing the lines wouldn't be easy.

There was also the fact that she was pregnant right now and that had to take priority for her even if it meant letting Hayley down on this. She wasn't indestructible and she was certain that trying to tamper with that kind of magic wasn't going to be easy; she had to think of the baby that she carried even if Hayley didn't understand that. Opening her mouth to explain, Evelyn was silence by Hayley interrupting her; the shewolf was far from pleased that Evelyn wasn't willing to break the curse for her.

"You can't be serious? My people are dying right now and you won't help them," Hayley spat furious, she took a threatening step towards Evelyn not happy with the fact that she wasn't going to help. Evelyn didn't move, she wasn't afraid of Hayley and she doubted the other woman would hurt her when she was pregnant and she waited a chance to explain herself.

"It's bad enough we're hunted by the vampires, the Quarter witches curse us and now... even you won't help us," Hayley ranted moving closer to Evelyn, she hated that no one else seemed to care. It hurt that there was so little that she could do for her people, they were being slaughtered and she couldn't just stand around and do nothing; she felt like it was her duty to do something.

"It's not that easy Hayley... I have no idea the strength of that curse and what might happen if I screw it up, it would take a lot of power to break something like that. Power I don't have right now," Evelyn explained as best she could, she wanted to help but she had to think about the life that she carried inside of her. One wrong mistake could not only risk her own life but the life of the little girl that she carried inside of her and she couldn't risk that.

Hayley scoffed, she was sure that Klaus would have filled her head with lies and had manipulated Evelyn to get what he had wanted from her. There was no way that she could trust Evelyn if she was truly blind to what was going on around her and the fact that she refused to help the werewolves made Hayley even more certain of her judgement.

"You are a fool if you think that Klaus isn't using you... you're nothing more than a means to an end to him," Hayley spat cruelly, she shook her head knowing that there was no way that this could end the way that Evelyn wanted it to. Her eyes flickered down to the bump that Evelyn now carried, she was almost relieved that she was no longer linked to the Mikaelsons that way and she was free to do as she pleased.

"You should have listened to your grandmother and ended that pregnancy while you had the chances... they'll ruin your lives just like they have done to many others," Hayley ranted thinking of what had happened to those back in Mystic Falls when they had meddled in the Mikaelsons affairs. There was no way that this could end well for Evelyn and Hayley wouldn't be surprised if Evelyn was dealt with once the baby had been born.

Evelyn blinked at that, she had expected Hayley to be upset about her saying no but she had not expected the personal attack from her; she swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to ignore the tears that built in her eyes.

"This is your child Hayley…" Evelyn whispered not sure what else to say, she had not expected any of this anger from the shewolf and she couldn't help but think about what would happen when she gave birth. She had assumed that Hayley had been keeping her distance because she felt like she wouldn't be able to bond with her baby or Evelyn might take her away; it had never crossed Evelyn's mind that it was because Hayley didn't want to be a mother.

"It shouldn't be born, you had a chance to put an end to all of this… what comes next. That is your doing," Hayley snapped angry, she could only imagine what would happen when that baby was born and she wasn't going to stick around to find out. The child was nothing to her and it freed her of any obligation that she had to the Mikaelsons; she was sure that they would have forced her to stick around when the baby was born.

Evelyn was silent at that, she had nothing to say and she truly didn't understand why everyone thought that this child would bring such evil into the world.

"I think it's time that you left…" a voice said from the door and Hayley whirled around to find herself being glared at by Davina. The teenager had heard them talking from her room and had worried when Hayley had started to shout; she had only been here a short time but Evelyn had been kind to her and she didn't deserve to be shouted at.

Davina felt like she had finally found herself a friend that wasn't trying to use her; Evelyn didn't want anything from her nor did she ask for 'favours' when they talked. Pursing her lips, Hayley brushed passed Davina on her way out of the room; she would find a way to save her people if it was the last thing that she did.

* * *

 **Just curious but would anyone be interested if it turned out that Hope had a twin?**

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	14. Part 1 - Chapter 13: Hospital Trip

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Hospital Trip.**

"I can't believe that she did that, who the hell does she think she is," Sophia said pacing around Evelyn's bedroom, she couldn't believe that Hayley had talked to her best friend like that. She had gone back to Portland to celebrate Christmas with her family and she had hated that Evelyn hadn't been able to come with her; she knew that things had not been easy for her friend since Eliza had died.

"She's lucky that I wasn't here," Sophia continued to rant, she was so angry that Hayley had talked to her friend in such a way and she would have slapped some sense into the werewolf for having said such things to Evelyn. It had upset her more that Hayley had made it very clear that she didn't wish to be a mother to the child that Evelyn was carrying; it only made Sophia wonder what Hayley would have done if the transfer had never happened.

"What are you going to do?" Sophia asked concerned, she had been worried enough about her friend when she was just carrying this child for another; she could only imagine what was going on inside of her friend's head now. Evelyn was silent while she thought to herself, she wasn't sure what would happen now that Hayley was clearly out of the picture; she was committed to what she was doing and she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Stick to the plan, I've tried to speak with Klaus but he's been distracted as of late," Evelyn replied with a shrug, she didn't want to disturb him when he was clearly dealing with things but she knew that she couldn't avoid this conversation. The fact that Hayley had no interest in being a mother to the baby was an issue that could not be ignored; the agreement had been that Evelyn would carry the baby and then return it to her and Klaus.

"He's busy… doing what? What could be more important that you right now?" Sophia demanded, she didn't trust any of the Mikaelsons for a moment and she was sure that they would let Evelyn down sooner or later. There was no way that they could leave anything to chance and she highly doubted that anything could be more important than Evelyn when she was the one that was carrying the baby.

"I don't know. I haven't really seen any of them, it's just been me and Davina here," Evelyn replied defensively, she rumbled her bump and shifted a little to try and get comfortable. She had found it harder as of late to get comfortable, she had even wondered briefly if the baby was sitting in an awkward position today.

Davina had been a good companion since she had arrived and Evelyn had spent quite a bit of time with the teenager; she had found herself teaching her about the type of magic that she used. They hadn't talked about why Davina had been brought here by Marcel, the teenager would tell her that when she was ready but until then they had started to become friends.

"Are you sure you can trust her? I mean, she is from the coven that did this to you," Sophia pointed out, she wasn't sure what to make of Davina but it did seem strange that the girl had just been brought here when Evelyn had been moved in. Opening her mouth to say something, Evelyn gasped in pain and clutched at her stomach; the pain reminding her much of how it had been when she had gotten pregnant.

"I think there's something wrong," Evelyn said looking up at Sophia, this was the worse pain that she had ever felt and she couldn't help but feel panicked that she was in labour. The fact that this could be happening now terrified Evelyn, it was much to early for the baby to arrive and she doubted that the little girl would survive being delivered at such an early time.

* * *

"What happened?" Klaus demanded storming into the room where Evelyn was being treated, he glanced warily at Sophia who was sitting beside her friend; he had been busy dealing with some issues caused by the werewolves. He had not been pleased when he had been told that Sophia had rushed Evelyn to hospital; he was sure that Evelyn would have told him herself if something was wrong.

"I don't see why you care… shouldn't you be running the Quarter or something," Sophia replied before Evelyn had the chance to do so, she glared at Klaus knowing that if something happened to Evelyn then it was his fault. It didn't matter to her that Klaus was some kind of Hybrid, she was here to help her friend and if he wasn't going to pull his weight then she would take care of everything herself.

"Sophia… why don't you step outside for a moment," Evelyn suggested before the argument could start; she was tired and the last thing that she wanted was an argument raging around her. Her best friend scoffed as she got to her feet and walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her as she left Evelyn and Klaus alone.

"I had pains…" Evelyn revealed turning her attention to Klaus, her hand brushing against her bump as she thought about the baby inside; her doctor would be back in a moment with some test results. Klaus was silent at that before he took a step forward, he carefully took her hand as he seated himself next to her; a simple squeeze offering her comfort as tears filled her eyes. The two of them were silent for a moment before the doctor stepped into the room, he paused for a moment taking in the sight of the couple before him.

"Sorry for the wait," the doctor said checking over the clipboard in his hand, a nod of the head confirming his thoughts before he turned his attention back to the worried parents to be.

"It seems that you have a contracting uterus… that's easily treated with medication but we would like to put you on bedrest for a couple of weeks, just to be on the safe side," the doctor informed them, it wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world but there was little chance of an early delivery today.

"Now since you are having twins… we would like to see you again in a weeks' time just to make sure everything is alright," the doctor continued, his words making both Klaus and Evelyn stare at him like he had completely lost his mind. They had both been to all of Evelyn's most recent appointments and the midwife had said nothing about Evelyn expecting anything other than a very healthy little girl that they knew she was carrying.

"Twins?" Evelyn squeaked, her blue eyes staring at Klaus not sure what he would say to any of this; sure, they had expected the little girl but she had never imagined twins. Klaus was still staring at the doctor, his mind unable to wrap around the idea that he was going to be the father to two little people; he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew… yes, twins… the second is hiding just behind the first making them difficult to see," the doctor informed them, he offered them a smile before moving to get Evelyn's prescription and her discharge papers so she could rest at home. Neither of them spoke for a moment digesting the news that there were going to be twins arriving in May; there was no hiding from the fact that this was going to happen. Evelyn looked at Klaus, she was going to have to tell him about what had happened with Hayley; it wasn't something that she could keep to herself now that there were twins in the equation.

"There's something that I need to tell you," Evelyn said feeling nervous, she wasn't sure how he was going to take the news of what had happened. Klaus deserved to have someone by his side who wanted to raise the children, he was going to have so much on his plate when the twins arrived; Evelyn doubted that his siblings would be much help.

It hadn't escaped her notice in the time that she had spent around the compound that there was tension between the three siblings; between Elijah's distraction with Hayley and Rebekah's plotting. Evelyn couldn't help but worry just what would happen when the twins arrived, she feared for them and she knew that she couldn't just leave Klaus to raise them.

"Hayley has no interest in being a mother to one child… let alone two," Evelyn explained with a shake of her head, she wished that she had seen this coming and she guessed it was a good thing that she was now carrying the twins and not Hayley. Klaus was silent, he had guessed that much especially with the fact that she had been far more interested in hanging around the bayou; her dislike for him in general had only made it more certain that she wouldn't stick around.

"We had a disagreement before Christmas… she wanted me to undo some curse and I refused because it would have put the baby at risk," Evelyn continued all the more relieved that she hadn't agreed. The fact that she was carrying twins would have taken more out of her than she would have expected; she had to think of them first before she thought about anyone else.

"Then I am glad that you did," Klaus replied, he would never of wanted her to risk her life for the sake of others; especially while she was carrying his children, they were all that mattered to him. He had found himself growing fond of the woman that had laid everything on the line for him and Klaus was sure that Evelyn would be sticking around once the twins were born.

Then there was the fact that Elijah had been pining over Hayley since he had meet her in New Orleans, he had been following her around like a puppy while she had been pregnant and still continued to do so. Klaus wondered if he devoted brother would continue to do so when it became clear that Hayley had no interest in mothering her own children.

"I think it would be best if we kept the news that it's twins to ourselves," Klaus insisted, he didn't trust those around him and he could only imagine what would happen if it was discovered that he was having twins. Already they had enemies because they had heard about his daughter before she was even born and a target on her back because of that; he doubted that they would allow the twins to survive if it was discovered that there was two of them.

"That I can agree with," Evelyn agreed smiling at Klaus, she didn't see the need it causing more trouble than needed when it came down to the fact that she was going to have his twins. The Quarter witches weren't likely to react well to the news especially since they had lost their leverage over the Mikaelsons; things had been brewing for a while and they couldn't ignore that. There was also the fact that there were vampires that Klaus was very aware of that didn't like the fact that he had overthrown Marcel; he wasn't going to give them a chance to get one up on him.

"Now let's focus on getting you home," Klaus said, he was sure it would be safer at the compound and he was going to make sure that something like this didn't happen again. He didn't know much about childbirth especially in the modern age but he doubted it would be any easier for her to deliver the twins than it would have been in his time.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	15. Part 1 - Chapter 14: Klaus's Prep

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Klaus's Preparations.**

Evelyn wasn't sure what to expect when Klaus had knocked on the door to her room that moving and insisted that she get dressed; he hadn't said much about where they were going only that it was important that she came with him. Now dressed and waiting beside his car, Evelyn had noticed how protective Klaus had become since it had been discovered that she was carrying his twins not just his daughter.

Evelyn hadn't breathed a word to anyone about the fact that she was expecting twins; she didn't need anymore attention than she got already for carrying Klaus's daughter. Spotting Klaus stepping out of the compound, Evelyn couldn't help but feel confused by the look on his face; he looked angry and she guessed something had happened with Elijah. Things had gotten tenser between the siblings in the last few weeks and even Evelyn couldn't ignore that especially with Elijah growing ever closer to Hayley.

"Come along love… we don't have all day," Klaus encouraged smiling, he knew that his decision was for the best and he didn't trust anyone in the compound least of all with Evelyn. He had been rather displeased with the fact that Elijah continued to work and plot against him when he wasn't running the Quarter the way that Elijah agreed with.

Not that his attention had been that focused on the city that he had taken back from Marcel; he had found himself focusing more on Evelyn and keeping her safe. Klaus could not remember the last time that anyone had completely trusted him in the way that she did; she was willing to put her entire life on the line to make sure that his children were safe.

"Where are we going?" Evelyn asked carefully sliding into the car, she couldn't help but be curious about what all the secrecy was about. It was clear that no one seemed to realise that the two of them were leaving the house, a fact that only made Evelyn nervous; she didn't think Klaus would hurt her but it wasn't him that she didn't trust. There was always someone out there that would take a chance to hurt her, she had hidden away in the compound for weeks knowing that she could very easily be attacked by a vampire that wasn't loyal to Klaus.

"It's a surprise love… don't worry I am sure you'll like it," Klaus assured her, he would deal with her friend when he returned but right now he knew that things weren't as safe here as he would have liked them to be. Evelyn frowned a little at that as Klaus started to drive away from the compound; she peeked back sure that someone was watching them but she didn't say a word.

Whatever Klaus had planned, he clearly meant for it to stay between them and she found that she didn't blame him for being so distrustful of those around them when they were clearly working against him. Rebekah seemed to keep to herself and Evelyn was sure that the Mikaelson sister was working against her brother again while Elijah seemed to have his own distractions.

Leaning back in her chair, Evelyn looked at Klaus and wondered just how long it had been since someone truly saw the good in him not the monster that everyone else seemed to see. She wasn't stupid enough to ignore the past that Klaus had but she also knew that if there was any hope that he would move past that an achieve some sort of peace then his children were the answer.

Settling in for the ride, Evelyn guessed that she should have brought something to keep herself entertained; she didn't know where they were going and Klaus didn't seem to be in the mood for talking right now.

* * *

"Here we are," Klaus mused staring out of the window and looking towards the house that he had brought Evelyn to; a smile appearing on his face as he admired the place before he turned his attention to her. It had been quite a drive and he was certain that she had fallen asleep during the journey but he knew that this was something that would be worth the trip.

Evelyn peeked out of the window and eyed the house that he had brought her too, she had no idea where she was and no idea why Klaus would have brought her here. The two of them climbed out of the car and slowly made their way up the driveway, the gardens were beautiful and it made Evelyn wonder just who might live in a place like this. Climbing the steps to the front porch, Klaus came to a stop at the top and turned to Evelyn who looked completely confused by the fact that he had stopped like that.

"You'll have to invite me in love," Klaus announced with a smile, his eyes watching her closely knowing that she was going to be so confused but it would be worth it when she realised what he had done. There had been no doubt in his mind when he had started to put this surprise together; he had started just after they had found out that she was expecting a little girl.

"Invite you in?" Evelyn asked confused, she had no idea why she would have to do such a thing when he had been the one to bring her here and she guessed it was his friend's place. She stood beside him on the front porch wondering what was going on, she rested a hand on her bump waiting for him to explain all of this to her.

"Of course, after all this is your place," Klaus revealed proudly before handing her the paperwork that proved what he was saying along with a set of house keys. Evelyn stared at him stunned and Klaus had to admit that this was a pretty grand surprise, she wouldn't have seen this coming and he was sure that no one else would have done either.

"I don't understand…" Evelyn said shaking her head, her hands clutching at the paperwork as she looked at him for an explanation; she hadn't thought that he would do anything like this. It made her question his motives and she didn't want any sort of payment for carrying his children; she was doing this because she honestly believed that they deserved a chance to live.

"The compound isn't safe and I doubt it will be long before someone moves against me or something happens," Klaus replied shaking his head, he looked away from Evelyn and scanned the area that he had bought for her; it was somewhere safe that she could remain. No vampire, werewolf or witch from New Orleans would know she was here and she would be able to relax during the remainder of her pregnancy without anything to worry about.

He wouldn't tell her that Davina had started to show worrying signs of anger towards him and Marcel; her lashing out only adding to the fact that she was starting to lose control. The holidays might have passed without much fuss and Klaus was certain that things would heat up in the Quarter now that the New Year had arrived. The witches had started to fear their loss of power and Klaus feared that Evelyn would be a prime target should they wish to force his hand and gain Davina back.

"Besides what better place to raise my children," Klaus said his eyes locking with Evelyn's, it wasn't something that they had discussed but with Hayley out it only made sense for him for Evelyn to remain. This was his way of letting her know, he wanted her to remain as his children's mother; she would have already carried them longer than Hayley had when they were born.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	16. Part 1 - Chapter 15: Helping Davina

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Helping Davina.**

"I can't believe he bought you a house," Sophia murmured shaking her head, the place was amazing and she was a little surprised that Klaus had allowed her to come here and keep Evelyn company. He had made it clear that no one else could know where Evelyn was, he didn't even trust his siblings with the location; he was that set on keeping her and the babies safe.

The entire place had been decorated prior to Evelyn moving in and Sophia was a little in awe, they had so much space for just the two of them and she guessed that would change when the twins had been born. Evelyn had told her that Klaus had expressed his interest in her remaining in the twins lives once they were born; they would need a mother to care for them and Hayley hadn't been much help.

The shewolf hadn't even noticed that Evelyn wasn't at the compound and Sophia had to admit that she was surprised with Hayley's complete lack of interest. She didn't know much about the other woman but she guessed that it had never been in Hayley's plans to become a mother at any point. The transfer had offered her a way to escape from that and Sophia guessed that it was better this way; it wouldn't have been fair to Hayley to force her to be a mother to a child that she didn't want.

"I can't either… it really is beautiful here," Evelyn replied looking out of the living room window and admiring the gardens that surrounded her home. It was nice and Evelyn had even allowed herself to dream a little what it might to raise the twins here; she guessed that she was already starting to agree to what Klaus wanted.

"What's happening back at the compound?" Evelyn asked curiously, she liked the house of course but it was quiet here and it made her wonder about what was happening. Klaus didn't say much about what was happening, rather turning her attention to the twins and they had started to discuss names even if it wasn't much right now; it was a start and Evelyn was grateful to be included.

"Davina's losing complete control… they were discussing completing some kind of ritual to help her," Sophia replied shrugging, she hadn't been included in these talks and she had been kept well away from Davina who from what she heard had started vomiting dirt. Evelyn frowned at that, she had come to consider the younger witch a friend and she hated that whatever her coven had done to her was starting to hurt Davina in some way.

"What kind of ritual?" Evelyn questioned wanting to know more, she didn't trust the Quarter witches but if they were going to complete some ritual to save Davina then it was to them that Klaus and the others would turn. It made even more sense that Klaus had been so determined to get her out of the compound with all of this going on; she was sure that it had been part of his motives with sending Sophia to keep her busy.

Sophia eyed her friend, she wasn't entirely sure and she hadn't asked; she didn't need to cause any drama and she hoped that she hadn't made a mistake by telling Evelyn. Pushing herself to her feet, Evelyn made her way across the room to where she had left her shoes; she had no intentions of hiding away when her friend could need her. She didn't care if she had to deal with the Quarter witches, she was sure that they wouldn't try anything if they had other things on their mind.

"We're going back to the Quarter," Evelyn announced looking at Sophia, her best friend would understand and she was counting on her to make sure that they got there before anything happened.

* * *

"I am not going to let you do that," Marcel shouted glaring at Elijah, he wasn't going to let them kill Davina and he would do anything to ensure that she made it out of this alive. They had come so far and if Klaus hadn't pushed her over the edge then they would have been fine, she would have lasted a few more weeks and then this would all be over and she could be a normal teenager.

That was all that Marcel had ever wanted for her and with the witches losing their magic; the vampires would be able to control the Quarter without anything to fear anymore. Sophie Deveraux groaned glaring at Marcel, she wished that she had never opened her mouth to him about any of this; if she had kept quiet then she was sure her niece would be back by now.

Davina was holding everything back and Sophie had already lost her sister trying to get a hold of Davina; they had brought the Originals back to town to finish the Harvest. The sound of the door slamming shut made them all turn around, they hadn't thought anyone would interrupt them when they were talking about something so serious.

"Evelyn what are you doing here?" Klaus asked climbing to his feet, he glared at Sophia knowing that only she could have told Evelyn about what was going on. He had hoped that she would remain hidden but that clearly wasn't the case; he was going to have to drag her back to the house and find someway of keeping her there. The house rocked for a moment and Evelyn paused, a hand resting protectively on her bump and she guessed that she had arrived right on time; she had been able to gather some information from Sophia on the way.

"I came to help," Evelyn replied not caring how he felt about that, she couldn't hide away while Davina suffered and she hoped that she would be able to help. Klaus frowned at that but said no more, they were at an impasse anyway and Marcel just wouldn't be reasoned with; he doubted having her input would hurt any more than listening to the others argue. Quickly catching Evelyn up on what had been said, Marcel was pinning all his hope on the Danvers witch; she would have some way that could help Davina without killing her.

"I don't agree with any of this Harvest crap but they have a point," Evelyn said speaking up at last, she wasn't fond of blood magic and she doubted that she ever would be; she wasn't here to lecture on someone else's beliefs only to help her friend. This was happening and if they didn't do something then Davina's last few hours were going to be hell; she was suffering and Evelyn didn't want her to suffer if there was some way around it.

Marcel frowned looking at Evelyn, she had expressed her dislike for how the New Orleans witches did things and had pretty much kept herself out of their business since she had arrived like her grandmother had. He had never imagined that she would agree with the murder of children; girls barely younger than herself and Marcel couldn't imagine why she was agreeing with this.

"One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart and she will only suffer more in the long run," Evelyn explained looking up at the ceiling, she couldn't imagine what was going on with Davina right now but if they didn't do something soon then she would die a horrible death. Scoffing in disgust, Marcel got to his feet and walked out of the room leaving the others to decide on what they were going to do.

They needed an Elder from the New Orleans coven to complete the Harvest and since there were none left now; they were going to have to create one and quickly.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	17. Part 1 - Chapter 16: Consecrating Esther

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Consecrating Esther** **.**

"You keep your mother buried in the basement," Evelyn repeated staring at Klaus, she didn't know if he was joking or not and she sort of hoped that he was; she didn't know how she felt about the idea of his mother's coffin being under the house. It made her a little concerned about why he would do such a thing, Evelyn had never heard Klaus really breath a word about his mother other than she was the reason he was the way that he was.

"I do," Klaus replied with a smile, he guessed it did sound strange when you just stated it as a fact but he had his reasons for keeping his mother in the basement along with the other coffins. The two of them made their way to the basement, it had been decided that since there were no more Elders in the Quarter to finish off the Harvest ritual that something needed to be done about that. They were going to bury and consecrate Esther on the plantation so that her magic could be used to complete the Harvest ritual before it had the chance to destroy the French Quarter.

"Is there a reason for that?" Evelyn asked curiously, she wasn't sure that she was quite ready to learn everything about her friend just yet and considering Klaus's reputation it was probably for the best. Klaus had lived hundreds of years before Evelyn had been born and he had done things that she doubted he was proud of; he also had a bit of a temper that would likely have made things worse.

"You know. Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer," Klaus replied simply, he had wanted to ensure that his mother never got the chance to try and kill him or his siblings ever again. The last attempt in Mystic Falls had been a close one and something that Klaus did not wish to repeat; he had things to look forward to now.

The only reason that he was willing to release Esther's coffin was so that they could deal with the threat that Davina posed; the only way for Sophie to become an elder was for them to bury and consecrate Esther in New Orleans. The two of them reached the basement and Evelyn paused at the sight of more than one coffin sat in the basement; she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat not sure what to make of this.

"If I die at any point. Please don't keep me down here," Evelyn murmured pausing, she didn't like the idea of Klaus holding onto her like that if she were to die nor did she wish to be buried in New Orleans. The last thing that Evelyn wanted was for the witches of New Orleans being able to tap into her magic and use it against people in anyway; she wanted to be buried in Portland since that was home to her.

Klaus paused at her words, he stared at her for a moment letting what she had said sink in before he nodded his head; he wasn't sure what he would do if something happened to her but he knew that he wouldn't be able to let her go. Moving towards the coffin that Esther was in, Klaus looked at it wondering if this really was the lesser of two evils; he couldn't help but think that Esther might have something up her sleeve. Evelyn watched Klaus, she couldn't imagine what he had been through and she guessed that the last thousand years had truly change things for him.

"Marcel has taken Davina," Rebekah announced entering the room, she had come as soon as the news had reached her and she knew that if Marcel had taken Davina that things had just become more complicated. Klaus closed his eyes, he should have known that Marcel would pull something like this and he hoped that his old friend would see sense before it was too late.

* * *

Tugging her black wrap tighter around her, Evelyn huddled close to Klaus as they moved towards the space where they planned to bury his mother; the rain poured down around them and she doubted that it would stop anytime soon. Klaus kept the umbrella over them, his face grim at the thought of what they had come here to do; he wanted this over as soon as possible. Father Kieran was waiting for them all when they arrived, he was here to bury Esther and he wasn't entirely pleased with the decision to kill Davina to complete the Harvest ritual.

"Let's get this over with," Rebekah mused standing between her brothers, she peeked to her right at Hayley and tried to hide her frown; she had no idea why the she-wolf had joined them here. It wasn't exactly secret that Hayley liked Elijah and her feelings had been put on the back burner with everything that had been going on the last couple of days. Elijah nodded to his sister, he held an umbrella that already had Hayley stood under it and she pressed in close against him while she eyed the grave where Esther where was being buried.

"Did you find them? Will he bring her?" Klaus asked looking to Rebekah, he was hopeful that she had some good news about Marcel and that she'd been able to talk some sense into him. Things didn't seem to be getting better and Klaus worried that not only would Davina die but she would take half of New Orleans with her.

The fact that Evelyn and the twins were back in the city did little to ease his mind; they were his priority and their safety was paramount in all of this. The last thing anyone here wanted was for Davina to suffer, her body wasn't going to be able to handle what was going on if it were continue; she deserved a better death than what she would have.

"He'll bring her," Rebekah confirmed solemnly, she felt bad for what had to happened but she knew that if the Harvest worked then Davina would be resurrected and she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Evelyn peeked at Klaus, she doubted anyone wanted to see Davina die but there was little that could be done to change what was going to happen; one way or another Davina would die.

"Are you ready to do this?" Father Kieran asked looking between those gathered before him, he wanted to get home before the weather took a turn for the worse. Evelyn cuddled into Klaus's side, she couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arm around her to keep her close and out of the rain; his grip tightening on the umbrella so that it didn't blow away. They could only hope that Marcel would bring Davina when the time was right or he would be forced to watch as the power that her body stored destroyed her.

"Always and forever," Klaus mused letting go of Evelyn and taking the dagger, he sliced his palm open and dripped the blood over Esther's grave before he handed the blade to her so that she could do the same. His children were a part of Esther's bloodline and since Evelyn was carrying them then she had to be a part of this ceremony. Once Elijah and Rebekah had copied the other two, Father Kieran took the dagger and threw it into the grave as well; everyone stood silently taking in what they had just done.

"It's done," Father Kieran informed them and the Mikaelsons stared down at the grave hoping that they wouldn't come to regret burying their mother here. Klaus linked arms with Evelyn and slowly started to lead her away from the grave, they could handle rain pouring from the sky but when the final stage started he doubted that an umbrella would be much protection against fire.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	18. Part 1 - Chapter 17: The Harvest Ritual

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Harvest Ritual** **.**

Shrugging off her coat, Evelyn fanned herself a little as they waited for Marcel to arrive with Davina; it was getting late and the rain had stopped a short while ago, leaving everyone on edge. They had no idea when the final stage would begin but they were all hoping that they would be able to avoid that; however, their worst fears were realised as fire started to erupt around them.

"Fire," Sophie whispered nervously, she didn't like this and every moment that was delayed was another moment closer to the witches losing their powers; she just wanted her niece to come back. After a moment of waiting, Marcel appeared carrying Davina in his arms; the teenager curled up looking even paler than the last time that any of them had seen her.

He walked towards them with a trail of flames following him closely, however there was no sign that he even seemed to realise what was happening behind him. Reaching the altar, Marcel set Davina down and looked at Sophie, he didn't trust her and he knew that she was only doing this to get Monique back and he just hoped they were all right about them coming back. Sophie picked up the ceremonial athame and moved it over the flames before she heads toward Davina; she could see the fear in the young girl's eyes and hated this. she cursed the ancestors that had caused this to happen.

"Do you believe in the harvest?" Sophie asked standing before Davina, she tried to keep calm knowing that she couldn't mess this up; she looked over at the bodies of Monique, Abigail, and Cassie. This had to work for their sake and Davina's, there were no other options and this was the only chance that they had at saving the four girls.

"I believe," Davina whispered nodding her head nervously, she stared at Sophie as she raised the blade and slit her throat with it; she gasped as she grabbed at her throat before falling backwards. Marcel quickly caught her and held her close as the rain slowly started to come to an end, he laid her gently on the ground praying that this would work; he watched as Davina's skin glowed gold as the magic slowly left her body and flowed back into the earth.

Everyone was silent for a moment, none of them daring to breath a word at what had just happened; they had one shot at this and they all prayed that it would work that the four Harvest witches would come back.

"After the Harvest comes the Reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones," Sophie said and everyone looked around uneasily when nothing came from her words a bad feeling starting to set in. Marcel stayed in his position holding Davina close, it was clear that something was meant to happen and it wasn't; he looked to Sophie who looked just as lost as he felt.

"We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones..." Sophie repeated slowly starting to become flustered, tears burned her eyes as she realised that again nothing had happened. Evelyn felt a little warm, something did not feel right and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to all that energy that Davina had been holding; it wouldn't have just disappeared into thin air.

"Resurrect your chosen ones... Please? I beg..." Sophie pleaded, something had gone wrong and she didn't know what; she dropped to her knees and broke down realising that she had failed. Marcel stared down at Davina for a moment before he got to his feet and stormed away; not before shooting a dirty look at Klaus, it was his fault that Davina was gone.

* * *

Sipping on the drink that Klaus handed her, Evelyn leaned back in her seat silently taking in what had happened that day; she felt exhausted and she hadn't really done anything. Klaus sat down next to Evelyn, they had barely spoken a word to one another since what had happened in the cemetery and he was sure everyone was just as shocked as he about what had happened. There was no denying that the turn of events were worrying and that it could not be ignored that something had happened during the ritual; the fact that Marcel had not return meant that Klaus had even more reason to worry about his former friend.

"This whole thing was doomed from the start, you know? Yes, we saved the city, and I'm not complaining about the witches losing their power, but this did not go down the way I thought it would," Klaus admitted knowing that he had never thought it would turn out this way. Marcel had turned his back on him and was refusing to even speak with Klaus after what had happened; he was sure that if Klaus had never returned that Davina would still be alive right now. A thought that Evelyn did not share, she knew that even if Klaus had never returned to New Orleans or killed Davina's friend that it would have still happened; the Harvest would have killed Davina one way or another.

"You surprised me, though. You were quite resourceful today. How did you find them down at the docks?" Klaus asked looking to Rebekah that was sat across from them, they had gathered in his study for a quiet drink after what had happened. He was surprised his sister had been rather civil with Evelyn since she had returned and Klaus was hopeful that things weren't going to be an issue; he wanted things to calm down before the twins were born.

"You're not the only one with clever little spies in the quarter, Nik," Rebekah replied with an impish smile, she leaned back in her chair and wondered if her brother had any idea that was coming for him. She was tired of being bullied and terrified that something would set him off; Rebekah knew that if Klaus was even to catch a hint of what she had planned then he would kill her.

"Sometimes I think I don't give you your due, little sister," Klaus stated sipping on his drink, he peeked at Evelyn who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what was being said. Rebekah nodded her head, a small smile on her face as she wondered if things could ever be simple for them; she doubted it and she hoped that no one would get in her way.

"I knew Elijah's plan was mad, but I really thought it would work," Rebekah pondered changing the subject, she still couldn't believe that it hadn't worked and she wondered why it hadn't. The Harvest was meant to bring back all four girls and Rebekah doubted that the ancestors had planned on actually keeping them; it just didn't seem to make any sense.

"So, did I. I was sure Davina would survive. There was so much life in her," Klaus mused trying to work out why their plan hadn't worked. It made no sense and he knew that with all the witches now powerless in the Quarter that things might become a lot easier now; there might be a couple left but they had no interest in meddling in his affairs. The vampires ruled this Quarter again and nothing was going to take that away from them, it was only a matter of time before Klaus had what he wanted.

"What about the power? Four were supposed to rise, and none did. Where did all that power go?" Evelyn asked looking to Klaus and Rebekah, she had a bad feeling about all of this and she hoped that the power didn't end up in the wrong hands.

* * *

"Why are we here?" a red-haired woman wearing a flapper dress asked, she looked at the two people next to her wondering why they had been brought back; she glanced about trying to work out what was going on. It had been so sudden, there had been a surge of energy and then she was back in her body inside her grave; it just didn't make any sense why she had been brought back. The cold night air nipped at her skin and the red-head turned to look at her companions, she remembered one of them but the other was a complete mystery to her.

"Someone brought us forth. Who?" a young black man in a white suit questioned, he was just as confused as the red-head and wondered who could have disturbed his eternal rest; he looked towards the cemetery gates confused at the reasoning behind all of this. None of this made any sense and he wanted to know who had such power to bring him back from the dead, he had died at the hand of Klaus Mikaelson.

"I did," announced a voice as a woman appeared before the, she exited the cemetery with a smile on her face; she was pleased that her spell had worked and that no one had realised what she had done. The older woman frowned at the sight of the witch that had spoken, she was far from happy about being brought back; she wanted to know what was going on here.

"Sabine! What's the meaning of this?" the woman demanded, she had no connection to the two people next to her and she doubted that Sabine did either; she just didn't understand why they had been brought back. The three stared at Sabine as a smile formed on her face, it was clear that she was the reason that the four Harvest girls hadn't come back like they were meant to do and she had hijacked the spell that was meant to save their people.

"Bastianna, I've had to endure people calling me "Sabine" for almost a year now. I'd appreciate it if you'd call me by my real name… Celeste," Sabrina replied with a smile on her face, she had a feeling that things were going to work just fine.

* * *

Gasping for breath as she jerked awake, Evelyn tried to shake the horrible dream that she'd had; her stomach turned at the images that she'd seen and she hoped that it wasn't a vision of what was too come. The terror of seeing Klaus that angry and prepared to hurt Rebekah in her dreams had scared her; it was a side to Klaus that Evelyn never wanted to see for herself.

Resting a hand against her bump, Evelyn swallowed knowing that peace was not going to be coming to the Quarter anytime soon; it was hard to ignore the fact that the power had just disappeared. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Evelyn closed her eyes and she knew that she couldn't go into hiding until she had answers on what had happened. No matter what happened, Evelyn couldn't ignore the fact that someone had tampered with the ritual; it was never a good thing when something like that happened.

"I know… we'll just have to be careful," Evelyn whispered smiling as she felt the babies move, she would be careful for their sake but that didn't mean that she could just ignore what had happened. The fact that someone has stolen all that energy didn't sit well with Evelyn, she doubted that whoever had taken it would ignore the Mikaelsons for long. Her vision only made her more convinced that the Mikaelsons siblings were in danger and if that was true then it was only a matter of time before attention moved back her way.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	19. Part 1 - Chapter 18: Papa Tunde

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Papa Tunde** **.**

Looking out of the window, Evelyn couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right and the more that she thought about it; the more convinced she became that trouble was brewing in New Orleans. As much as she wished that she could just run and hide away, Evelyn didn't feel right doing so and she found herself determined to make sure that everything was well before she went.

Sophia had tried to talk some sense into her and begged her friend to see that there was nothing that could be done now that Davina was dead but Evelyn wasn't so sure. It felt like there was something that she had missed, something that she was sure her grandmother would have noticed if she had still been here. However, Evelyn knew that wasn't possible and she needed to do something if she was going to help; she wasn't just going to be side-lined when she knew that there had to be some way that she could help.

"We have an issue and since Niklaus has left you here, I find it my responsibility to care for you," Elijah announced entering the room, he had been surprised to find that Klaus hadn't managed to hide her away again and he was hopeful that he might have the chance to speak with her now. The fact that his sister had gone missing while there seemed to have been a couple of attacks against vampires only made Elijah more convinced about protecting his family in any way that he could. raising an eyebrow, Evelyn turned to face Elijah a little surprised that he had come to her; she hadn't really had much chance to speak with him or Rebekah since she had been impregnated with the twins.

"You want my help?" Evelyn asked curious about why he had come to her, she knew that he spent most of his time with Hayley and it made her wonder why he wished for her help. She moved away from the window and moved to stand just a couple of feet before him; she could only imagine what Hayley had been saying about her.

"So, it would seem," Elijah mused knowing that things weren't going to get any easier, he wanted nothing more than to make sure that Rebekah was safe; her plans always seemed to end in her in some sort of trouble. Since arriving here in New Orleans, all she had done was plot against Klaus in a bid to get revenge against him despite the fact that their dear brother had been rather at peace as of late.

Elijah could only put it down to the presence of Evelyn, for even when it had been Hayley carrying his child; Klaus hadn't shown much interest until it suited him. Klaus had been oddly peaceful even for him and Rebekah's actions only seemed to stir up more trouble than there worth; she had sided with Marcel until Klaus had taken back the Quarter from him.

Only hours ago, she had been ranting about finding whoever had stolen the Harvest magic and siding with them in an effort to again hurt her brother in some way. She feared his mood wouldn't last and Elijah understood that but it had been months since Klaus had any dangerous flare ups and he was seeing some chance in him. Elijah feared that Rebekah might have found the whoever had stolen that power and bitten of more than she could chew.

"Very well," Evelyn replied with a shrug of her shoulder, she doubted that she would be much help considering her condition but she was willing to give anything a shot. She wasn't going to forget that she was carrying the twins, they came first and she was sure that things weren't going to get any better if she sat around doing nothing and she was hopeful that she would find what she wanted.

* * *

"You're different from what I expected," Elijah mused as they continued to look for his sister, he wasn't sure quite what to make of Evelyn sometimes but he was sure that they could get along just fine. Evelyn raised an eyebrow at Elijah, she wasn't quite sure what he meant by that since she was sure that she had never met Elijah before she had come to New Orleans.

"I knew your grandmother when she was your age," Elijah explained carefully, he was sure that Eliza had kept their friendship a secret and he didn't blame her for doing so. She had been engaged to marry when Elijah had last saw her and it had been upsetting what had happened to her; more than ever he was sure that her advice would have helpful during this time.

Evelyn wasn't sure how Elijah wanted her to respond, he was aware that she had been on the outs with Eliza when the woman had died; there hadn't been much chance for them to talk about how she knew the Mikaelsons. They made their way further into the warehouse, they had used a simple tracking spell to try and track Rebekah down and it had lead them here; she was a little wary about this and had left Klaus a message telling him where she was going. They had no idea why Rebekah might have come to a place like this but there was no sign of her so far and it set Elijah on edge that his sister might had gotten tangled up in something that she should have left alone.

"If you're about to tell me you slept with her… I don't want to hear it," Evelyn replied stiffly, she wrinkled her nose at the idea and hoped that wasn't where he had been planning to take the conversation. Elijah chuckled at that and shook his head, his eyes watching her closely as they walked and he knew that Eliza would have been proud of her granddaughter.

"Not at all, in fact I was going to say how much you remind me of her," Elijah stated with a smile, he could only imagine what greatness that Evelyn might achieve and he was sure that once this was all over that she would do so.

"I know that things have not been simple between you and Hayley, she's told me of the talks that you and her have shared," Elijah continued softly, he didn't mean to pry but he had wished to speak with Evelyn for a while. Especially now that his brother seemed more inclined to note her as the mother of his unborn child and not Hayley; he was worried that the shewolf might find herself pushed out.

"I feel like Hayley shall be a wonderful mother to her child," Elijah said proudly, he had seen how strong Hayley was and what she was doing for her people; he could see no one better suited for the role that she had been blessed with. Evelyn paused at that, her stomach knotting at the thought and she frowned knowing that no matter what Hayley might have said to Elijah; her actions and words to Evelyn told an entirely different story.

"You might want to talk with Hayley about what she wants before you say anything more…" Evelyn warned softly, she didn't wish to fight with him and she had a feeling that Hayley would say whatever she thought Elijah might like to hear. There was no denying that Hayley was interested in Elijah, even a blind man could see that but Evelyn wasn't going to believe that Hayley had a change in heart about the twins until she saw it herself.

As hard as it would be, if Hayley truly wished to be a mother to her children then Evelyn would step aside even if it broke her heart to do so. Elijah frowned at her words, however he didn't get to reply as they stepped into another part of the warehouse; the two of them came to a stop at the sight of Rebekah laying in the middle of a circle.

"Rebekah," Elijah called attempting to hurry to his sister's side, only to be stopped by a barrier that was made by the salt that surrounded her on the floor; she was shielded in and whoever had done this had expected people to come looking for her. Evelyn slowly moved forward, she had never seen anything like this in her life and she couldn't imagine who could have done this; she feared that the person was still hanging around somewhere. She watched as Elijah called Sophie the witch, who was still with the bodies that had turned up over the past couple of days; he was sure that she would know how to deal with this.

"What is this?" Evelyn asked, it was clear that it was some sort of magic but it set her on edge and she couldn't help but fear the person that was behind it; she had never seen anything like this in her life. Elijah only spared Evelyn a glance, he was sure that this was a shock to her and he knew that Klaus would kill him if anything happened to her that had claimed his heart. His brother had been rather protective over Evelyn since she had become pregnant with his child and it was clear that should anything happen to her then Elijah would have to deal with her brother.

"Some kind of boundary spell. Someone is channelling her. Typically, it's a lethal process, but because she's an Original, she can't die. Instead, she's an endless source of power," Elijah explained calmly, he needed answers on how to save his sister before it did some serious damage to her. Evelyn nodded her head before turning her attention to Rebekah, she had no idea how to help Rebekah but she had a feeling that she would be able to do something.

* * *

"You have to get her out of there," Elijah demanded pacing up and down, he was getting tired of this and he wanted to know what could be do; Sophie was being little to know help and he was being to wonder why he had turned to her. Evelyn watched him from where she was sitting, she wished she knew more about this sort of magic so that she could be of some use right now instead of a burden.

"You're not listening. We cannot enter the circle. There's some kind of confinement spell... If I can't remove her, we can't break the link," Elijah insisted annoyed that this was taking so long, he didn't know who had done this and what they could be doing with the power that they were channelling. He dreaded to think what Klaus might have found when he had been called away but Elijah doubted that it would be pretty and they were running out of time.

"It's a convoluted spell. It's like a witch's recipe. You can spoil the balance by adding a more potent ingredient. A mystical binding agent. I don't know, volcanic ash, rock salt... anything up to and including eye of newt," Sophie explained over the phone, she was surprised that the vampires were still asking for her help after what had happened. She had thought that this would all be over after what had happened during the harvest ritual and Sophie wasn't sure how long it was going to last.

"What about the blood of a witch?" Elijah asked slowly turning around to look at Evelyn, she was a pretty powerful witch even if she did tend to doubt herself add in the fact that she was carrying Klaus child; there was a good chance that this could work. He just hoped that Klaus wasn't going to be a complete nightmare about what he was going to do and wouldn't try and lock Evelyn away from the world. Looking up from where she was sat, Evelyn stared at Elijah and she knew that he wouldn't ask if it weren't important that it was done.

"Do you have the blood of a witch? Never mind, Klaus's pet project," Sophie murmured with a shake of her head, she should have known that Evelyn was on hand to help the Mikaelsons. They had been nothing but kind to the witch since the coven had impregnated her with Klaus's child. Elijah hung up the phone knowing that they didn't have much time, he just hoped that this would work and he would deal with the consequences for his actions later.

Taking a deep breath, Evelyn nodded her head and allowed Elijah to take her wrist; she winced a little as he bit down on her wrist to draw blood before they walked around the magic circle together. Elijah made sure that the blood flowed onto the magical boundary and watched as it started to fizzle and deteriorate before them. It was only then that Elijah could step through the boundary and collect a still unconscious Rebekah, he checked her over knowing that she was going to have one hell of a headache when she woke up.

Evelyn peeked down at her wrist, she swallowed as she stared at the wound which was starting to heal by itself; her heart pounded in her chest knowing that shouldn't be possible. Walking back towards Evelyn, Elijah offered her a reassuring smile before he took her hand and vamp-speeded out of the warehouse knowing that they needed to get home.

The faster that they returned to the compound, the sooner that Rebekah could be healed and he could find out what had been going on. Something was afoot in New Orleans and Elijah feared that it was just the beginning of whatever their enemies had planned for them; they needed to trust in one another more than ever now.

* * *

Slowly walking through the crypt, Celeste watched Papa Tunde while he continued performing a ritual with his blade; she couldn't help but smile about how well her plan had gone so far. The Mikaelsons had no idea that it was her behind all of this and she had a brand-new body just waiting for her to jump into; she had never thought that her plans for revenge would work out this well. Papa Tunde held the blade up into the air allowing the moonlight to shine over it before standing from his position and handing it to Celeste with a nod of his head.

"Is it done?" Celeste asked turning the blade over in her hands, she was impressed with his work but she knew that there must be great sacrifice if her plan was going to work. It had been a marvellous plan and she doubted that anyone would see what she had planned coming until it was too late; Celeste knew that they would never recover from what she had planned.

"This blade now contains all the power I harvested from the vampires. It will do things worse than death, even to an Original," Papa Tunde stated with a smile, he had raided the vampire graveyard while Klaus and Marcel had been out for the count. It had been a fruitful trip and he would die happily knowing that Klaus and Elijah would both suffer for what they had done to him and his sons.

"And are you ready for the final offering?" Celeste asked him with a smile, she wasn't sure what would happen when things were finished but she wasn't going to stick around to find out. Papa Tunde eyed the blade that he had handed to her and nodded his head before Celeste moved to stand behind him and slit his throat with the knife; she watched the blade feeling Tunde's power slowly being absorbed into and smirked. The Mikaelsons were going to pay for what they had done and when she was done with them Forever and Always was going to be a nightmare for each of the siblings to face.

* * *

 **Wednesday is the series finale of The Originals, I'm not mentally prepared to say goodbye to the show and given how the last episode ended... I have a feeling that I am going to be heartbroken.**

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	20. Part 1 - Chapter 19: Caring for Klaus

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Caring for Klaus.**

Sitting in the waiting room for her appointment, Evelyn was surprised that she hadn't been able to get a hold of Klaus when she had left for her check-up; she knew how much he liked coming to her appointments with her. However, this time it seemed like she would be here alone and Evelyn couldn't help but hope that he would turn up; she liked being able to share these moments with him.

Things had been a little strange since they had rescued Rebekah from the hands of Papa Tunde; they had found the man dead the next morning with his throat slit and it had only caused more worry. Especially when the news that one of the Harvest Girls had risen again, it had given them hope that more would return if they could work out who had taken their places.

Marcel had been especially interested in the return of the Harvest Girl and Evelyn had to admit that she had noticed that things seemed to be changing around the Quarter now that she had returned. Evelyn rested a hand on her bump, she smiled feeling the babies kick and she wanted nothing more than to see them; she found herself loving them and she wanted to protect them.

The only downside was the fact that Klaus wasn't here and she hoped that he had gotten her messages about her appointment; she couldn't help but worry about the fact that she hadn't heard back from him. He had been gone all day and Evelyn had asked when she was leaving to see if anyone knew when he would be back but no one that she had spoken to seemed to know what was going on. Hayley had been her ever so pleasant self when Evelyn had spoken to her; she hadn't known where Klaus or his siblings where when she had asked her.

"Miss Danvers? We are ready for you," the midwife called signalling for her to come on through, she offered a kind smile to her patient as she got to her feet and made her way across the waiting room. It seemed unreal how fast the pregnancy was moving along and Evelyn was sure that the twins would arrive before she knew it, she could only hope that things had calmed down before then.

The last thing that Evelyn wanted was for the twins to be born into a world where everyone was trying to kill one another; she was only too grateful for the house that Klaus had provided her with. Getting the appointment under way, Evelyn couldn't help but feel nervous as the doctor made sure that everything was going well. Usually Klaus was here to distract her and Evelyn was often thankful for that, today was different and she wished that she'd been able to get a hold of Sophia so that she could have been here with her.

Her best friend had just started a new job in the Quarter and Evelyn knew that she was trying her best to make sure that she had something to do. Being one of the few humans that seemed to be in on the secret wasn't easy and there wasn't much for her to do; she wasn't able to deal with a lot of the problems that were occurring around them.

"Everything looks perfect… the second twin seems to be finally catching up with the first," the doctor informed Evelyn, they had been a little worried that the second twin would be very small when they were born especially since they continued to remain eclipsed by their sister. However, things seemed to be correcting themselves and Evelyn was thankful for that, she was willing to try anything to make sure they were okay.

Collecting her things to leave, Evelyn paused as her phone started to ring; it was Elijah and she couldn't help but be concerned that something had happened.

* * *

"How the hell do you _accidentally_ stab your brother?" Evelyn asked staring at Elijah like he was crazy, she looked over at Klaus who was laying shirtless on his bed; he had his eyes closed and he was gasping in pain. Papa Tunde's blade was embedded in his chest and Evelyn couldn't quite wrap her head around the mess that they were in; the house was oddly quiet and it made her wonder what had happened.

"My brother has a mystical torture device buried in his chest," Elijah said ignoring the question, he didn't have time for this and he could only imagine how this situation could get worse. Rebekah and Marcel had fled after what had happened and Elijah doubted that they would return; Klaus was furious and it seemed like Celeste had gotten what she wanted by tearing the family apart. Removing his jacket, Elijah rolled up his sleeves and moved forward as he prepared to remove the dagger that he had stabbed his brother with.

"And every second it remains causes Niklaus untold suffering," Elijah mused looking down at Klaus, he wasn't going to let him murder Rebekah and he hoped that their sister had been smart enough to get far, far away from here. Evelyn stared at him, she had arrived home just in time to see him dragging Klaus through the front door; she wished that he would just tell her what had happened.

"Then why did you do it?" Evelyn snapped not happy about this, something inside of her hurt at the sight of Klaus like this; she didn't care what Klaus had done to deserve it but it made her uncomfortable how calm Elijah was. None of this sat well with her and she still had no idea why he had felt the need to drive some torture device into his brother's chest.

"You might want to take a step back." Elijah ordered before preparing to remove the dagger, he didn't feel guilty for what he had done since it had stopped Klaus murdering Rebekah. They had been played and Elijah knew that things were going to change from here on out, he was just going to have to keep a closer eye on his brother from now on. Evelyn warily took a step back, a nagging feeling filled her mind and she pushed it back; she needed to focus and she doubted getting distracted would help the situation in anyway.

"Why do you call for me?" Evelyn asked crossing her arms, she watched as Elijah collected the scalpel and prepared to use it on Klaus; she felt her stomach turn a little before she turned away. The last thing that she needed was to throw up, her stomach twisted and she felt the twins kick up a storm almost as if they knew what was happening was distressing her.

"Because of all the people that could be here, you're probably the only one he wouldn't immediately slaughter," Elijah explained, he didn't know what it was about Evelyn that seemed to sooth the monster that Klaus had become but he was thankful for that now. Especially given the fact that right now, she was pregnant with his brother's child; it should be enough to convince Klaus not to go on his murdering spree when he was recovered enough. Elijah slowly used the scalpel to slice into Klaus along the red scar in the middle of his chest, before jamming his fist into the open wound to grab the blade that he had put there.

"Also, he speaks of you with what is a rare degree… for him, at least… of respect. I can see you challenge him to see himself and others in a new light," Elijah admitted not looking back at Evelyn, he could see how much Klaus cared for the witch and it was something that he hadn't seen in a very long time. He wondered if Klaus had even realised that he had developed quite an attachment to the woman while she had been in his life for such a short time.

Elijah didn't want to think about the last woman that his brother had cared about, he was sure that he would only feel remorse if he considered what had happened and he didn't need that right now. Pulling the dagger from Klaus's chest, Elijah didn't even flinch when his brother cried out in agony at his actions; Evelyn flinched at the sound and she closed her eyes glad that it was glad.

"A wonderful skill that I shall be counting on very shortly. You see, Niklaus will be weak as he recovers. So, watch over him and feed him, if you would. But slowly, please, and from your wrist," Elijah continued setting down the dagger, he wiped the blood from his hands and looked at Evelyn. He was playing on the fact that Klaus wouldn't dare touch Evelyn especially while she was pregnant it would give Rebekah even more time to get as far as she could away from here.

"Don't you guys have bags of blood in storage?" Evelyn argued wondering if Elijah realised what he was asking, she was pregnant and she very much doubted that Klaus would touch her if he had any say in the matter. The noise that Klaus made at the mere suggestion of the act told her that he wouldn't do it; she was sure a blood bag would be better to help him recover.

"We do, but as of this moment you are carrying his much-desired child… he'll ingest slow and with more care. Perhaps you could use the time constructively? Persuade him not to murder his baby sister," Elijah insisted with a frown, he had never intended for it to take this route and he wanted nothing more than to keep his family together.

Evelyn frowned at that, she really wished that Elijah would just explain the situation to her so she had an idea about why Klaus might want to kill his sister and before she could ask Elijah anything he had disappeared. Taking a deep breath, Evelyn sat on the edge of the bed next to Klaus, she moved to pull up her sleeve only for Klaus's hand to catch her own and stop her.

A grimace on his face as he shook his head, Klaus wasn't going to drink from her and he cursed Elijah in his mind for leaving him in this position; he would have his head for even suggesting that he drink from Evelyn. She was pregnant with his children and there was no way in hell that he would drink from here; a fact that Elijah had used against him and he cursed him for it.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus croaked his eyes watching her closely as she continued to sit beside him; his anger from his discovery dissolved while he spoke with her. Sure, he might not have been the best brother to Rebekah at times but Klaus had never thought that she would turn her back on him in such a way to call their father. Evelyn looked towards Klaus and brushed some hair from her face, she was still a little lost about all of this and she was surprised that Klaus was willing to suffer more by not drinking from her when it might make him better.

"Just about everything," Evelyn replied, there was so much that she didn't know about him and had only heard as rumours; she was sure that there were parts that would horrify her when she discovered the truth. But that was the past and Evelyn was sure that given the chance, Klaus could be the great if he was giving the chance; he was going to get that chance and she was going to give it to him. Klaus raised an eyebrow, he could have guessed that but he had a feeling that she had something that she wished to say to him about his own plans once they were done here.

The room was silent for a moment while Evelyn tried to think what she was going to say, she didn't want to say something out of term and she knew that Elijah expected her to talk him out of trying to kill Rebekah. It was a situation that she didn't know about and Elijah had left her in the dark before disappearing and leaving her with Klaus to care for.

"Do I want to know what happened today?" Evelyn asked softly, she had to know what she was dealing with before she could try and help; she wasn't a mind reader and she cursed Elijah for ditching her with no answers. Klaus was silent as he looked away from her, his eyes unseeing for a moment while he considered how to answer her; he had never thought that Rebekah would do such a thing to him.

"She betrayed me," Klaus replied simply, she wouldn't understand and he was in no mood to discuss the fact that his own sister had called their dear father to come and kill him. He had thought that he had been rather tolerate and accepting of her relationship around the time that she had betrayed him but apparently his actions and kindness hadn't been enough. Even now, Klaus had that his sister continued to plot and work against him when he was trying to recreate a place that his children could call home.

"I get that you are angry at your sister," Evelyn began carefully, she moved to face Klaus glad that he seemed to be listening to her. Klaus's green eyes searched Evelyn's face wondering what she was going to say and he guessed that things were that he could put on hold for a moment; he would find his darling sister where she and Marcel hid.

"But trying to kill her isn't the answer…" Evelyn continued when he didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what he might say but she knew that these might be her only chance. Klaus was getting his strength back and he was going to do what he wanted when he got back to his feet; she could only hope to talk a little sense into him now before it was too late. Pursing his lips, Klaus stared at Evelyn wondering why she was doing this and he knew that his time was coming; he would make those who had wronged him pay.

"Sometimes it's just better to let go of the past Klaus… it's far more damaging to hold onto the things that hurt you than it is to let them go," Evelyn advised softly, she had held onto the past and it had nearly gotten her killed before and she wished that she had known better. The anger that Klaus carried around with him would destroy him and Evelyn didn't want that, she cared about him and he was going to have two people that would need him very soon.

Klaus was silent at her words and she hoped for a moment that he was actually taking in her advice; she couldn't offer him much because she wasn't a therapist or anything like that. Pushing himself up a little, Klaus watched Evelyn knowing that she was trying her best; he was a little surprised that they were talking about this, he hadn't expected this from her.

"Have you ever taken your own advice?" Klaus asked, he had noticed that Evelyn had often held herself back and he wondered just what had happened in her past. She didn't reply with gave Klaus enough of an answer before he pushed himself to his feet making Evelyn stare at him; she hadn't expected him to be able to get up so quickly.

"One day you will have to tell me about it… however today I have something that I need to do," Klaus said smashing a statue so that he could retrieve the item that was inside of it; he clutched it into his hand and looked back towards Evelyn. He would have loved to stay and chat but he knew that there was something that he needed to be doing right now and there was nothing that could dissuade him from his task.

There was no way that he would let Rebekah or Marcel got away with what they had done to him and Klaus knew that his revenge would be sweet and there was nothing that they could that would stop him from finding them. Evelyn barely had a chance to react before Klaus disappeared in front of her eyes, she cursed knowing that there was nothing more that she could do that would help now; she could only hope she'd had some effect on Klaus.

* * *

 **What did you all think of the Finale?**

 **I'm heartbroken and feel that Klaus and Elijah both deserved better. Klaus missed out on so much of Hope's life and deserved his shot at happiness.**

 **If they had to kill someone off then I think they should have placed the Hallow in Elijah, only because he would have been reunited with Hayley and gotten that last dance with her.** **The finale felt like a rip-of and I couldn't help but think of the fact that this was sort of what they had originally planned for the Vampire Diaries.**

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	21. Part 1 - Chapter 20: You Have Me

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: You Have Me.**

Staring down at the book that she was holding, Evelyn didn't look up as she heard someone step into the room behind her; the sun rising through the morning, the only sign of time that she noted. The compound was silent and Evelyn hadn't heard anyone else return, she could only imagine what had happened while she had stayed behind and Klaus had taken off after his sister in search of revenge.

The person paused for only a moment before they made their way passed Evelyn to stare out of the window; neither speaking while they enjoyed the silence that had settled around them. Neither quite remembering the last time that the world had been so quiet; it was hard to believe that was true with enemies around them all the time.

"You didn't kill her," Evelyn guessed, closing her book as she looked up at Klaus already knowing that he hadn't; she wasn't sure what would have stayed his hand but she was sure he had. Klaus didn't reply for a moment, his eyes focused on the rising sun as he thought about the night that he'd had locked in a graveyard with his siblings.

"I banished her," Klaus revealed quietly, the last moments of their talk played on his mind and he knew that it was for the best that Rebekah left New Orleans. There was no trust between them and he despised the idea that at any moment, she would turn on him in favour of his enemies when he was his mind was distracted by other things.

Marcel was another story and Klaus was sure that his former protégé would continue to linger in New Orleans despite the fact that the woman that he claimed to love was leaving. He couldn't find it in him to trust Marcel, he knew the other man wanted him gone and would happily find someway to kill him if it weren't for the sire-bond between them.

"You were right… holding onto the past can be damaging but it's all I have," Klaus murmured shaking his head, he had held onto everything that he had suffered at the hands of those who had hurt him and it had made him strong. There was a reason that he was feared, there was a reason that none would dare cross him for many years and Klaus had once prided himself on that.

"That's not true… you have Elijah…" Evelyn said shaking her head, however Klaus scoffed at the mention of his brother; she guessed that wasn't the best example that she could have given right now. It was only the day before that Elijah had left her with an injured Klaus after he had removed the torture device that he had driven into his own brother's chest.

"You still have the babies… and you still have me," Evelyn said instead, she got up from her chair and smiled at him knowing that had to count for something; a hand resting on the bump that she carried and she knew that the twins were something that Klaus could think happily of. Klaus stared at her surprised that she would include herself, only hours ago he had been so sure that he would kill Rebekah for her betrayal and yet here he stood after banishing her and setting her free from him.

Stepping towards Evelyn, Klaus gently rested a hand against the bump and smiled to himself feeling his twins kick; he had never imagined that he would ever get the chance to be a father. Hell, there was a time that he had thought that was for the best that he could never have children; now here he was about to be a father in a matter of months. His eyes moved away from the bump and to meet with Evelyn's blue eyes; her confusion shining through for a moment before he leant forward and kissed her.

The sudden kiss caught Evelyn completely by surprise, she had not been expecting it and she stood frozen for a moment before Klaus pulled away; however, he didn't get far before she gently pulled him back into a kiss. A part of her knew that there was only one way that this could end and it frightened her but she was always going to be linked with Klaus and there was no escaping that. There was something more to everything that had happened in these past months, she knew that there was very little chance that the spell like that could have backfired as it had without a little push.

"Niklaus," Elijah called from downstairs forcing them to pull apart, Klaus rested his head against Evelyn's for a moment before he gently stepped away from her. He winked before walking out of her room and heading off to deal with his brother who would surely have questions about what had happened last time. Elijah was forever trying to keep the peace between his siblings so he was likely to be rather understanding of Klaus's decision to banish Rebekah rather than killing her.

Evelyn watched him leave before she slowly reached up to touch her lips; she couldn't believe that had happened and a small smile formed on her face. Turning back to her chair, Evelyn made her way back over to it unaware that what had just happened had been witnessed; she sat down and focused back on her back still smiling.

Just out of sight, Hayley stared at the witch with a frown on her face as she thought about what she had just seen; the argument that Klaus and Elijah were having only making her roll her eyes as she moved back to her own room. it hadn't escaped her noticed that things had started to cool somewhat between her and Elijah; he had been rather distracted by his unruly siblings to help her.

Since meeting her pack, Hayley had been determined to find a way to break the curse on them since Evelyn had made it clear that she had no interest in helping her. It didn't seem fair that her people suffered while the witches got away with what they had done, the one witch that could help them in some way wasn't going to for some stupid reason.

Hayley closed her bedroom door behind her as she thought about the meeting that she'd had earlier that day; she had pleaded with Genevieve to lift the curse and the witch had wanted something in return. She wanted some way to get rid of the vampire problem that plagued New Orleans and was sure that Hayley had the key to doing so; she would only lift the curse if Hayley helped her with this.

Pacing the room that she called her own, Hayley knew that Evelyn would be the perfect way for the witches to get rid of the witches especially if they succeed in killing the Mikaelsons. With the Mikaelsons dead, their sire-lines would kill off any vampires left in the Quarter and even with Rebekah now banished; she would come back if something were to happen to her brothers.

The question remained just how she was going to use this information to help the witches and get her pack uncursed so that she could have a family once again. They would get back what was taken from them and they would have nothing to fear from the vampires once they were gone; she couldn't imagine that anyone would actually miss the Mikaelsons.

Reaching for her phone, Hayley dialled the number that she had for Genevieve before she pressed the phone to her ear; she doubted anyone would be listening to what she said anyway. Klaus tended to ignore her since she was no longer pregnant with his demon baby and Elijah was too busy trying to keep his siblings from causing any further trouble. Plus, Hayley very much doubted that Evelyn even knew that she was her since the witch would probably think that she was still down at the bayou.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	22. Part 1 - Chapter 21: Elijah's Peace Part

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Elijah's Peace Party.**

"What is this?" Evelyn asked raising an eyebrow at the box that Klaus had set on her bed, she had no idea what was going on but she had noticed a change in him since Rebekah had left and their kiss. Klaus had spent a lot of time painting since then and Evelyn couldn't help but be curious about his sudden inspiration; he had yet to show her, his work but he seemed pleased with what he was doing. Sitting down in the chair by her bed, Klaus leaned back in the chair and smiled at Evelyn; he had just finished his interesting meeting with Hayley's new werewolf friend.

"I have to attend Elijah's party and I was hoping you'd come with me," Klaus mused bored watching her, he had spent a lot of time avoiding whatever Elijah had planned for the Quarter. As of late, Klaus couldn't deny that he had found something more interesting to do than govern the land that he had claimed.

Instead he spent his days painting and spending time with Evelyn, they had yet to discuss the kiss that they had shared but Klaus was surprised with how at ease she seemed around him still. Evelyn raised an eyebrow before she reached over to open the box that Klaus had set on her desk; she blinked not even surprised at the beautiful royal blue maternity dress that was inside.

This was certainly not what she had been expecting and Evelyn had to admit that she had hoped to avoid attending the party that Elijah was throwing since everyone would be attending. That included the Quarter witches and it made her uncomfortable, she didn't want anything to do with them and she knew that they wouldn't have given up on their plan for her yet even if the Elders that had planned it where now dead.

"I guess saying no isn't an option?" Evelyn said looking to Klaus, she touched the soft material of the dress and had to admit that she was rather impressed that he had managed to pick this out for her.

* * *

"You got dragged into this too?" Evelyn asked surprised to see Sophia in attendance, she hadn't expected her best friend to be here and she was happy to see her; she had lost Klaus a little while ago when he had disappeared to speak with his brother. It was no secret that none of the people that where here liked one another and there was bound to be a fight that broke out sooner or later; she guessed between the vampires and the werewolves. Sophia nodded her head and looked around, she was surprised that so many people had come and she knew that Elijah's end goal was to bring peace to the French Quarter.

"Elijah needed a date and he asked me," Sophia replied smiling, it had been completely unexpected since she assumed he was interested in Hayley but she wasn't going to say no to a date with a man like Elijah. There had been no sign of the she-wolf since they had arrived and Sophia could only imagine what she would be like when she realised that Elijah had brought a date.

"You're Evelyn Danvers," a woman said approaching the two, her bright red hair was perfectly styled and her eyes firmly locked on the younger witch before her. Her eyes flickered over Sophia before deeming her not a threat, she had heard so much about the woman before her and she was glad that they finally have the chance to meet.

"I am Genevieve, the new coven Elder," the woman said introducing herself, a kind smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes as she offered out her hand for Evelyn to shake. The identity of the woman made Evelyn nervous and she stepped back, she didn't trust anyone from the coven and she had no intentions of allowing them to think that they could get into her head.

"I just wanted to apologise for any misgivings between my coven and yourself," Genevieve said smiling, her eyes lowering to the bump that Evelyn covered and she stared for a moment too long making Evelyn frown at her. Genevieve was sure that this was what it would take to make them the power to be feared; Davina had been more than helpful since her return even if she was rather less prepared than Monique and Abigail.

"We would be honoured to have a Danvers' witch join our coven," Genevieve mused sipping on her own drink, she had no idea what they could offer her but there had to be something. Something was coming and Genevieve wanted to be prepared, she wanted to have every power available to them so that they would come out on top. Evelyn scoffed shaking her head, she wanted nothing to do with the coven that had forced her into the situation that she was in even if she had come to accept it.

"Is there a problem here?" Klaus asked appearing through the crowd, he wrapped an arm around Evelyn's waist and held her close; his eyes on Genevieve knowing he'd happily snap her neck if needed. A sudden crash from behind them made the four turn around just as all hell broke loose; Klaus kept Evelyn close not wishing for either of them to get dragged into this fight. He carefully pulled Evelyn back away with him when the fight started to escalate with Elijah and Jackson seeming to end up pulled into it; the last thing he wanted was for her to be caught in the middle of it.

"What's stopping you? Kill him," Hayley said walking towards the four that were fighting, she was tired of this and she wished that they would just end it already; if they couldn't live in peace then what was the point to any of this. Elijah stared at her, his hold on the werewolf that had gotten into the fight didn't lighten and he could just see that Hayley was being one dared move wondering who would snap next, this entire evening was meant to be about peace and it was clear that wasn't even possible with them all having a nice time.

"Go ahead Elijah do it, it's not like he doesn't deserve to die," Hayley continued, her eyes daring him to argue with her; she held her head high as she approached the men knowing that all eyes were on her. She remained focused on what she was doing, she was here to offer her people the chance to come back from hiding and she had been so angry that Elijah had tried to leave the werewolves out.

It only served to make her more convinced that her secret alliance with the witches was what the wolves needed to regain their position in the Quarter. The tension in the air continued and Hayley frowned displeased that nothing was being done, she would do anything for her pack and she was going to prove that she was a force to be reckoned with.

"I mean it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches so that she could be tortured, but then again wasn't it Diego who lead a werewolf massacre last month, then the witches cursed the wolves and the humans stood back and let that happen," Hayley ranted getting angrier with each word.

The injustice that had been served and she knew that it had to end if they ever stood a chance of having somewhere to call home; she just had to play her cards right. Everyone in this room was at fault and if they couldn't let go of the past then what was their future going to be like; she knew that her little speech would make people think and it would cover her back for now. There was no way that anyone especially Elijah could realise just what she was doing.

"When you think about it… everyone here deserves to die," Hayley finished tilting her head as her eyes burned into Elijah's; he was drinking in every word that she said and she felt a sense of power that she'd never had before. There was silence for a moment while Hayley's words sunk in and no one moved not sure what would come next; the entire room watching the scene that was unfolding before them with interest.

"Are you reaching your point?" Elijah asked staring at Hayley, he hadn't expected her to react like this and he did hope that she had some reason for coming forward now. He had thought that there would be more fighting than this and he was a little relieved that there wasn't; he was glad that someone was talking sense in all of this.

"My point Elijah is this… if we all can't learn to get along, if our families can't create some sort of unite then what is the point… kill each other and get it over with," Hayley continued softly, she moved to stand just before Elijah and hoped that she had gotten her point across. Elijah stared at her for a moment longer before he released his hold on the werewolf and stepped back; he was glad that someone else could see what he was trying to do here since Klaus was being no help at all.

The moment that Elijah released Oliver, Jackson let go of Diego and stepped back away from him; they all knew that Hayley was right about making peace to protect the Quarter. Elijah moved so that he could get the treaty that he would ask for each of them to sign; he needed this to work if there was any chance of stopping a war from happening.

One by one he called forth the leaders of the fractions, those who he would expect to keep the peace between them; Elijah wasn't stupid, he knew that some would still wish to gain power but it was a start. Diego, Genevieve, Francesca Correa, Hayley, and Elijah himself all signed the treaty with people watching them each having their own reason for doing so.

"Evelyn," Elijah called holding out the pen to the witch, he knew that she wasn't likely to be the cause of any trouble but he wanted all his bases covered; he needed to show that everyone was behind this. The fact that she was carrying Klaus's child made her a problem that Elijah feared that he might have to deal with in the future; he was certain that to keep the peace that having her onside would be important.

People seemed to turn and look towards the witch that had found herself currently pregnant with the child of Klaus Mikaelson; whispered erupted in the room as she sighed and moved away from Klaus to sign the treaty. Jackson stared at the witch that Hayley had told him about, he frowned not sure what to think of her and he couldn't understand what all the fuss was about.

To him there was nothing special about Evelyn, she looked just like every other witch that he had come into contact with; he could kill her in an instant and she wouldn't see it coming. Klaus watched as Evelyn signed the treaty, she was the least likely person to break it and he knew what Elijah had wanted her to sign.

It was meant to show people that everyone was expected to keep the peace and since Evelyn wasn't aligned with any of those that had already signed then she could be a loose cannon. Once she had signed the treaty, Evelyn returned to Klaus's side she didn't even look towards the witches knowing that they were watching her.

She had no interest in whatever they were planning, Evelyn wished to keep her head down and stay out of any trouble that might be brewing between any of the fractions. Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist, he levelled Elijah with a look almost daring him to ask him to also sign the treaty before he started to lead Evelyn away from the party. He had made his appearance as promised and now he was going to relax with Evelyn.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	23. Part 1 - Chapter 22: Feast of the Bless

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Feast of the Blessings.**

"Do you celebrate this holiday?" Klaus asked linking arms with Evelyn as they walked through the streets ignoring the procession that was taking place around them; the streets where packed with people who had come to watch. Elijah had agreed that the witches could celebrate the Feast of the Blessings in hopes of keeping the peace and showing that they could do this without war breaking out. Things were still a little tense in the Quarter and everyone knew that one wrong step could set the entire place in flames and a war would break out like none had ever seen before.

"No," Evelyn replied wrinkling her nose, she felt uneasy with how many witches would be displaying their powers this evening and she was sure that the Cleaners would have a field-day sooner or later with the over-exposure that happened here. Magic was meant to be a secret and Evelyn knew that only certain trusted people should know about it; it should never be used in the ways that the witches around here used it.

"I was raised to keep my magic a secret… rather not get burned at the stake sort of thing," Evelyn murmured with a shake of her head, she couldn't imagine how freaked out the human world would be if they ever discovered what happened here was real. Klaus raised an eyebrow at Evelyn, he always found it interesting when she revealed how she was raised with her magic; from what he understood it had skipped her mother and gone to her after her grandmother.

The two soon reached the place where the celebration was being held and Klaus couldn't help but quickly notice that Hayley was already here and seemed to be accompanied by Elijah. Klaus frowned wondering just what his brother saw in the she-wolf, he didn't see much of her anymore since she was no longer pregnant with his child; he was rather surprised that Elijah continued to spend so much time with her.

"Shall we get a drink?" Klaus asked linking Evelyn's arm, as far as he was concerned right now; all that mattered was that he had the right witch on his side in that very moment. Evelyn nodded her head, she felt a little uneasy about being around all these ancestral witches and she could only hope that the evening wasn't going to turn out a complete disaster. The two of them walked towards the refreshment table that had been set out for all the guests that were around; the room was rather quiet as they waited for the witches of the moment to arrive.

"Ahh. Niklaus, I am glad to see that you are here," Elijah mused approaching the couple, he had hoped that his brother would turn up and he did hope that with Evelyn on Klaus's arm that might stop him from doing something rather stupid. This evening was the first chance that the fractions would get to show that they could be peaceful, it wasn't going to be easy and the last thing that Elijah wanted was for Klaus to ruin everything now. Evelyn and her pregnancy should be enough to keep him in line, she was the perfect distraction and Klaus was unlikely to cause trouble with her in the frame.

"Elijah. No Sophia tonight?" Klaus greeted with a smile, he had noticed that his brother hadn't brought Evelyn's friend despite the fact that he had brought her to his peace party. However, before he got to reply, the Harvest witches entered the room and everyone fell silent as they turned their attention to them; Monique Deveraux, Abigail and Davina all dressed like an element that they were meant to represent.

Monique was the element of Earth, Abigail was the element of Air and Davina was the element of Fire.

* * *

Watching Davina from across the room, Evelyn frowned seeing how isolated the younger witch was; she was shunned and outcast by those around her even at an event where she was playing a main part. There was no denying how out of place and alone Davina looked and Evelyn felt bad for her; she had been surprised when she had heard that she had been resurrected before Marcel had returned her to the witches.

Evelyn watched as someone approached Davina only for him to be lead away moments later by Monique; it was sad to watch Davina's face fall as she was left alone again. Taking a deep breath, Evelyn made her way over to the young witch wanting to comfort her; she wanted her to know that she wasn't alone in all of this.

"It's nice to see you again Davina," Evelyn said greeting the younger woman, she looked nice in her red dress and she was sure that she could use a friend. The fact that she was back with the coven that she had been separated from and worked against wasn't something that anyone would forgive or forget; they would clearly have a grudge against her.

A smile formed on Davina's nervous looking face as she spotted that it was Evelyn, her fingers clutching at the material of her dress as she glanced nervously around the room. No one had been left alone in her presence for long since the festivities, they had all been ushered away within a few minutes of approaching her.

"Evelyn," Davina greeted softly, she peeked around and wondered just when she would be forced to stand alone; the fact that she was a Harvest Witch meant little after what she had done. The ancestors had turned their back on her and tormented her while she had been dead; they had punished her for her actions against the coven until she had come back. Monique and Abigail had been trained by the ancestors and had been tasked with bringing the coven back to its former glory while she was punished for her betrayal.

"It's nice to have you back," Evelyn said looking around the room, she felt uncomfortable here and she was glad that she didn't have to stick around for long. Klaus had promised that they only had to attend for a couple of hours before they could head home; he wanted to make sure that she got her rest.

Davina smiled at that, at least with Evelyn, she had the feeling that she was being honest; she didn't feel like anyone else had missed her instead they had missed what she could do for them. Marcel had asked her for a favour as soon as she had come back, when she had refused he had given her back to the witches insisting that it was for her own good.

"If you ever want to get away from this… to get away from _them_ , I'm always here," Evelyn offered with a smile, she wanted nothing more than to offer Davina help in anyway that she could especially if things didn't work out with the coven. There was always room at the house that Klaus had gifted her, she was certain that Davina would like it there and she would be able to attend school like a normal teenagers. Davina blinked surprised at the offer, she had thought that everything would go back to normal now that she was back at the coven; she hadn't thought that Evelyn and the others wouldn't want anything to do with her.

"Hi. I'm Monique," Monique said introducing herself, her eyes focused on Evelyn as she tried to nudge Davina out of the picture; she was pleased to see that the other witch had come to their little gathering. Davina's face fell as Monique tried to take Evelyn's attention away from her; the other witch had tried her best to make her feel as unwelcome as possible since she had come back from the dead.

"Think about what I said Davina," Evelyn said reaching out to squeeze Davina's hand, she had no interest in speaking with Monique and she didn't trust any of the other witches in the room. There was no doubt in her mind that she was a target still because of her connection with the Mikaelsons and she wouldn't put it past them to be plotting against her and the babies now. Walking away, Evelyn just made it back to Klaus's side when she was approached by Genevieve who had been watching her since she had arrived; the red head wanted nothing more than to get Evelyn on her side.

"Evelyn, we are glad that you came," Genevieve announced approaching the two, she smiled completely ignoring Klaus as she stepped around him to get closer to the other witch. It seemed to Genevieve that the key to getting what she truly wanted lay with bringing Evelyn onto the side of the witches; she was rather disappointed that the other witch continued to refuse.

Evelyn held her tongue, she wasn't overly fond of any of the witches in this room; she knew that they wanted something from her and since they had managed to impregnate her for their own use, she wanted little to do with them. There was something about the older woman that made the hair on the back of Evelyn's neck stand on end, she didn't trust her and she wanted no part in any of this.

"I have a gift for you," Genevieve continued moving to take the gift from her follower and hand it over to Evelyn, she had to play this very carefully if she wanted this to work. The ancestors had told her that to win this war they would need something that Evelyn had access to; they wanted the book that had been passed down through her family. Genevieve already had plans on getting her hands-on Klaus's mother's book and she was hopeful her man would be successful in getting it tonight but she wanted Evelyn's book as well.

"I'm not accepting gifts," Evelyn replied refusing, the hairs stood on the back of her neck at the wrapped item that Genevieve was holding out to her and she didn't want to touch it. Klaus watched her closely, he could see how uncomfortable she was but he didn't wish to step in just yet when he was sure that she could handle this; the evening was winding down and they could leave soon anyway. Genevieve was certainly up to something and Klaus had already dealt with the man that she had sent to his home to steal his mother's Grimoire.

"I insist," Genevieve pushed trying to set the item into the other witch's hands, her attention was pulled from Evelyn by the sound of a marching band that walked into the room. Everyone seemed to turn to look at them knowing that this wasn't part of the festival that was going on around them; Genevieve walked away from Evelyn and Klaus wondering what was going on. The room seemed to fall silent wondering what was going on, this wasn't part of the evening and the marching band were an unexpected arrival.

"Happy La Fête des Bénédictions. We have a message for all of you, from Marcel Gerard," the leader of the marching band said before the entire group slit their wrists together, the room was deafly quiet and Elijah quickly tried to gain control of the situation. Evelyn's hand quickly dropped to protect her stomach as she realised what was about to happen; before anyone could make another move the entire room was plunged into darkness followed by screaming as the vampires begun to lose control.

Chaos erupted as the vampires started to feed on those around them, people pushed and shoved to escape with their lives and their screams rung around the room; the smell of blood filling the air. Klaus grabbed onto Evelyn and whisked her away, the last thing he wanted was someone sinking their teeth into her or doing any harm to her and the babies.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	24. Part 1 - Chapter 23: Baby Names

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Baby Names.**

"I can't believe that Marcel did that," Evelyn said relieved to have gotten out of there without becoming a snack for some hungry vampire; Klaus's quick thinking had kept her safe and Evelyn was thankful for that. There was no telling how badly this could have ended if someone had got their hands on her and Evelyn knew that it wasn't just the vampires that would have started something. It wasn't as if she was short of enemies herself right now and Evelyn wouldn't have put it past one of them to use the chaos to take her.

"He's foolish if he thinks Elijah will allow his actions to stand," Klaus replied with a shake of his head, he would admit that he was rather impressed with how his former protégé had pulled the attack off. It was certainly something he would have done in the past and he knew that Marcel was capable of and he was sure that this was only the beginning of what was going to happen.

Elijah might insist that he help him with dealing with the mess that had been created by Marcel but Klaus's attention needed to remain on Evelyn and his unborn child. Especially with the witch remaining in the Quarter like she was, Klaus could only imagine what would happen with her here; he just hoped that they would be able to handle things. Rebekah was gone and living her own life like she had always wanted and Elijah was trying to maintain his fragile control over the Quarter.

"The important thing is that he didn't endanger you or the twins during his little stunt," Klaus insisted knowing that should anything have happened to Evelyn or the twins then he would have dealt with Marcel once and for all. It wouldn't have mattered to him that he had once considered himself Marcel's adoptive father and cared for him; that time had long since passed and Marcel had very nearly endangered Evelyn and the twins.

Evelyn reached out and took Klaus's hand when she saw the dark look on his face, she could only imagine what he was thinking about and she wished to reassure him that everything was well. The last thing she needed was Klaus on a war path when there wasn't much time left until the twins were due and Evelyn wanted everything to remain as calm as possible until it was time for them to be born.

"We're okay…" Evelyn whispered, a small smile appeared on her face as she thought about the children that she was carrying; she wondered if they would look like their father. A part of her hoped that more than anything, she was sure that she would love them either way but a part of her worried that they might look like Hayley.

No matter how much she wished that she could forget that someone else had carried the twins before her; that Hayley had been the one that had conceived them with Klaus. But at the end of the day, it was her that had carried them for the most time and it was her that would give birth to them; Klaus had even made it clear that he wanted her to be their mother.

"Good," Klaus mused, his fingers carefully brushed some hair from her face and smiled down at her; his fingers lingering slightly and he found himself lost in her eyes. There was just something about Evelyn and he knew how lucky he was; this could have ended differently and he never considered how just one person could make all of the difference.

Unable to resist any longer, Klaus ducked down and kissed her knowing that at least this time there was no one home to interrupt him; he cradled her face gently between his two hands not wanting to hurt her.

* * *

"Have you had anymore ideas for baby names?" Evelyn asked watching Klaus as he worked on yet another painting, she was seated on the lounge couch in the office with a baby name book on her lap. The date was drawing closer and there still wasn't much of a decision being made, she wanted to have a couple of ideas ready and they at least knew that they were having one little girl.

Baby number Two was still hidden behind their sister and Evelyn was okay with waiting until the birth to find out what they were; she would love them either way. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, he paused what he was doing and stared at her; he hadn't put much thought into it since their last talk and he had to admit that he wasn't sure.

"What about Olivia?" Evelyn suggested staring down at the book, it was one of the more popular names at the moment and she wasn't sure how he would feel about that. Klaus wrinkled his nose and shook his head, he had hoped for something more unique for his daughter's name; he liked the fact that you didn't hear the name Evelyn much anymore.

"Nothing common," Klaus insisted before returning to his work, he wanted his children to stand out and being a Mikaelson was something that was going to set them a part anyway. Evelyn chewed on her lip as she looked back at her book and flipped through the pages trying to find something that she liked and fitted what Klaus wanted for his children's name.

"What about Hope?" Klaus suggested while he continued to paint, he had found himself thinking of a better future since not only finding out that he was going to be a father but Evelyn had come into his life. The name surprised Evelyn and she had to admit that she liked it, she hadn't thought that a name like that would appeal to him; she peeked at Klaus knowing that he was watching her.

"Hope Mikaelson," Evelyn said trying out the name, she liked the sound of it and she had a feeling that the name would fit their first daughter rather well; it just left the question on what they would name the other should they have another girl. Klaus stopped what he was doing for a moment, his eyes moving to Evelyn knowing that he quite liked the sound of that bit it wasn't what he had in mind.

"Hope Mikaelson Danvers," Klaus corrected her, it wasn't just his name that carried some power in their world and he was sure that his daughter would inherit more from him than just his hybrid nature. There was no ignoring the fact that he did come from a line of witches, at least on his mother's side; there was a strong chance that both the twins would inherit magic through him if not having been exposed to it through Evelyn. Evelyn stared at him completely taken back, she hadn't thought that he would want the twins to carry her name and she doubted that he would do the same if Hayley was still the one pregnant right now.

"You want them to have my name?" Evelyn asked touched that he would do so, she hadn't thought that he would want that and she was impressed that he would even consider giving the twins her name. Danvers was a name that dated back hundreds of years and she was always taught to have pride in the fact that she was a Danvers witch something that she had never forgotten.

"You are their mother," Klaus replied smiling before returning to his work, he wondered when he should tell her that her scent had slowly changed as her pregnancy with the twins had progressed. It was something that certainly could wait a little longer so he knew how better to explain to her what had happened and it would ease her mind.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	25. Part 1 - Chapter 24: Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Happy Birthday.**

"I feel like I'm about to explode," Evelyn whined uncomfortably, she felt huge and the last thing that she wanted to do was leave the compound right now; she would much rather stay home and relax before the twins arrived. Sophia rolled her eyes as she helped Evelyn get ready, she knew her friend was uncomfortable but she wasn't going to allow her not to celebrate her birthday before the baby came.

"Well you are a couple of weeks away from your due date," Sophia teased surprised with how big her friend had gotten in the last weeks of her pregnancy; she was much bigger than she had thought she would get. Evelyn grumbled and shook her head, she hadn't told anyone that she was expecting twins and she didn't understand why Sophia had felt the need to throw her a birthday party so close to her due-date. She was sure that it had something to do with the fact that Elijah had insisted on helping her plan what was meant to be a simple celebratory dinner; something which had spiralled into a party.

"Will you stop sulking? It'll be the last chance you have at fun before the baby comes," Sophia scolded, she didn't understand why Evelyn was making this so difficult about this; she was sure that once they got there that Evelyn would enjoy herself. Elijah had been so helpful with putting this together and Sophia had enjoyed spending more time with him; she had found herself the focus of his attention recently.

Evelyn didn't reply, she instead peeked at herself in the mirror and scolded a little; she didn't feel right in the dress that she had been given and she didn't feel comfortable with how she looked. The dress was tight against her bump and Evelyn feared that one wrong move might lead to an accident; she glanced at Sophia wondering if her friend had even realised how ill-fitting the outfit that she had chosen was.

* * *

Klaus leant against the wall as his eyes swept the gathering that Elijah had put together for Evelyn's birthday party; he wondered if his dear brother realised that she barely knew anyone in attendance. It seemed to consist of the same crowd that had attended Elijah's peace party, despite the fact that things were clearly crumbling around them; there was no denying that someone was clearly stirring the pot.

"You could at least mingle Niklaus… you're clogging up the flow of the room," Elijah drawled approaching his brother, he had to admit that the party was going better than he had thought. When he had seen Sophia trying to organise something special for Evelyn's birthday, he knew that such an event couldn't be ignored especially when the baby was due not long after.

"Whatever do you mean brother?" Klaus asked innocently, his eyes glancing towards Evelyn knowing that he would rescue her from this dreadful party soon enough. There was no denying that he could see how uncomfortable she was and she had only attended to keep her friend happy; he was far more concerned about the fact that any person here could choose now to attack her. He truly didn't understand why his brother had thought such an event was a good idea when the last gathering they had attended had ended with Marcel trying to disturb the peace.

"You're glaring at many of the guests and it's causing them to try and avoid you," Elijah said, he didn't know why his brother was in such a mood on a day like this. Things had been going well and he had made sure that security had been tightened so that they wouldn't have an incident like they'd had at the feast of the blessings. Klaus rolled his eyes, he glanced back at Evelyn knowing now would be a good time for them to slip away; he just needed to get rid of Elijah first.

"Trust me brother… I won't be bothering any of _your_ guests," Klaus said, his eyes focusing back on Elijah as he moved away from the wall that he had been leaning against. He wasn't fooled by any of this and he doubted that Evelyn was, this had nothing to do with Evelyn's birthday and everything to do with Elijah trying to promote peace in the Quarter while he had the chance to do so.

Not allowing Elijah to speak, Klaus walked away and made his way across the room to where Evelyn looked in desperate need of someone to rescue her. She had been approached by Genevieve and looked like she wanted to escape, the fact that it was her party and she was heavily pregnant were the only reasons that she hadn't escaped yet.

"Excuse me Love… but I need a moment of your time," Klaus announced offering the red-haired witch a look that told her that it was time to scram. He helped Evelyn to her feet and lead her away from the other witch, he didn't look back knowing that people weren't likely to stop him; he was the father of the child that she was carrying.

"Thank you," Evelyn murmured lowly, she had no interest in speaking to any witches from the Quarter coven but she had found herself being approached several times as if they were her friends. It only made her curse Sophia and Elijah more for the party that they had thrown her; this was far from the quiet day that she had wanted. The two of them made their way out of the courtyard where the party was being held and Evelyn felt herself relax more when they were away from the prying eyes of those who had been in attendance.

"I figured that you wanted to escape," Klaus mused continuing to lead Evelyn away, he had kept his own plans for Evelyn's birthday and had been rather annoyed when Elijah had hijacked the day.

Approaching his car, Klaus helped Evelyn in and peeked back knowing that Elijah would be rather distracted by his guests to notice that they had left the compound. Making sure that she put on her seatbelt, Evelyn rested back in the car glad to be away from all of that; she hated being the centre of attention especially when she was huge and she didn't know why she could trust.

"Where are we going?" Evelyn asked curious to what Klaus had planned, she rested her hand against her bump feeling the twins move about. It was a feeling that she never got used to, she adored them already and she couldn't wait to hold them in her arms; her midwife had said that she could expect them at anytime now.

"It's a surprise love… and don't worry, I packed you some clothes," Klaus reassured, eyeing the dress that she was wearing with distaste and he knew that she would be grateful for the chance to change when they were at their destination. It was going to be a bit of a drive but he doubted that Evelyn would mind, she could use the time to unwind after the party.

Evelyn smiled at that, the idea of getting out of the near skin-tight dress that she was wearing already lifting her mood; she couldn't help but be curious about what Klaus had planned for them. The party would be fine without them and she doubted that anything would go to waste; Evelyn was sure that Sophia would get over the fact that she had ditched the party. Leaving the compound behind, Evelyn was relieved that someone seemed to understand how she was feeling right now and was taking that into consideration.

* * *

Staring up at the house that Klaus had gifted her back in January, Evelyn couldn't help but feel like she hadn't been here in years; things had been so busy at the compound and she had found herself missing the peace that she had here. It was going to be the perfect place to raise the twins, that she would be able to raise them here without having to worry about whatever was happening in the Quarter.

Klaus wasted no time in getting them inside before he sent Evelyn upstairs to get changed while he put the final touches to his surprise for her. He had been working on this for awhile and Klaus hoped that she would like it, he had planned the day out perfectly and he hated that Elijah had tried to take over the day.

There wasn't much time left before the twins arrived and Klaus was counting down the minutes until they arrived; he had been doing a lot of thinking on what they could call the second twin when they arrived. However, without knowing the sex of the baby, there was only so much he could do and Klaus was sure that once they had been born that a name would easily come to them.

"Feel better love?" Klaus asked hearing Evelyn come back down the stairs, he turned to face her pleased to see her out of the uncomfortable dress and into something much more comfortable. His eyes took in how beautiful she looked now that the dress was gone and she had taken her hair out of the up-do that Sophia had done for her. The waves falling over her shoulders and she looked so much happier than when she had arrived at the party; the smile on her face making him feel warm inside.

"Much better," Evelyn replied nodding her head, she was happy to be back in an outfit that didn't hug her tightly like the dress had; she plopped herself down on the couch and looked at Klaus wondering just what he had planned. She watched as he moved around the living room setting out her favourite snacks and movies; some of which she had never mentioned to him.

"What is all of this?" Evelyn asked surprised, she watched him as he set down a blanket across her lap and made sure that she comfortable; she had not expected this when he had brought her here. Klaus didn't say anything at first as he made sure that everything was in place, he doubted that she would get much 'me time' when she had twins that would need her attention and keep her awake. While he would do what he could, he was sure that there was still things that he wouldn't be able to help with; he was certain that they were things that they'd only want their mother for.

"This is my gift to you… a day of rest for your birthday," Klaus insisted a smile on his face and he knew that there were other things that would surprise her along the way. He sat down on the couch next to her, he had known that things were going to pick up not just with the twins but he could sense the unease around the Quarter.

It made him more determined that they would move here when the twins had been born; this place would be the perfect place to raise them away from everything. Evelyn wasn't sure what to make of that, she liked the idea that she could just relax today; this was what she had wanted to do for her birthday. The fact that Klaus Mikaelson had been the one to understand what she wanted and her best friend hadn't; it left Evelyn unsure about how to feel about that.

"Now what do you want to watch first?" Klaus asked before she could think anymore, he didn't want her focusing on the nightmare that had been the party that had been thrown for her. Today was about her and he was going to make sure that she enjoyed what was left of her birthday, the way she wanted to do it.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	26. Part 1 - Chapter 25: A Friend in Need

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: A Friend in Need.**

Staring into the nursery that Klaus had set up, Evelyn couldn't help but smile to herself as she admired the hard work that he had put into the space that would soon belong to the twins. Her hand rested against her bump as she thought more about the impending birth of the twins; she found herself growing nervous at the thought of having to push them into the world.

It didn't seem all that long ago that she had found that she was pregnant, even though it hadn't been the most conventual conception in the sense that she hadn't been involved in it. The last couple of days here at the house had been just what Evelyn had needed, she was so happy that things had worked out like they had and she had left that party.

She had successfully avoided her friend's calls and she knew that Sophia wasn't happy that she had left but it had been the right decision for her; she hadn't been happy and she hadn't wanted to spend her birthday like that. Moving away from the door, Evelyn turned her thoughts to happier ones and she knew that things were all going to work out when she was here with the twins.

Klaus had made it clear that he was going to be coming to stay with her, he wanted to be closer to her and the twins when they had been born. The sound of someone softly knocking on the front door made her pause, Evelyn wasn't expecting anyone and she knew that Klaus would have let himself in since he had travelled back to the Quarter to deal with some issue. Heading downstairs, Evelyn didn't hesitate as she opened the door curious to see who had come to her home in the middle of nowhere; she blinked surprised to find Davina standing outside her door with a suitcase at her feet.

"Davina? Is everything alright?" Evelyn asked surprised to see the teenager at her door, it had been over a month since she had last seen her and she had worried for her. Davina shuffled nervously, she knew that she would be in so much trouble when it was discovered what she had done but she didn't feel like she could stay with the coven and she knew they didn't trust her.

Things only seemed to get worse and Davina had found herself thinking about the offer that Evelyn had made and it just made sense to her; she didn't want to be constantly looking over her shoulder. There was no one there that she felt that she could truly call her friend, she knew that after what had happened that things were never going to be like they had been before the Harvest.

"You said that if I ever needed anything…" Davina mumbled feeling rather stupid about turning up like this, she had gotten the address from Sophia and she had just shown up out of the blue. It had taken her awhile to get here and she was hopeful that the spell that she had cast to hide herself from the coven had worked; she doubted that they wouldn't hunt her down for leaving the coven. Pushing the door further open, Evelyn allowed Davina to step inside with her suitcase; she peeked around nervously taking in the house that she had arrived at.

"I'm sorry for showing up so unannounced," Davina announced, she was sure that Evelyn had enough on her plate especially with the baby due at any time; she didn't need a teenager hanging around. She just didn't know where else she could go and she was sure that she wouldn't get under her feet; she needed a place to stay even if it was just for a couple of days.

"It's okay," Evelyn reassured her, she had said that if Davina needed anything then she was there for her and she had meant it; she was certain that Davina wouldn't have come to her if things were bad.

* * *

"I couldn't take it anymore… I was tired of feeling like such an outsider," Davina explained once Evelyn had gotten her settled into one of the spares, her hands wrapped around a warm drink as the other woman listened to her talk. It was nice having someone to talk to and Evelyn had been nothing but kind to her since they had meet; the only other friend she had was Joshua but he was a vampire that worked for Marcel. As much as she trusted him, she knew that there was a part of him that would be loyal to Marcel and whatever other vampire was in control.

"Nothing feels right there, not after everything that has happened," Davina continued, her eyes staring down at her drink as she thought about the mess that had become her life in the last year. There was no way that she could stay with the coven, she didn't care about the consequences anymore; she wanted nothing to do with anyone from the coven nor the ancestors. Evelyn listened to everything that was said, she felt sorry for her and she was glad that Davina had gotten herself out of a situation that could have ended badly for her.

"Well… you are welcome to stay as long as you need," Evelyn assured her, she knew that by walking away from the coven that Davina had left everything behind and she would help her get on her feet and find her way. There was nothing scarier than stepping out on your own especially when it came to dealing with everything that was happening; she would need every bit of help she could get when it came to dealing with her former coven.

Evelyn doubted that the coven were just going to let her walk away, they had dealt with making sure the coven weren't able to track Davina down. It would take some work in ensuring that her magic wasn't tampered with and changing how she did her magic but it would be worth it, if it freed Davina from the ancestors.

"Thank you," Davina said not knowing how she could pay Evelyn back for opening up her home to her, this certainly wasn't what she had been expecting when she had come to find her. The fact that Klaus Mikaelson was the reason that Evelyn had a place like this, it left Davina unsure what to make of that; it was no secret that things hadn't been smooth sailing since the Originals had moved into town.

Everything seemed to spiral and she had been a bargaining chip between the vampires before she had been sacrificed to the Harvest; something that hadn't really changed once she had came back. Evelyn leant back in her seat, it would be nice to have someone around to talk with while Klaus was back in the Quarter. Things with Sophia weren't going well and she didn't understand what Evelyn was going through right now; she thought that Evelyn could carry on like she wasn't about to become a mother.

"It'll be nice to have some company," Evelyn stated, they had a little while before the twins arrived and Klaus was helping with things back at the Quarter even if she didn't know what was going on there. Evelyn wasn't sure what was going on, she knew that Klaus was trying to keep her safe but things were starting to boil over a little between the fractions. Davina smiled at that, she was glad that she wasn't imposing and she wasn't going to back to the coven; not now, not ever she was done with them.

"Have you thought about going back to school?" Evelyn asked curiously, she felt it was important that Davina got that experience that she had been denied while with her coven. It was a normal thing that had been taken away from her and Evelyn was sure that it would help her especially now that she was away from the coven and living her own life.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	27. Part 1 - Chapter 26: Heading to the Hos

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Heading to the Hospital.**

Grumbling to herself as she set down her phone, Evelyn couldn't help but feel annoyed about the fact that she couldn't get a hold of Klaus; she had been trying for most of the morning and there was still no sign of him calling her back. Setting her phone down on the side, Evelyn rested against the counter with a frown on her face; her hand brushing against her bump as she thought about what could be happening to keep him so distracted.

Evelyn knew that things had been busy back at the Quarter and that was the reason that he hadn't been able to come back and visit; she was rather glad that she had Davina to rely on. The teenager was doing well here and Evelyn was thankful that she wasn't alone, she felt so cut off from everything here; she couldn't imagine what it would have been like if Davina was here with her.

Closing her eyes, Evelyn took a deep breath knowing that she would have to deal with the real issue at hand sooner or later; she just hoped that she had gotten hold of Klaus by then.

"Evelyn… is everything alright?" Davina asked stepping into the kitchen, she had been doing some reading in the living room as she worked out how she was going to go back to school. She was excited to do something normal with her life and she was thankful that she had the chance to have a normal life after everything that she had been through.

"I can't get a hold of Klaus…" Evelyn explained not knowing what else she could do, she was a little worried that she wasn't going to reach him in time. The last thing that Evelyn wished to do was panic but she knew that the time was quickly coming where she would have to leave her home behind and travel to the hospital. It had started early that morning and Evelyn hadn't been too worried since she had assumed that it was just Braxton Hicks and that she had plenty of time.

However, as the hours passed slowly the contractions had started to grow more painful and closer together; it was why she had decided to contact Klaus as soon as she realised what was happening.

"I think I'm in labour," Evelyn confessed doubting that it would do her any good to hide what was happening; she was going to deliver today and she was likely going to need Davina's help to get to the hospital. Resting her hand against her bump, Evelyn tried to ignore the fact that this was happening but soon it would be too late and she didn't want to give birth here with no one to help her.

Davina was but a teenager and she shouldn't have to deal with this; she wouldn't be prepared to deliver the twins whenever they were ready to come out. Davina paled slightly at that, she was in no way prepared to help deliver a baby and she feared that something might happen if she tried especially with the child being part hybrid.

"I'll get the hospital bag… you grab the car keys and we'll meet in the hallway," Davina said knowing that Evelyn's best bet was at a hospital even if it did mean that they would be returning too the Quarter. The only good thing was that she doubted that anyone would be keeping an eye out for them since there was so much happening right now; she knew that Marcel was preparing to move against the Mikaelsons to steal back the Quarter.

He had asked for her help before she had run away and she had refused him; she wanted nothing to do with what he was about to do. Klaus's protection was what kept her safe now that she was living with Evelyn; the last thing that Davina wanted was too shake the boat and find herself having to return to the French Quarter Coven.

* * *

Helping Evelyn out of her wheelchair and onto the hospital bed, Davina was relieved that they had made it to the hospital just in time; with Evelyn's water breaking shortly after they had parked the car. Evelyn had been quickly admitted into the hospital, she was thankful that there hadn't been a delay especially since her water had broken and things were now moving along.

There had still been no luck in contacting Klaus and she was starting to worry that he might missing the birth of the twins; something that she knew that he had been excited to experience. Davina moved to get the hospital bag and set it on the bed, she was relieved that she had managed to make it this far; she was sure that everything would run smoothly now.

"Do you need anything?" Davina asked wanting to help in anyway that she could, she knew that they had to keep their presence quiet and not attract too much attention. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she knew without looking who it was, he had tried to contact her a lot recently; she knew he wanted her help but she wasn't going to fall for it. Marcel wanted to use her for his own ends and Davina cared not for whatever mess he had created for himself now; she was happy and felt accepted for the first time in a long time.

"I think I'm good…" Evelyn said nodding her head, she was just glad that she was here now and she knew that the next thing that she had to focus on was contacting Klaus. The last thing she wanted was too go through this alone and she was worried that might happen; she wasn't sure what was going to happen when it was time to give birth. Davina nodded her head, her eyes sweeping around the room where Evelyn would spend the next few hours; she wished that there was more that she could do to help.

"I could try getting a hold of Niklaus for you," Davina offered, she had no doubts in her mind that it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation but she knew that she had to try something to help out her friend. Evelyn had been so kind to her and had made it possible for her to have a normal life away from everything that had happened; she was so happy that things were finally looking up for her.

"That would be great thanks," Evelyn replied, she handed over her phone knowing that it wouldn't hurt to let her have a go especially while her midwife checked her over and got her settled. Davina smiled taking the phone before she stepped out of the room to give Evelyn some privacy while she got changed into something more comfortable.

She headed down the corridor not realising that she was being watched as she went; she was sure a trip down to the canteen would help her gather her nerves before she tried to speak with Klaus. Once sure that Davina was out of the way, the woman made her way towards the room that Davina had exited knowing that this was her only shot.

Pushing the door open to the room, the woman smiled pleased to find that Evelyn was alone here; she had been worried that she would have to deal with the Mikaelsons when she arrived. Evelyn had her back turned to the door and was sorting through the hospital bag to find something comfortable to wear. She paused hearing the door close behind her and turned to find the last person that she was expecting to be standing there; her heart pounded in her chest knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Hello Evelyn," Genevieve greeted smiling pleasantly at Evelyn, she was thankful that the ancestors had been helpful in tracking down the other witch. Evelyn moved to get away from the other witch only for Genevieve to wave her hand and darkness consumed her.

* * *

Waking up confused, Evelyn groaned reaching up to hold her aching head but stopped as a rush of pain filled her body; her hands flying to her bump as she clutched at it wishing that the pain would stop. Gritting her teeth, Evelyn held back a curse as she looked around the room where she was and realised that for some reason Genevieve had brought her to the church.

"Nice to see you awake," Genevieve greeted moving around the altar that Evelyn was on, she could barely bring herself to look at the woman knowing just what was in store for her now. It hadn't been an easy choice but she didn't want to die before her time, she was ready to lead her coven back into prosperity and it would start with the death of Klaus Mikaelson's daughter.

"Let go of me, you bitch," Evelyn spat furious that she had been abducted from the hospital when she should have been safe there; she had no idea how these witches had been able to find her. Monique stood close to Genevieve, her face emotionless as she stared at Evelyn while everything was prepared around them for the moment that was coming.

Evelyn screamed out in pain as another contraction washed through her, this was happening faster than she would like and she feared that this would be how the twins would be born. The sound of the doors at the far end of the room crashing open made Evelyn's head snap up; her heart pounded in her chest as her blue eyes locked on the bloody form at the other end of the room.

Klaus Mikaelson looked furious and Evelyn could only imagine what had happened to him before he had arrived at the church; she watched as he lunged forward and ripped the head off one of the witch guards that was closest to him. Abigail and Genevieve linked hands and telekinetically slammed Klaus into a wall where he wouldn't be able to interfere with their work.

Fighting against the spell Klaus snarled from his position where he was pinned to the wall unable to break free; he could only watch as Monique and Abigail anchored the spell before returning to helping Evelyn. Genevieve collected the ceremonial athame that had been last used during the Harvest ritual; Evelyn screamed in agony and terror as she realised that there was nothing that she could do right now.

"You should know this brings me no joy. I promise I'll make it quick," Genevieve said softly, she truly had no wish to kill an innocent child and she wished that there was some other way to ensure that she didn't have to die. One of the other witches covered Evelyn's lower half with a sheet while two held onto her shoulders; it was nearly time and there was no delaying the fact that the baby was nearly here.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Genevieve asked taking her place between Evelyn's legs, she couldn't bring herself to meet the eyes of the woman that she was going to hurt. Evelyn gritted her teeth, she tried to kick Genevieve away only for another contraction to hit forcing her to cry out; she felt useless and she prayed that someone was coming to help them.

"I will bring hell to your family!" Klaus raged furiously as Genevieve coached Evelyn through the delivery, he struggled tirelessly against the forced that pinned him to the wall. He had a bird's eye view of everything that was about to happen and he swore that he would end every witch in this room with his bare hands.

"One last push! Push! The baby's almost here," Genevieve encouraged with a smile, the process was nearly done and soon a healthy baby girl would be welcomed into the world. She tried to ignore the traitor thought that reminded her that shortly after the baby girl would be joining the ancestors as was planned.

"No," Evelyn whispered horrified that this was finally happening, this was not how she pictured either of the twins being born and she could hear Klaus cursing each of the witches as she prepared for what they believed to be the final push. Her hair stuck to her face as she felt her body get ready to give the final push; she wished that she could just close her legs and hold the precious life inside of her until the witches were dead.

"I can see the baby," Monique said smiling, this had worked out far better than she had hoped and soon they would give the ancestors just what they wanted; they would be remembered as heroes for what they had done for their coven. Evelyn cried out as she began to push, tears trailing down her face as Genevieve smiled ducking down to guide the first twin into the world.

The only good news was that none of the witches seemed to have realised yet that there was a second child to be born; Evelyn feared what they might do should they learn that. For a moment, it felt like the sound had been drained from the room and she could barely hear Klaus cursing at the witches as she pushed the first twin into the world. One of the other witches stepped forward to help cut the umbilical cord, the room silent even from Klaus's cursing as they stared at the baby that had just been born.

"You have a beautiful baby daughter," Genevieve told them while she wrapped the baby up in a blanket, she held the newborn close as she made sure that everything was okay. It was hard to believe that people had feared this perfect baby girl for so long, she looked no different from any other child and Genevieve could feel the guilty build within her for what she was going to do.

"Please. Please, can I hold her?" Evelyn pleaded unable to look away from Hope, she couldn't believe that she was here and she was thrilled when Genevieve did as she asked. Staring down at the sight of her daughter, Evelyn couldn't believe that she was finally here; she kissed the top of Hope's head before Monique grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head backwards to slit her throat with a knife.

Klaus screamed in fury, his eyes stuck on the sight of Evelyn collapsing back onto the altar while Hope was ripped from her arms by Abigail and taken from them. He watched as the life left the woman that had offered him so much, the witches not only claiming her life in the act but the life of the unborn twin that remained inside of her.

Genevieve lingered for just a moment, shock filling her at what had just happened; she knew Monique was ruthless especially after what she had done to her own aunt but she hadn't expected that. Thrashing against the wall, Klaus tried to break the hold that the witches had over him only for Monique to flick her wrist and snap his neck before allowing his body to fall to the floor with a thud.

The French Quarter witches didn't look back as they left the church with the baby in their possession; they had to move quickly and they knew that their action wouldn't go undetected for long. Slowly from her hiding place, Davina appeared pale from what she had just witnessed; she hurried towards the altar where Evelyn lay surrounded in her own blood.

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat as she stared down at the woman that had offered her so much; she had known that this was likely what her former coven had plans. Her hands shaking as she reached for the bump that Evelyn still carried, she feared for the child that remained and she could only hope that the spell that she had cast would work.

Davina's eyes flickered to Klaus, he wasn't going to be awake anytime soon and she knew that she had to act; it wasn't just her friend that she had come here to save but the baby that was now trapped inside of its mother with no way of escaping.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	28. Part 1 - Chapter 27: Not Over Yet

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Not Over Yet.**

Staring at the room around her, Evelyn couldn't help but feel confused as she tried to work out were, she was; it was so dark and she remembered giving birth to Hope and then everything went dark. No matter how hard she wracked her brain, she couldn't seem to work out what had happened; the room seemed never ending and yet she felt trapped where she was.

"I hadn't expected to see you so soon," said a voice making Evelyn jump, she turned around to face who had spoken and stopped in her tracks as she came face to face with someone that she hadn't expected to see.

"Grams?" Evelyn asked not sure if she was seeing things, there was no way that she could be talking with her grandmother right now; she had died months ago and it just didn't make sense for her to be here now. It took a moment for Evelyn to realise what had happened, her hand dropping to her now flat stomach knowing that she had died after her first child was born and the other should still be inside of her.

Eliza smiled at Evelyn, as happy as she was to have the chance to speak with her after everything that had happened; she hadn't expected the chance to come to her like this. Evelyn stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Eliza, tears in her eyes at the fact that she was able to see her again; she had never thought they would see each other again.

"I am so proud of you… you were right," Eliza said holding Evelyn tight, she wished that they could have parted on better terms; but she knew that it had been for the best especially knowing what she knew now about what was too come for her granddaughter. Evelyn pulled away from her, she had never thought that she would hear that from Eliza; she knew that her pregnancy had been a source of contention between them.

"The twins will change everything for the Mikaelsons… you will bring an end to the violence that they have caused for the last thousand years," Eliza assured her, she wanted nothing more than to share what she knew but that wasn't possible and they didn't have too much time. Already Eliza knew that things were in motion, this was just a visit for Evelyn and she doubted that she would be seeing her granddaughter again anytime soon in this place.

"Magic is a funny things but sometimes it does things that doesn't make much sense at the time but it becomes clear later," Eliza said making Evelyn even more confused about what she was talking about. She couldn't help but feel like there was something she was missing and there was a sudden ache in her chest that seemed to plead with her to find something. Rubbing her chest, Evelyn couldn't help but notice the kind smile that appeared on Eliza's face as she caught the movement; she wished that people would just make things a little similar for her.

"Evelyn," a voice whispered making her look around, she couldn't see anyone but the two of them stood in the room and yet the voice seemed so familiar. The voice called out to her again and Eliza smiled sadly, their time was at an end it seemed and she had to admit that she was impressed that Davina had pulled this off.

"Our time is over, I am afraid…" Eliza said moving to give Evelyn one final life, she was still going to watch over her and she prayed that what was planned for Evelyn wasn't going to break her. Evelyn hugged her back, the pain in her chest seeming to grow worst and the world around her faded away as the calling of her name grew louder.

* * *

"Not like this… please Evelyn, come on," Klaus pleaded, he cradled her to his chest while Davina did her magic; he would owe the witch if she succeeded where he had failed to keep Evelyn and the twins safe. He had tried feeding her his blood but it had been too late and as the seconds ticked by things didn't seem to be improving; he knew that he would have to leave soon to track down Hope and save her from whatever the witches had planned for her.

Gasping and lurching forward, Evelyn clutched at Klaus as she came back from the dead; she barely had chance to work out what was happening as a wave of pain ripped through her and she screamed. Klaus pressed a kiss to the top of her head, relief filling him that she was alive; he had been so sure that he would be burying her and the second twin along with her.

"You need to push Evelyn," Davina demanded, knowing that while this was probably a lot to take in; they also had to deal with the fact that there was still one twin left to be born. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the child that she had yet to birth, Evelyn couldn't help but fear for the child especially since she knew that she had died.

Leaning forward slightly as she prepared herself to use what little strength, she had left to push the baby into the world; she prayed that there was a chance that the child would survive. Bearing down, Evelyn pushed with all her might knowing that they had to act quickly; her neck aching as she tried to take a deep breath as she pushed.

"You're doing so well love," Klaus encouraged softly, he had watched her push their daughter into the world unable to help her in anyway but he wasn't going to let her down this time. Gritting her teeth, Evelyn held back a scream of pain as she continued to work on pushing; she squeezed Klaus's hand as Davina did her best to deliver the child safely. Soon the cries of the baby filled the room and Evelyn couldn't help but feel relieved as she collapsed back into Klaus's arms; she closed her eyes for a moment while Davina cut the umbilical cord.

"It's a boy," Davina whispered a little in awe of the fact that she had just delivered a baby, she couldn't believe that she had managed to do it and she knew that there was more to deal with right now. Carefully she handed the little boy over to his mother, he was a little smaller than his sister but there was nothing wrong with him; even with what had just happened to his mother. Klaus stared down at the baby in Evelyn's arms, he couldn't believe that he had a son; he had fully expected to end up with another daughter.

"He's perfect," Evelyn whispered brushing her fingers against the small tuft of hair on his head, it was dark like her own and she couldn't think about how perfect he looked. She peeked up at Klaus taking in the look that he had on his face as he stared down at his son; she was sure that this had come as a surprise to him since he had been so sure that it would be another girl having only picked out girl's name.

"He is…" Klaus agreed knowing that there was only one thing wrong with this picture and he was going to fix it; he pressed his lips to the top of her head before getting to his feet. The doors to the church crashed open and Klaus turned just in time to see Elijah coming towards him, he was covered in blood and he looked terrible; it made Klaus wonder just what else was going on in the Quarter.

"We shall return soon love… with Hope," Klaus assured her as he moved away from her, they didn't have much time and he wasn't about to let the witches think that they had won this. He trusted Davina to make sure that Evelyn and the baby were okay until he returned with Hope.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	29. Part 1 - Chapter 28: Saving Hope

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Saving Hope.**

Staring down at the baby in her arms, Evelyn couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched him sleep in her arms; things could have ended so differently for the two of them and she knew it. However, Evelyn couldn't help but think about how incredibly lucky they had been and she hoped that Klaus and Elijah would be back soon with Hope so that she could truly put this terrible experience behind them. The last couple of hours had been a nightmare and Evelyn doubted that she would ever forget the experience that had brought her children into this world.

"Do you have a name for him?" Davina asked softly, she sat down beside Evelyn as they waited for Klaus to return; hiding in the church seeming like their best option right now. From what little Elijah had mentioned before he had left with Klaus things had gone to hell and that an unknown werewolf clan had come into power without them realising.

"I hadn't really thought about it… I was sure he'd be another girl," Evelyn explained with a shake of her head, his tiny little fist holding onto her finger as she smiled down at him. He was so perfect and Evelyn couldn't believe that he was okay, she had technically died before he was born and she knew that he could have easily died with her.

"I had considered calling maybe after one of Klaus's brothers but it doesn't feel right," Evelyn mused knowing that at least three of Klaus's brothers were dead right now. Finn, Kol and Henrik each seemed like a good name but Evelyn wasn't sure if she wanted to tempt fate by naming her son after one of them. She knew little about Klaus's relationship with the siblings that she hadn't meet but judging by how things worked with Elijah and Rebekah; she wasn't sure that she could say that they were close.

"I am sure you'll think of a good name," Davina encouraged peering down at the baby, he was adorable and she was sure he looked so much like his older sister; she just hoped that Klaus was able to stop her former coven in time. A part of Davina was ashamed at how far they had fallen, she couldn't believe that they were willing to murder a newborn baby just to appease some dead people.

There was no way that what was happening could end well and Davina prayed that they would be able to sort out this mess quickly before it was too late. The Quarter was at war right now and it was ripping apart the place that she had once called home; it made Davina even more grateful for the fact that she had walked away when she had. Evelyn swallowed the lump in her throat, she knew that there had to be something that she could do to help Klaus and Elijah; she very much doubted that the witches would just hand Hope over.

"I have an idea," Evelyn said looking to Davina, it was only something little and she hoped her strength would hold out but it was something that they could do to help. Looking down at her son, Evelyn smiled knowing that between the three of them that they should be able to cause enough of a distraction for the witches that had taken Hope.

Davina looked at her rather surprised as Evelyn got to her feet, she wasn't sure what the older witch had planned but she knew that she would help in anyway. This would be a good way to make sure that her former coven and the ancestors realised that she was serious; she was done with them and she wasn't coming back. Looking around the church, Evelyn could only hope that they were far enough away from where the battle was taking place so no one would come to them looking to stop them.

* * *

"Nouvelle vie, nouvelle âme, mélange avec nous," the witches chanted as they prepared to sacrifice Hope, the newborn crying as they chanted and a guilty look passed across Genevieve as she prepared to do as she had been commanded. Holding the knife above the baby's head, Genevieve knew that it was the baby or her; she wasn't going to be given a second chance at this and Monique and Abigail wanted her to fail.

It was just at that moment that Klaus and Elijah appeared to see what was happening; the two vampires glared at the witches that were stood around Hope. Picking up an urn, Elijah lobbed it at the witches causing it to slam into Genevieve's hand and knock the knife to the ground.

The two weren't able to move closer before Monique and Abigail held each other's hands and channelled the ancestors' powers to throw them backwards while Genevieve continued to try and find the knife so that she could finish what she had started. Klaus snarled furiously, he was in no mood to deal with the witches and he knew that it wouldn't be long before one of them slipped up; his head ached as he tried to fight against the power.

"La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur..." Abigail chanted, her hand held up as she tried to focus on what she was doing to keep the vampires away. Elijah and Klaus could see hundreds and hundreds of the dead witches have come together to protect the witches as they complete their sacrifice; they struggled against the power that was pushing them back.

"You fools! To come against us in our place of power in our strongest hour? You don't face three, you face us all!" Monique called with a look of triumph on her face, she didn't have to look behind her to know that they were so close to having what they needed. Klaus shared a look with Elijah before they both darted off in separate directions in an attempt to throw off the witches in an attempt to divide and conquer.

Once away from the front that Monique and Abigail had created, Klaus started to head back towards the altar only to be stopped by the spirits of Papa Tunde's twin sons, who telekinetically throw Klaus into a tomb, shattering it. Meanwhile, Monique and Abigail are still using their powers combined powers to channel the full strength of the ancestors while Elijah fights to get close enough to them to get them and Hope.

Pulling himself out of the tomb and angrily rushes toward the action; he could see that Genevieve had finally got back to her feet with the knife in her hand. Seeing a wrought iron fence, Klaus quickly broke off one of the spikes and threw it forcefully towards Abigail causing her to be impaled through the stomach. He watched as the teenager dropped and broke the connection that she and Monique had to the ancestors; his eyes catching on Genevieve as she seemed to hesitate with the knife in her hand.

Monique turned around and looked at the red-haired witch, she scrambled towards her and snatched the knife from her as she realised that Genevieve wouldn't do it. Stepping towards Hope, Monique held the knife tightly in her hand as she prepared to sacrifice the baby; she smiled as she created a wall of fire between her and the vampires.

Just as Monique prepares to sacrifice Hope, she suddenly stops as blood starts to pour from her eyes; she stumbled back confused as her hand started to shake. She coughs up blood before falling to the ground, clutching the stomach not knowing what was happening to her; she opened her mouth to speak only for blood to pour out as Genevieve stumbled away as quickly as she could in terror.

Klaus stared at Monique confused by what was happening, the fire wall slowly dying around her before she slumped to the floor dead; he paused for only a moment before he hurried forward to take Hope in his arms. Almost as if realising that the danger had passed, the baby stopped crying the moment that she was in her father's arms and cuddled close to his body. Elijah slowly moved towards them, he couldn't believe what he had just seen and he eyed the now dead body of Monique; he wasn't sure what had happened to her but he was sure that it had nothing to do with the ancestors.

"I'm sorry," Genevieve whispered peering at the two from where she stood, she could barely bring herself to look at them knowing what she had caused. The child had been left without a mother and she felt responsible for that, she knew that she should have said no a long time ago.

"Why?" Elijah asked wanting to know why they had tried to sacrifice his niece, why they had murdered Evelyn when she had been in the process of delivering her second child; he was still surprised that he hadn't realised sooner that it was twins. So much had happened in such a short space of time, he could not forget what had occurred between him and Hayley earlier and he knew that he had to tell Klaus before it was too late. His brother might have been distracted right now with the twins but that wouldn't last forever, there was another war brewing and Elijah feared just where his family might fall in all of this.

"The Ancestors left me no choice…" Genevieve tried to explain, she looked down at her hands knowing that she wouldn't have much time left; they would come for her and she knew she would be punished. The plan hadn't worked and she would have to pay the consequences for her failure, she just hoped that she would one day be able to forgive herself for what she had done.

"You were willing to sacrifice an innocent baby for more power?" Elijah asked appalled by what he was hearing, he was unsure what to make of her but he knew that things would never be the same after this. Klaus was protective enough of his witch before all of this, Elijah could only imagine what he would be like now; he felt rather ashamed of how he had acted in recent months.

"No, not just power! It was the Ancestors' decree. It was her decree," Genevieve tried to explain, she knew that nothing that she could say would make it right and she was only trying to fix what she had caused. Klaus looked rather odd to her holding his daughter in his arms; he seemed like any other father and it unsettled her a little considering what a monster he was.

"It was whose decree?" Elijah asked grabbing her by the throat, he wanted answers and he doubted that this was the last time that the children would be targeted by the coven. Klaus watched the scene before him, he couldn't help but feel that Elijah was taking this rather personal; it made him wonder just what he had missed.

"I'm surprised you have to ask. After all, you were the one who convinced your siblings to consecrate her on New Orleans soil," Genevieve told him laughing slightly. Elijah let her go, visibly disgusted, as he realised who she was talking about; he looked back at his brother, they both knew that this couldn't end well if she was plotting against them.

However, before Genevieve could say anymore, she started to choke on blood making the two brothers step back before she grumbled to the floor. They could only watch as the witch crumbled to the floor, they had no idea how their mother had managed to pull off a stunt like this but they knew that she was going to strike again if she had the chance.

"Let's get you back to your mother," Klaus whispered to Hope, he looked at Elijah knowing that their talk could wait; he wanted to get back to Evelyn and their son as quickly as possible.

* * *

 **Please take the poll to decide what Baby Boy Mikaelson's name should be.**

 **We've reached the end of Season One... are you ready for Season Two?**

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	30. Part 1 - Chapter 29: Deciding to Stay

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Deciding to Stay.**

"Now do tell me what I missed?" Klaus insisted stepping into the office, his eyes quickly finding Elijah pouring himself a drink; he moved further into the room knowing that he wanted to get this sorted out before he left the Quarter. He had no intentions of lingering longer than he needed to, he wanted to get Evelyn and the twins back to the house where they could be safe. Hope and Alexander were with their mother right now, Klaus had reassured her that they would be leaving soon and he knew that Evelyn would be a lot happier when they did.

"That's exactly what I want to know," Marcel snapped storming into the room, his vampires had been slaughtered by the werewolves and he couldn't believe that it had come to this. He looked at Klaus surprised to see how calm he was, he had heard that the birth of his child had been a stressful but he hadn't heard just what had happened.

"What the hell happened with Hayley? I thought she was on your side," Marcel demanded moving closer to Elijah, it was no secret that he had been close with Hayley and he wanted to know what had happened. The fact that she and her pack of wolves had attacked while the vampires were distracted by the Guerrera Family and their attack against them. He had a feeling that the two packs were working together and Marcel couldn't believe that they hadn't seen this coming; he should have known that they would have planned something like this.

"It appears that Hayley sided with the witches behind our backs," Elijah admitted with a frown, he knew that she had embraced her newfound family but he hadn't thought it would come to this. He couldn't bring himself to look at his brother, he knew what Klaus would have to say about this; he had supported Hayley getting back in touch with what was left of her family and it had backfired on him.

"Then to further twist the knife, she appears to have some sort of deal with the Guerreras," Elijah mused sipping on his drink, he looked out of the window wondering how he hadn't seen this coming. The entire situation was a mess and he had supported her, he had even hoped that the birth of the child would change things for her; he was sure that she would want to bond with her own flesh and blood.

However, even Elijah couldn't deny that things had certainly changed with Evelyn carrying the twins for longer than Hayley had; he had noticed that the twins didn't smell anything like Hayley anymore. Klaus stared at his brother, he was almost glad that Evelyn hadn't been home when the fighting had started; he was sure that the werewolves would have handed her over to the witches so the curse could be broken.

"I should have seen it coming," Elijah murmured shaking his head, he couldn't believe that he hadn't and he was now going to have to deal with the consequences of what had happened. Klaus closed his eyes, he should have expected something like this from Hayley; she had proven what mattered most to her and he was glad that he didn't have to deal with her anymore. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if she had remained pregnant with his child; he very much doubted that it would have ended well.

"Then what are we going to do about the mess that the wolves have caused?" Marcel asked, he had lost a lot of men in the slaughter and he wasn't sure that they would be able to rebuild after that. Klaus sighed and walked away from the two of them; so much for the peaceful life that he had been planning with Evelyn, Hope and Alexander.

* * *

Looking up from where she had settled the twins, Evelyn paused at the sight of Sophia surprised to see her best friend had escaped with only bumps and bruises after what had happened. The two of them stared at one another knowing that there was much for them to discuss after what had happened; things were never going to be the same and Evelyn feared what might come next.

"I'm glad you're okay," Evelyn said offering her a weak smile, she was sure that things had been bad here and she had worried when they had returned to the compound what might have become of her friend. There was no ignoring the massive death toll that had been created and Evelyn doubted that anyone would forget what had happened here this day. Sophia nodded her head, she crossed her arms as she peeked towards the babies that were sleeping in the cot; she already knew what Evelyn would say in spite of what she was about to tell her.

"I'm returning to Portland," Sophia announced softly, she wished that her best friend would come with her; put everything that had happened in the last few months behind her. It was an easy decision for her to make and Sophia was hopeful that Evelyn would see sense; there would be nothing but death in New Orleans for her if she remained.

There was silence for a moment and Evelyn couldn't find it in her to disagree with her choice to return back to Portland; she had considered it herself once when she had thought of herself as a surrogate. Now there was no part of her that desired to return there, she knew her parents would have questions but it was better that they didn't know what was going on; it kept them safe and she hoped it stayed that way.

"You should come with me… there's nothing for you here now and you can put all this behind you," Sophia pleaded, she didn't want to read the paper one day and find that her friend had died in some horrible way. It would be better if she came home with her and Sophia would help her get her life back on track in Portland; she was sure that it would work and they could forget that this had ever happened. What she had seen while Evelyn had been hidden away by Klaus had opened her eyes to how dangerous things were here and Sophia doubted that she would last long should she remain here.

"I have the twins, I have Klaus, I have Davina… people need me here," Evelyn insisted softly, she couldn't just work away and she hoped that Sophia would understand that. She looked down at Hope and Alexander, there was no way that she could just turn her back on them; they were her children no matter what anyone else said. Sophia stared at Evelyn, her heart breaking knowing that they would never agree on this and she feared that this wasn't going to end well should she stay in New Orleans.

However, if this was Evelyn's decision to stay then she would respect that; she didn't want to fight with her and she just hoped that Evelyn wasn't going to regret her decision. Slowly moving across the room, Sophia wrapped her arms around Evelyn and held her close; she closed her eyes knowing that she would pray for her friend and she hoped she stayed safe.

The two friends hugged silently as they thought about what would come next, this could very well be the last time that they saw one another and neither of them knew quite what to say. Sophia had her mind set on returning to Portland and Evelyn wasn't going to stop her, she couldn't deny the fact that they had grown apart while they were here. Things in New Orleans were far from over and Evelyn couldn't help but feel like things were about to get interesting.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	31. Part 2 - Chapter 1: Peace and Quiet

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

 **Welcome to Season Two.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Peace and Quiet.**

Rocking Hope in her arms, Evelyn smiled down at her daughter as she thought about the madness that had taken place when she had been born; she couldn't believe that it had worked out like this. They had quickly left the compound behind and Evelyn was grateful that they hadn't waited around; the compound wasn't safe especially with the werewolves now having control over the Quarter.

The last thing that Klaus had wanted was to make his small family anymore of a target than they already where; the house was safer for them and he doubted either wolf pack would come for them here. Elijah had joined them with nowhere else to go, the compound had been left deserted; they were sure that was the first place that anyone would look for them.

"Shhh. It's okay mummy is right here," Evelyn said soothing a crying Hope, she was surprised how well things had settled once they had arrived here. Davina had been more than helpful with the twins and with her focus returning to school work; Evelyn couldn't have been prouder of the younger witch.

The fact that she was doing everything she could to better herself and get herself an education which she had been denied by her former coven; it truly made Evelyn hope that she would have a better future ahead of her. The first few weeks had been relatively quiet with the twins and Evelyn was thankful that they had managed to remain undetected by the werewolves that had overtaken the Quarter.

The warm July weather was wonderful and Evelyn was enjoying it, she was most grateful for the fact that they didn't have to hide away while the weather was so nice. Settling Hope down in her cot, Evelyn pressed a kiss to the top of her head; she honestly couldn't believe that she had two perfect children.

"I have to admit that this is not what I expected," Elijah said from his place leaning against the doorframe as he watched her with his niece; he had never thought that he would have been wrong about his opinion of her. It was hard to admit and he wasn't sure what would have happened if Hayley had remained in the picture and pregnant with the twins.

However, none of that mattered now and even Elijah would admit that the fact that the twins smelt like Evelyn now and not Hayley confirmed a theory that Klaus had about the biological parentage of the twins. Evelyn had been the one to carry them for the longest and it only made sense that she would become the biological mother since the twins had been exposed to her for longer.

"I owe you an apology, you seemed to have given my dear brother just what he needed most," Elijah stated, he watched her as she covered Hope in her blanket before checking on Alexander who was napping soundly in his cot. Evelyn glanced at him, she was sure that things were going to be a little strange until things were sorted out in the Quarter; she couldn't help but feel a little odd about the fact that Elijah was here with them.

"I don't want your apology Elijah," Evelyn replied with a shake of her head, she was sure that there was much more to come and she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that they had missed. It was hard to believe that they had been allowed to just sneak away like this, she was sure that there would be some sort of backlash for what had happened; she very much doubted that they would be ignored for long.

"I want my family safe," Evelyn mumbled knowing that she had nothing to worry about on that front, Klaus had sworn that nothing would disturb her or the twins while they were here. However, Evelyn couldn't shake the feeling that he was trying to keep her in the dark about whatever had truly happened in the Quarter before the twins had been born; she had no doubts that there was something was being hidden from her.

Elijah nodded his head, he couldn't blame her for wanting such a thing and he was sure that anyone who had been through what she had would want the same. Hope and Alexander were very lucky to be alive right now as was Evelyn, there was every chance that it could have backfired and ended up with them all dead. Elijah had been surprised how caring his brother had become when it came to Evelyn and his children; there was no denying that Klaus was protective of his little family.

"I highly doubt you have anything to be concerned about," Elijah assured her, he knew that Klaus had not disclosed the fact that their mother had played a part in demanding the death of Hope. He very much doubted that Evelyn would take the news well, even considering how loyal she seemed to his brother's cause right now. Elijah couldn't help but doubt the witch, she might have been stuck with them while pregnant but the tables had turned now that she had delivered the twins and he worried what would happen if she took the twins and fled.

"You have nothing to worry about Elijah. I have no plans in leaving nor disappearing with the twins," Evelyn said with a smile, she looked at him knowing that she didn't blame him for thinking that way considering how he had been betrayed. There was always going to be one reason or another to not trust one another but they had to get past that if they were going to fix the mess that they found themselves in. Elijah looked at her surprised, he hadn't realised that she could read him so well and he knew that he would have to make sure that didn't happen again.

"I am here to stay Elijah, nothing and no one is going to make me leave," Evelyn said firmly, she didn't want to fight with him and she hoped that he would understand that nothing he could say would sway her. There was no going back for her, she adored the twins and would do just about anything for them; then there was Klaus, she had found herself falling in love with him even if she wasn't quite there just yet. A part of her wondered if this had been the plan all along, whoever had meddled in the spell had done so for a reason and Evelyn felt like she had been so close to getting some answers when she had been dead.

"Then I hope we can come to see each other as allies," Elijah mused, it wouldn't hurt to have Evelyn on their side and he had to admit that it was nice to not to have to worry about the two witches that lived with him. Davina mainly kept her distance from him but she had found some sort of peace when it had come to Klaus; he had even seen them discussing her Literature homework at one point. It had been a nice surprise to even hear him recommend some books that Davina might enjoy from the library that he had built her for Evelyn.

"I should hope we'd be more than that… we are family Elijah," Evelyn corrected him, she knew that it was going to take some getting used to but she was more than sure that they would work things out. Elijah raised an eyebrow at that, he guessed that she was correct and he couldn't fault her in that; she was the mother of his niece and nephew.

Hope and Alexander were precious to him, he was pleased to see that they had brought out a side that he had never thought that he would witness from Klaus. There was so much happening right now and Elijah knew that the first step would be to unseat those who had taken power from them and thrown the Quarter into madness.

He could only hope that Evelyn and Davina would be able to help them in some way in regaining control of the Quarter.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	32. Part 2 - Chapter 2: Old Enemies

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Old Enemies.**

Yawning Evelyn rolled over in bed and buried her head in her pillow, she was exhausted and she was almost relieved that she had been able to sleep in a little; Klaus had insisted that she rest while he watched the twins. It was nice having someone to share the responsibilities with and Evelyn didn't know what she would have done if she had been left to raise the twins alone.

Klaus had been nothing short of wonderful since the twins had been born and he had managed to keep himself busy around the house since they had arrived. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Evelyn wondered what had woken her up; it was still early in the morning and she was sure that Klaus wouldn't have disturbed her since he was caring for the twins.

Moving to climb out of bed, Evelyn listened for any sound of the twins before she wrapped her dressing gown around her; she shivered a little finding it odd how cool it was. Heading towards the door to her room, Evelyn couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched; she reached for the door handle to open her bedroom door before she was slammed into it. The force behind her held her firmly to the door and Evelyn struggled to fight it off; she was alone and she couldn't understand just what was happening to her.

"Bring me back witch," a voice hissed into her ear, a pressure forming around her neck for a moment before it disappeared allowing her to step away from the door. Evelyn looked around confused trying to find what had just attacked her; she could find no sign of any other presence in her room and she felt a little uneasy. Quickly opening her bedroom door, Evelyn stumbled into the hallway and tried to shake off whatever had happened; she almost felt like she was still asleep right now.

"Evie? Are you okay?" Davina asked stepping out of her bedroom, she had been working on some stuff to make sure she could start back at school in September when she had sensed that something wasn't right. The hairs on her arms stood on end and she looked at her friend concerned; she peeked passed her friend towards her bedroom only to see that there was nothing inside.

"I'm fine," Evelyn replied trying to reassure not only Davina but herself, she didn't sound convincing and she just wasn't sure what had just happened to her. Davina eyed her for a moment before stepping away from her bedroom and moving to get a good look inside; she studied the room for a moment until she seemed satisfied that there was no one inside.

"You've seen him too, haven't you?" Davina suggested with a frown, her brown eyes looked over her friend and she was sure that she knew what was going on here. Around the time that she had left the coven, she had been approached by this man while she had been mediating; it had freaked her out and scared her more than Evelyn didn't seem to see him.

"Who?" Evelyn asked quietly, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, she eyed Davina wondering why her friend hadn't mentioned anything like this to her. She knew that she'd been rather distracted in the last few months, she hadn't considered that there might be something going on that she hadn't noticed.

"Mikael," Davina replied knowing that her answer wasn't going to ease Evelyn's mind, after everything that had happened; she hadn't wanted to stress her out further. However, she had no idea that it would escalate like this and she knew that Mikael had moved his attentions to Evelyn for a reason; she just didn't understand why he was haunting them.

* * *

Flicking through the book, Evelyn frowned as she tried to find something that would help her deal with Mikael; she might have only seen him once but that was enough for her to want to do something. The idea that Mikael could attack her made Evelyn want to make sure that he couldn't do anything to the twins; she had heard all about the Mikaelson patriarch and she didn't want to bring him down on them.

The fact that he had made it his life's mission to kill Klaus only made Evelyn more nervous; she was close to Klaus and the twins were his children. Evelyn could only imagine what Mikael had planned for them knowing that information, she couldn't help but worry that he would find a way to come back and cause even more trouble for them.

"You seem busy," Klaus mused stepping into the room, he had been surprised to find her here and flicking through her magic book. He was sure that she would be relaxing somewhere or watching over the twins; he had no idea just what had brought this on and he knew that it had to be important to pull her away from the twins.

Klaus had done his best to playdown what was happening in the Quarter; he wanted to keep her and the twins safe and that wouldn't happen if they knew what was happening. He watched Evelyn continue to look through her book, he was sure that he would be able to help her with whatever she was doing; he took a look at the page that she paused at and frowned.

"We have a ghost problem?" Klaus asked confused, he was sure he would have noticed if they had and he had made sure that house was completely safe when he had bought it. Evelyn closed her eyes and rested her hands on the table, she was going to have to tell him and she could only imagine what he would do.

"I had an encounter… with Mikael this morning," Evelyn murmured waiting for him to explode, she flinched as she heard something smash; she opened her eyes to see that Klaus had thrown a drink tumbler at the wall. She eyed him warily for a moment as he muttered rapidly in a language that she didn't understand; she closed her book and moved towards him.

"He wants to be brought back, I was looking for a way to banish him from the house if I can't banish him," Evelyn explained standing just a couple of feet from Klaus, she watched him knowing that he had many issues with Mikael. It wasn't going to end well if they ended up confronting Mikael together; she couldn't help but worry what he might do if he was alone with his father.

Klaus gritted his teeth, he couldn't believe this; he had truly hoped that he had seen the last of the man that he had called father after Mystic Falls. There was no way that he was going to allow Mikael to get a hold of Evelyn or the twins; the man had ruined enough of his life and his relationships before and it wouldn't happen again.

"He won't get away with this," Klaus snarled knowing exactly what he would do if he saw his father, he would protect his family and he would do whatever it took. He looked at Evelyn and inspected every inch of her, not a hair looked out of place and he knew that Mikael would be back; he wouldn't stop until he had taken everything that Klaus loved from him.

Evelyn nodded her head, she stepped closer to him and reached for him; they were on the same page and she wanted nothing more than to deal with this now. Klaus wrapped his arms around Evelyn and kissed the top of her head, he would do what was needed to keep his family safe; he knew that Mikael would not rest until he had made Klaus suffer for something that wasn't his fault.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	33. Part 2 - Chapter 3: Plotting and Plannin

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Plotting and Planning.**

"Hayley and her wolves are searching for us," Klaus murmured watching Evelyn with the twins, he leant against the door frame knowing that this couldn't have come at a worse time. They were still trying to find a way to deal with Mikael after his appearance and it had been lucky for them that they hadn't seen him since; Evelyn had promised to inform him should his father attack again.

Evelyn looked up from what she was doing and stared at Klaus, her stomach twisting at the news that Hayley was seeking them out; she could only imagine what the shewolf could want. Her eyes moved to look at the twins knowing that she wouldn't just stand aside and allow Hayley to take them from her; she would fight for her children no matter what.

"Apparently the tide has finally started to turn in the Quarter. Hayley and Francesca have fallen out while Marcel is planning to take back the Quarter with Elijah's help," Klaus said explaining what his brother had just told him. He wasn't surprised that Elijah was determined to take back the Quarter from the werewolves; they did pose a threat that couldn't be ignored especially since they lived close to the Quarter.

Evelyn nodded as she listened to what he was saying, she knew that returning to the Quarter wasn't something that they wanted but he would help his brother in anyway that he could. Things couldn't be left as they were and Evelyn knew that they couldn't ignore the fighting that was breaking out in the Quarter.

"And you plan to do what?" Evelyn asked doubting that Klaus would be able to just sit around and do nothing, she was sure he had some sort of plan to make the witches pay for what they had done. There was no denying that Klaus was still displeased with how the birth of the twins had gone down; she knew how lucky she was to be alive right now and if it wasn't for Davina's intervention then she wouldn't be.

Klaus smiled and lifted Alexander into his arms, he looked upon his son knowing that nothing in this world would take him or Hope away from them; he would die before he allowed anything to happen to them. However, there was no way that he was going to allow the witches or the werewolves to think that he had gone soft; he wanted his children safe and there was only one way to make that happen.

"Don't worry about it love… things are working out just as I want them to," Klaus assured her, he didn't want her to worry about anything while she was here. The twins were likely to keep her distracted and busy that he was sure, he was sure that things would be handled before they reached her or the twins.

Pressing a kiss to the top of Alexander's head, Klaus popped his son back into the cot before he turned to leave the room; he barely made it to the door before he found himself stuck. It was like his feet had been superglued to the floor and he couldn't move, he furrowed his brow confused about what had happened; he looked over his shoulder as Evelyn changed Hope's diaper.

"Evelyn," Klaus said rather annoyed that she had stopped him from leaving the room, he had never thought that this was going to be an issue with her. Setting Hope down in her cot, Evelyn smiled down at her daughter before turning to face Klaus; she waved her hand freeing him before she made her way across the room.

"I don't want to be kept in the dark, I am not a child even if you are a thousand years older than I. I am more than capable of helping with whatever you have planned," Evelyn told him, her blue eyes searching his green hoping that he would understand her. She was not a damsel in distress nor was she someone who needed to be lied to all the time, she was more than willing to do whatever it took to keep her family safe; she knew that there was always going to be people that doubted her.

However, Evelyn wasn't going to allow Klaus to get away with it; she knew he was worried something would happen to her but she was fine. Taking a deep breath, Klaus stepped forward and brushed some hair from her face; he knew he was being protective but after what had happened, he didn't want to risk her or the twins again.

"I know you can. But you can't blame me for wanting to keep you and them safe love," Klaus murmured, it had been a very long time since he had felt vulnerable and Klaus couldn't help but fear just what might happen especially with Mikael back in the picture. He couldn't shake the feeling that his dear old parents were up to something and the last thing that Klaus wanted was for Evelyn or the twins to be caught in the crossfire.

"What does Hayley want?" Evelyn asked recalling that Klaus had mentioned that the shewolf was searching for them with her pack. The last thing that Evelyn wanted was to have to deal with Hayley, she could only imagine what she would be like if she got close to the twins; she wasn't going to give them up without a fight.

"Apparently she thinks that Elijah's misguided feelings will save her from the situation that she has found herself in," Klaus replied with a shake of his head. So far there had been no mention of Hayley seeking out them for the twins, she had no interest in being a mother and her main focus seemed to remain on giving her pack a better future.

Evelyn relaxed at that, she truly wondered just what Elijah saw in Hayley; the shewolf had used him until he was no longer useful to her then she had turned on the Mikaelsons to take over the Quarter. Now that her little plan had fallen apart, she thought that she could come back and use whatever Elijah felt for her to get her out of whatever problems that she had brought upon herself by siding with Francesca.

"What is the plan?" Evelyn asked stepping out of the nursery, she knew that the twins would be more than safe here at the house with Davina should she need to travel back to the Quarter for any reason. The teenager was amazing with them and Evelyn was glad that things had worked out so well; she couldn't imagine what would have happened if Davina had come to her like she had.

Klaus smiled before leading Evelyn towards the office, he didn't wish to discuss business around the twins and there was much to catch her up on. He knew that Elijah would be rather pleased with this turn of events and he had been rather insistent that they would need a witch's help to pull this off; they would be able to strike quickly and without being detected.

It was no secret to Klaus or Elijah that Francesca had expected them to strike right away after everything that had happened but they hadn't. Klaus had to admit that it had been rather fun to listen to the stories of Francesca slowly losing her mind and he knew that she had unravelled faster than they had thought.

It had been only a couple of months since they had been forced into hiding and things were bad in the Quarter under Francesca's rule; it wasn't something that anyone would ever forget. Stepping into the office, Evelyn moved to take a seat as she wondered if this was how the rest of her life was going to be; she couldn't imagine that things would ever really calm down with the Mikaelsons.

The door to the office was closed and Klaus moved to sit down knowing that there was much for them to discuss; he found it rather interesting that he was bringing her into the fold instead of discussing how to hide her.

* * *

"Caramel hot chocolate," Davina ordered smiling at the barista, she had been out to buy some shopping for school and she was rather excited about returning to school; she had never thought that she would get the chance to do so. The fact that not only did Evelyn but Klaus had encouraged her to return to school made her smile; she had missed out on so much because of her former coven and she didn't want that anymore. Moving to pull her money out of her purse, she groaned annoyed as she dropped some coins onto the floor and she quickly ducked down to get them.

"Here let me help you," said a voice and Davina peeked at the teenager who was quick to join her picking up the coins that she had somehow managed to drop. He was rather cute and Davina quickly looked away to focus on what she was doing; she stood once all the coins had been collected and moved to pay for her drink.

"Thank you," Davina said taking the coins that the man had picked up, she stuck them back in her purse before putting it into her bag; she moved down the line towards the area where she waited to collect her drink. It wasn't long until she was joined by the man, who came to stand quite close to her and offered her a small smile that made her blush as she looked away from him.

"I'm Kaleb," the man said introducing himself, he smiled crookedly as he watched her; she was really pretty and not what he had been expecting when he had heard about her. Davina quickly introduced herself and tapped her foot as she waited for her drink to be called; she was so used to being harassed when she came out to the city.

The fact that the Quarter was run by the wolves right now only meant that she found herself being followed if she ventured there to go and buy music from the store. It was the main reason that she tended to avoid going to any place that she had been known to frequent before she had left the coven so that they couldn't bother her.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Kaleb mused leaning back against the wall, he watched Davina as she peered at the floor not sure what to say; he certainly had never thought that it would be like this. Of course, it certainly did help that she was pretty and he didn't have to pretend that he was interested in her; he knew that this would make what he was tasked to do easier.

"Thought I'd try some new places," Davina replied shrugging her shoulders, she didn't feel like explaining herself to him; she could only imagine what he would think if she told him the truth. She'd probably end up locked up if she told anyone what she had been through in the past year; no one would believe her if they didn't see it for themselves. Kaleb nodded his head, he opened his mouth to say something when Davina's order was called; he watched as she hurried forward to collect her drink.

"I'll see you around," Kaleb called after Davina as she started to leave, he offered her a smile as she peeked over her shoulder at him for a moment before she disappeared out of the door. The smile fell from Kaleb's face as someone approached him from behind and he glanced at the older man knowing that he should have expected him to be watching him.

"Good work brother… perhaps you are not completely useless after all," the man said before moving away from Kaleb, he didn't look back as he went knowing without a doubt that the younger man would follow after him. There was much to be done and their mother would want to hear all about Davina, it was the first step in getting close to their brothers and bringing them into the fold before they caused more trouble.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	34. Part 2 - Chapter 4: Taking Back the Quar

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Taking Back the Quarter.**

"Are we sure we want to trust her?" Evelyn murmured under her breath as she leant against Klaus, this was not what she had been expecting to do with her morning and she was rather annoyed that Hayley was showing up late for their meeting. It had been her that had arranged it, she was insistent on seeing them and she hadn't taken no for an answer leading Elijah to agree to meeting with her.

Klaus didn't speak, he honestly cared very little for the shewolf and he would happily rip her head from her shoulders if it meant that he never had to deal with her again. He had hoped that with her bonding with her pack that he wouldn't have to put up with her now she wasn't the mother of his children but that didn't seem to be the case.

"I am sure we could say the same about you," Hayley said entering the bar where they had agreed to meet, she peeked to her right at Jackson glad that he was here with her. He hadn't been supportive of her idea to turn to the Mikaelsons for help; he was sure that they would be able to protect themselves from whatever the other pack had planned.

The bar was completely empty except for the five of them, none of them speaking for a moment as they eyed each other knowing that they couldn't trust the others at all. Jackson stared at the two Originals and witch that sat across from them, he really didn't like the idea that they were turning to them for help in all of this.

"Shall we get started? I am sure we all have better places to be," Elijah insisted knowing that Evelyn would want to get back to the twins, she had left them with Davina who had insisted that she would be fine for a couple of hours while they were here. Hayley and Jackson approached the table where they were sitting and took some seats; they both knew that if they were asking for help then they would have to do it now.

"You said you needed our help?" Elijah prompted wanting to get the meeting started, he ignored the look that Hayley gave him wondering just what she expected him to do or say after what she had done. It was hard to believe that at one point, Elijah had truly considered the idea that he might have had feelings for her; he had tried to support her even as she pulled away from them as a family.

"Francesca is losing her mind and she's becoming unstable and thinks you are plotting against her," Hayley said knowing that she should have seen this coming; it was sad to see the other shewolf slowly sink into insanity and paranoia. She no longer trusted anyone around her and she seemed convinced that no matter how long it had been since the takeover; the Mikaelsons were coming for her and were going to kill her.

"And that's our problem how? We don't live in the Quarter," Evelyn pointed out, she leant back in her chair and stared at Hayley wondering why they should help her deal with Francesca. Klaus smirked at Evelyn's words, she had a point and he knew that they had come to them for a reason instead of handling the Guerrera wolves themselves.

"She'll hunt you down… you'll never be safe," Hayley said trying to sound more confident than she did, she was surprised nothing had happened between Francesca and the Mikaelsons before now. But given how paranoid Francesca was right now, she doubted that it would be much longer before something happened and she ordered her wolves to hunt the Mikaelsons down.

Klaus pursed his lips, a frown forming on his face knowing that it was time that they dealt with Francesca and he doubted that she would see it coming.

* * *

Sitting at her desk filling out paperwork, Francesca ignored the bored look on two of her brothers faces as she worked; she glanced up at them and rolled her eyes before returning to her work. Suddenly, one of the werewolves is thrown past the window behind her, and the three stand up to see what is happening outside; they edged towards the window just as a large amount of blood splattered against the window.

It made Francesca jump and she pushed passed her brothers as she hurried out of her office; she didn't look back as she hurried down the stairs. Only to pause in horror as the front door seemed to open by itself; she reached the bottom step just as a severe head rolled through the now open door. Alarmed Francesca and her brothers slowly approach the door, where Elijah is waiting for them on their front porch; he wipes his bloody hands on a pocket square.

"Hmm. It's fine! He can't come in," Francesca said turning to look at her brothers as she stepped off the bottom step, a fake smile on her face as she tried to cover the panic that filled her. This was not what she had been expecting and she should have known that someone would run to the Mikaelsons to get them involved; she had rather enjoyed the fact that they had just disappeared.

"Can't I?" Elijah questioned, he watched Francesca not reminded of the woman who only a couple of months earlier had stolen the Quarter from him; she was falling apart and he doubted that things were going as smoothly as she had hoped. Despite the fact that the vampires had left the Quarter, Elijah knew that the infighting would have continued; he recalled his own struggled to keep the peace.

"Don't bluff me! You can't win," Francesca laughed, a large smile on her face and she was a little surprised that it was this Mikaelson that had come to confront her. A part of her had thought that she'd have to deal with the Hybrid himself after what had happened but she guessed that he was rather busy now that he had become a father.

The news had come as a surprise to her and she had even found herself asking the original mother about what had happened; she had quickly lost any respect that she'd had for Hayley when it became clear that she cared not for her own child. As someone who couldn't have children herself, Francesca found it rather odd that Hayley showed no care for the child that had once been hers.

"You mobsters all suffer from such hubris," Elijah mused with a smile, he hoped that Klaus was able to do his part well and was helping destroy the wolves that lingered in their former home. A part of Elijah had thought about the fact that they could very well move back into the compound once they had the Quarter back even if they were settled in their current home.

"Did you know Al Capone thought himself invincible back in his day? And, in the end, he was sentenced to the wretched filth of Alcatraz, for which of his atrocities? Anyone?" Elijah questioned, he looked around the room waiting to see who would answer his question. He was almost disappointed when no one spoke and he sighed knowing that they weren't the brightest bunch; he wondered how Francesca put up with them.

"A failure to pay his taxes! I suppose the devil's in the details, isn't it?" Elijah continued, he looked around the inside of Francesca's mansion from the front porch and he truly hoped that Evelyn had been able to sort this out for him. The witch had insisted that she help in anyway that she could and Klaus had agreed only if whatever she did didn't put her in harms away; she was the mother of his children after all.

"My, my, you have a beautiful home, here. I was so pleased when the city took my suggestion to protect its heritage status and invoke imminent domain," Elijah said ignoring the look that Francesca shot her brothers while he spoke. The look quickly faded into horror as she realised what that meant, she stood stone still not wanting to believe that she had been outsmarted in such a way.

"I suppose that means this house now belongs to the public. And, as such, anyone can enter without invitation," Elijah concluded, he looked at the werewolves inside for a moment before he took a deep breath. Francesca could only watch in fear as Elijah took a dramatic step forward over the threshold of her beloved home; he smirked at her and her brothers as he stepped into her home without an issue. Francesca and her brother quickly moved prepared to fight with Elijah until they had defeated their enemy; they weren't going to allow him to get away with this.

"You really think you can take the Quarter from us," Francesca taunted, she had the witches on her side and she knew that it would be easy to make things even more difficult for the Mikaelsons. Before Francesca could say another word, there was a noise from behind her and she turned to find two of her brothers already face down; Klaus holding their hearts in his hands with a smirk on his face.

She stumbled back shocked at the fact that she hadn't heard him and her face paled further as she realised that there was no way out of this mess. Francesca didn't get to make another move as Elijah ripped her heart out; she collapsed down onto the floor putting an end to her reign over the Quarter.

* * *

"So, we have a deal?" Hayley asked staring at the teenager across from her, she wasn't sure if she was making the right decision but if it benefited her pack then who was she to disagree. The witch didn't say anything, she turned away from Hayley and focused on the book that was behind her; she was silent for a moment making Hayley think that she was considering her deal. Already the shewolf was plotting against the Mikaelsons and the witch had to admit that she had been rather surprised that she had come to her; she had thought between the Crescent Wolf Pack and the Mikaelsons would have lasted a little longer.

"We do," Cassie said peeking back at Hayley, she said nothing else instead turning back to what she was doing effectively dismissing the shewolf who didn't linger; she would have to get back to her pack no doubt to tell them what had transpired. The room was silent for a moment before Vincent stepped inside, he didn't move as he waited to be addressed by Cassie.

"And to think she was very nearly the mother of my grandchildren," Cassie scoffed with a shake of her head, she was almost glad that the spell had been hijacked to prevent such a thing. She turned around to face Vincent knowing that she was no free to focus on her own plans; there was still much to do and so little time to do it in.

"I trust you have been able to locate what it is I seek," Cassie said knowing that if this was going to work then she had to be prepared; there was no time to waste and she prayed that this would work. There was something coming and Cassie knew that if she was going to defeat it then she needed to be prepared; she glanced at Vincent knowing he was the only one that truly understood.

"I was," Vincent replied, he had done his duty and now it was up to Kaleb to do his; they would need all the help that they could get to make this work. It had surprised him the life that his dear brothers seemed to be building here in New Orleans.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	35. Part 2 - Chapter 5: The Invitation

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Invitation.**

"How are you finding your classes?" Evelyn asked smiling at Davina, the teenager had returned to school in the past week and she had hardly seen her since she had been so busy with the twins. Things had been quiet since Francesca and her wolves had been dealt with, Evelyn hadn't even heard any news about Hayley and she counted that as a blessing.

Davina smiled, she had been surprised how easily she had settled back into her school life; it was like she had never left really and she was slowly starting to make friends and have a normal life. It was something that she had never dreamed of when she had first come back; she had feared that her life would never be normal as a Harvest Girl and she would be stuck with her coven forever.

"They're good. It's great to be back and feel like I'm normal again," Davina said knowing that she owed that to Evelyn, she had no idea what her life would have been like if she hadn't meet her. It wouldn't be filled with people that cared about her nor would she have friends that would have her back no matter what.

There was always going to be a part of her that would worry that anyone that she met was after something from her; her time with her coven had taught her that much but at least here she knew that she could trust them. Klaus had been nothing but kind to her since she had saved Evelyn and Alexander, she had never thought that she would find herself willing to talk to him about things but they had found a couple of things to bond over.

"That's good," Evelyn encouraged, she had worried that Davina's time away from school would hold her back; she had missed so much even if she had worked hard to get back on track. The last thing that Evelyn had wanted was for Davina to feel like she had to hide away and miss out on all the normal things that kids her age did; she had been able to go to school and enjoy all that herself. Of course, it had helped that neither of her parents were magical, her mother was a carrier since it had skipped a generation but she had always felt like she could be normal as well as a witch.

"I actually met a guy," Davina confessed looking for some advice, she'd never really dated before and things with Tim hadn't exactly been a walk in the park. It made her sad that they had really stood a chance and being associated with her had only led to his death; Davina would never forget him and she would learn to protect those she cared about.

"Really?" Evelyn said surprised, she watched her friend knowing that things had been rough for her the past couple of years and she deserved something good to happen to her. Davina nodded her head and looked down her drink, he was cute and she felt like Evelyn would be able to give her some advice on what to do.

"Yes. He asked me for coffee but stood me up," Davina revealed rolling her eyes, he had apologised that he hadn't shown up but hadn't exactly told her what had happened. Evelyn from what Davina understood was in some sort of relationship with Klaus even if it had taken a backburner with the birth of the twins and with everything that had happened in the Quarter.

"I was wondering if you could offer me some advice… if anyone knows how to deal with difficult it's you," Davina said hopeful that she had some answers for her, she didn't know what to do and she wasn't sure that she should agree to dinner with him. Evelyn took a deep breath, she wouldn't be the best at this but she would give what little advice that she had; she hadn't given much thought to her relationship with Klaus lately.

* * *

Stepping into the dining room, Evelyn came to a stop as she looked at the table that had an array of fruit and other lunch items scattered on it; she didn't remember cooking and she was sure they hadn't hired help. Evelyn knew that Klaus had offered especially when the twins were a lot younger but she had found a good balance and she honestly liked cooking when she had the chance.

"Which restaurant's missing a compelled chef?" Evelyn asked catching Klaus before he could pass her, she was sure that he would have had something to do with this but the look on his face told her otherwise. Klaus stepped into the room and stared at the banquet that filled their dining room; he frowned knowing for a fact that he had nothing to do with any of this.

"It's certainly a card I've played in the past, but I had no hand in this..." Klaus replied confused, he gestured to the food on the table as he spoke and shook his head. It was not his doing and he had only just come back from his talk with Marcel, his old friend had some information that had been rather interesting to him. Apparently, a couple of witches weren't exactly pleased with how much Cassie was siding with the wolves and had broken away; it was a good warning and Klaus was keeping an eye on the situation.

"Hmm. Well, then, I guess we have Elijah to thank?" Evelyn said knowing that Davina was away at an afternoon classes, she wouldn't be back until late. Stepping further into the room, Evelyn wasn't entirely sure what to make of the banquet; she had never seen anything like this outside of a hotel buffet. Elijah stopped behind her, he looked confused having heard their conversation and had come to see what was going on; he stared at the food not sure what to make of it.

"This wasn't my doing..." Elijah murmured with a shake of his head, if none of them had anything to do with it then he wasn't entirely sure how the food had appeared; he was sure that they didn't have any servants here. It had rather surprised him when he had arrived that Klaus had resisted the urge to install people to work at the house; he guessed it had something to do with Evelyn.

"Then, where did this all come from?" Evelyn asked wanting answers, she didn't like this especially with the twins in the house; it made her nervous and she looked at Klaus as he made her way over to her. The silver lid on the platter at the centre of the table suddenly began to rattle, which startled Evelyn and Elijah so much that they jump a little.

Klaus looked uneasy and lifted the lid of the platter, which released two starlings that flew up toward the ceiling, causing the three to reflexively duck to avoid being hit. This wasn't what they had been expecting and Evelyn frowned wondering how she hadn't seen something like this coming she had hoped that she wouldn't have to put too many wards up around the house. Reaching for the invitation that was on the platter, Klaus picked it up and opened it ignoring the confused looks from Elijah; he frowned staring at what was written inside.

"Dinner, Your Home, 8PM" the invitation read and Klaus frowned, he was not expecting this and he knew that they would have to deal with the problem; he had hoped to keep this from Evelyn for a little longer.

"An invitation from our mother," Klaus mused looking to Elijah, this problem was coming right to them and Klaus could only imagine how she had found out where they lived. Evelyn stared at Klaus, she had clearly missed something since the last that she had heard their mother was dead and trying to control the Quarter witches along with the ancestors.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	36. Part 2 - Chapter 6: The Dinner from Hell

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Dinner from Hell** **.**

"Your mother is back and you didn't feel the need to warn me," Evelyn said marching after Klaus as he headed into his office, this was not what she had been expecting and she thought they were past all of this. With Francesca gone, things had calmed down and Evelyn was relieved that she didn't have to worry about werewolves coming to threatened her family here.

"I found out this morning love… I wanted to be sure before I worried you," Klaus replied calmly, he leant back in his chair and stared at her; he had a feeling that whatever his mother had planned that it wasn't going to end well. There was no forgetting the fact that Esther had been the one that had ordered Hope to be killed even if Elijah and Klaus had been able to get her back safely. Evelyn crossed her arms, she had a feeling that even then Klaus wouldn't have told her even if he did know what was going on with his mother.

"We've talked about this Klaus. I can't help if I don't know what is going on," Evelyn insisted, she wasn't some damsel that needed his protection all the time and if they were going to protect the twins then she needed to know what was going on. It wasn't going to be easy and Evelyn wasn't stupid, she had known when she was pregnant that things were never going to be simple especially since the Mikaelsons had so many enemies. This was the main reason that Evelyn loved the peace and quiet that they had enjoyed once the twins had been born and now that Francesca was gone because she knew it wasn't going to last.

"You can't hide me away when we have so many enemies and they are coming for us," Evelyn said, she could only imagine what Esther was coming here to say to them. Elijah had disappeared and she was sure it had something to do with the dinner that they were now hosting for their mother and whoever else she brought with her.

"I am trying to protect you, I can't have anything happen to you," Klaus snapped shaking his head, he looked at Evelyn wishing that they could have been left in peace; he wanted the quiet life more than ever right now. Evelyn stared at him, she wasn't sure where this was coming from; things had been good since they had retreated here after the twins birth and they had handled Francesca without much difficultly.

Getting up from his chair, Klaus moved around the desk and walked over to her; he reached for her only hesitating for a moment before he cupped her face. He searched her eyes, he truly wondered if she even realised what an impact she'd had on his life; he had never felt content like this in his thousand years of life.

"I nearly lost you once Evelyn… I held you in my arms after the witches slit your throat and if it wasn't for Davina then you wouldn't be here," Klaus said barely able to stop the memories that came to mind and he knew that he owed Davina for what she had done. There would never be a way that he could truly repay her for saving the lives of Evelyn and Alexander; they were everything to him and he would do anything for their little family.

"I won't lose you love," Klaus whispered quietly, he would never allow anyone to put his family in danger again; he was still trying to work out the Mikael issue. She almost didn't hear what he had said, she stared up at him not realising how much what had happened still plagued him; they had all been alright in the end. Klaus ducked down slightly and kissed Evelyn, there was nothing in this world that he wouldn't do to keep his family safe; he would deal with both his parents if he had to.

* * *

"Are these outfits really necessary?" Klaus grumbled shaking his head, he looked down at the fancy suit that he was wearing; he was uncomfortable and he wasn't looking forward to having to deal with his mother. Everything had been carefully planned and Klaus had done everything to keep this meal as short as possible; the less time that his mother was here the better.

"Appearance is a way of showing respect, Niklaus. Mother will be more likely to surrender her true intentions," Elijah replied, he had no idea why their mother was coming here but he doubted that she was coming to make amends. No matter what Esther had planned, it always seemed to revolve around what she wanted and her desire to fix the problems that she caused no matter what that could mean for her children.

"Well, I doubt her guard will drop just cause I'm dressed like a bloody lawyer," Klaus said rolled his eyes, he moved around the table making sure that everything was perfect before stopping next to Elijah. The monkey suits that they were wearing weren't comfortable and he doubted that anyone else would be dressed up as much as they were.

"I think you look rather handsome," Evelyn told him from the doorway, she smiled leaning against the door frame a little; she had spent a little while picking out the perfect outfit for dinner. The last thing that she wanted to do was make a bad impression, even if Klaus wasn't on the best terms with his mother; she liked the blue dress that she had picked out.

Klaus turned around and stared at Evelyn, he was a little taken back at the sight of her; she looked beautiful and the blue really suited her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. The sound of someone laughing ruined the moment and Klaus turned to glare at the man that had interrupted him; he didn't recognise him, he moved closer to Evelyn fearing that this was a trap of some kind.

"You two haven't changed a bit! Linens and silk to disguise your pathetic self-loathing. And you- despite the arrogant façade, you're still the same paranoid little boy, full of hate and fear," the man said amused speaking first to Elijah and then to Klaus. Taking a step towards the man, Elijah stepped forward knowing that the last thing they needed was for Klaus to feel like taking charge of the situation.

"Forgive me, I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Elijah said politely, he glanced at his brother who was standing close to Evelyn knowing that if anything went wrong here then Klaus would focus on Evelyn and the twins' safety. The man laughed and shook his head, he should have known that they would have forgotten him; he had never been close to them and he knew that they had always seen him as a pest.

"Oh, you mean you don't recognize me? So much for the unbreakable bonds of family, huh? Always and forever indeed," the man said smirking at them, he watched as realisation appeared on his brothers' faces as they realised who they were dealing with. Klaus moved closer to Evelyn, who looked even more confused and she wracked her brain for who this might be; she knew that there were a couple of Mikaelsons that she had yet to meet and this must be one of them in someone else's body.

"It's been a long time, Finn." Klaus greeted glaring at his oldest brother, he should have known that he would be around licking their mother's boots; the last time that they had seen Finn was when they had been in Mystic Falls and their mother was trying to kill them.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's enjoy dinner," a voice said appearing behind Finn/Vincent and smiling at the gathering; she had been looking forward to this and she knew that her plan would work this time.

"Hello Mother," Elijah greeted knowing that it was probably best that he did so, he could only imagine what Klaus was thinking; he felt for the teenager that she was possessing and had been for a while. He could only imagine what had happened to Cassie when she had been possessed by Esther when she had returned to the living; they should have known she'd pull a stunt like this.

"It's so good to see you both again… and to finally meet you Evelyn," Esther said moving forward, she stopped next to Finn and looked at the three knowing that this was just how she had pictured it. Her eyes swept the room pleased to see that some effort had gone into preparing for dinner; she had been looking forward to this moment.

"Finn. Be a dear and carve for us," Esther instructed her oldest son, she offered him a smile and moved to take a seat at the head of the table signalling for everyone else to do the same. A smile formed on Finn's face as he did as his mother had instructed him, he was the eldest and it was his right to do so since their father wasn't here.

Evelyn took a seat next to Klaus, she glanced at him not entirely sure what to make of Esther considering what she had heard about the woman; she knew that there was only one reason why Esther was here. The fact that she had tried to kill her own children in the past, there was no forgetting that and now she was back doing God knows what.

"Let's get down to business…" Esther said reaching for the wine that had been served, she doubted that her two impatient and disobedient sons would allow her to linger for long. She leant back in her chair and smiled to herself knowing that there was no way that she could fail this time; she had learnt from her mistakes and had so much more to offer them this time.

"It pains me that you and Elijah look at me with such disdain. I wish you could see that my every action has been to protect you," Esther said with a shake of her head, she truly hated how things had worked out and she finally had a plan that would fix it. She wanted to give her sons a chance to come to their senses themselves; she wanted them to realise that she was here to fix them.

"You actually believe that, don't you? I knew you were a liar, but now I see you're utterly delusional," Klaus accused shaking his head, he had expected that this was how the dinner would go and he wasn't going to put up with it today. Everything that he was, was causing of what she and Mikael had done to him and he wasn't going to allow that to ruin his children's lives as it had done with his own; he was trying to be a better person.

"You ruined me! You left me to suffer at the hands of a father who valued only strength," Klaus ranted getting to his feet, she had made him weak when he had a father that only valued strength. He had been beaten and abused for years because he wasn't the son that Mikael had wanted him to be and he had lost so much of himself because of that.

"I kept you from becoming a beast for as long as I possibly could," Esther replied defending her past actions, she knew what Mikael would have done if he had discovered that Klaus wasn't his as a child. She had done everything in her power to protect her children especially after Henrik had passed and she regretted her actions since. Slamming his hands on the table, Klaus glanced at Evelyn apologetically as she jumped at his action before he started to rant at his mother for her weak defence of her actions.

"Oh, you lied to me! To hide your own transgressions because of your own fear! My whole life, I sought the approval I was denied by the man I thought was my father! You turned me into the weakling he hated," Klaus raged shaking his head. He would never understand how she could have done that to him when she saw how he had suffered at Mikael's hands.

"Look at me! You rant and you rave about the monster I have become, but you, Mother… you are the author of everything I am," Klaus accused furious that she thought that she could just turn up like this and play nice. He would never forget nor forgive what she had done to him, she had always been the issue and he didn't regret his decision to kill her all those years ago.

The only downside was that she kept coming back and seemed to bring more trouble with her each time that she did so; he could only imagine what she had planned for them this time. Evelyn reached out and touched Klaus's arm trying to calm him, she didn't blame him for getting upset and she knew that shouting wasn't going to change things; she ignored the look that Esther gave her.

Finn frowned at her actions, he couldn't believe that Klaus had somehow managed to find a woman like her; he didn't deserve something so pure that he would only corrupt. Esther looked flustered at his accusations before she suddenly started to gasp for breath; she clutched at the table with one hand while another moved to her throat.

No one seemed sure what to do, with Finn only looking mildly alarmed as Esther suddenly slumps forward in her seat; Elijah just managing to stop her from hitting her head on the table. Looking to his brothers in shock, Elijah had no idea what had just happened and glanced at Klaus wondering if this was some sort of trick.

"She's gone," Elijah whispered realising what had happened, he turned to look at Finn wondering why they would have planned this; they'd barely had chance to talk about what Esther had wanted. Launching himself towards Finn, Elijah suddenly found himself being thrown over the table and into a nearby wall by Finn using his magic. Klaus retaliated by vamp-speeding towards Finn and grabbed him by the lapels; he snarled furiously at the fact that this was happening in his home.

"Where is she?" Klaus demanded knowing that if anyone would know where Esther had gone it would be her favourite son; he couldn't imagine what she was going to do and why she had insisted on coming to his home to pull a stunt like this. Blowing on his fingers and rubs them together, Finn murmured a spell under his breath before Klaus crumbled to the floor in pain clutching at his head. It was then that he found himself being thrown across the room and into the wall behind him; he looked up surprised and stared at Evelyn as she moved around the table towards Klaus.

"Get the hell out of my house," Evelyn hissed remaining focused on Finn, she doubted that Cassie was going to be an issue now that she had her body back and was unconscious. She glared at Finn wondering if he had any idea what he had lost out on by siding with his mother constantly; she could understand why the siblings had pushed him away for so long.

Getting to his feet, Finn gritted his teeth and glared at Evelyn not having expected her to attack him; he had thought her to passive to attack especially given what he had heard about her. He shot back a blast of energy making her throw her arms up creating a shield around her and Klaus; she smirked at him knowing that she wasn't going to go down as easy as the witches that he had dealt with in the past.

Muttering a spell quickly under her breath, Evelyn stared directly at Finn who seemed confused for a moment before he vanished from her sight. She let out a sigh of relief hoping that little trick of hers worked, she glanced down at Klaus who stared up at her rather amazed for a moment before he schooled his features and got to his feet.

This was far from over and they still had no idea what Esther was planning for them but at least they now knew just who they were dealing with.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	37. Part 2 - Chapter 7: Helping a Friend

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Helping a Friend.**

"I can't believe that I missed that," Davina said shaking her head, she had just found out what had occurred while she'd been on her date with Kaleb and she was surprised with what had happened. This was certainly not what she had been expecting and Davina knew that if Esther was back then things weren't going to end well; she could only imagine what the Mikaelsons mother was planning.

It had been Evelyn that had told her what she knew about the family and Davina had to admit that she didn't know anyone that could have come out of what Esther and Mikael had put the Mikaelsons through without losing a part of themselves. The more time that she spent with Klaus and Elijah, Davina couldn't help but wonder just what they might have been like should she have met them before they became vampires.

"I just don't get what her plan is," Evelyn replied with a frown, she very much doubted that Esther had come here to play happy families and it made her nervous that she couldn't get a feel for the other witch. It left her with no doubts that things weren't just going to get complicated, she had never thought that she'd have to deal with Klaus's parents especially when the twins were so young.

"She sounds crazy… like does she really think that she can make things right after everything that she did," Davina said looking down at her text book, she knew that with Esther in control of the coven that she was lucky to have broken away from them when she had. Evelyn leant against the counter and crossed her arms, she was sure that whatever Esther had planned wasn't going to end well for her or the twins; she didn't trust the other woman for a moment.

Her plans were still unknown and Klaus was using his sources to try and find out more about what Esther had planned for him and his family. The last thing that he wanted was for something to sneak up on them when they least expected it; they needed answers especially since they had to deal with whatever Esther was going to throw at them.

The two witches were silent as they thought about Esther and what her presence could mean for them; they would both have to be on their guard for what came next. Evelyn's phone rang and she quickly pulled it from her pocket, she frowned staring at the name on the screen before she answered it; she had no idea why her friend would be calling her.

"Olivia? Is everything alright?" Evelyn asked concerned, Olivia was a witch that Evelyn had known for a while and she was a little confused about why she was calling her. Listening to her friend panicked rambling, Evelyn glanced at Davina before she headed out of the kitchen; she had no idea where Klaus and Elijah had disappeared to but she knew that Davina would watch the twins should she need to help Olivia.

"Slow down… where are you?" Evelyn asked knowing that Olivia had never called her this upset before, she had no idea what was wrong but her friend just kept apologising but she didn't know for what. She listened for a moment before glancing back at Davina who nodded her head, she would happily watch the twins while Evelyn went to help her friend.

"I'll be right there," Evelyn promised moving to grab the car keys, she nodded to Davina before hurrying out of the house; she couldn't imagine what was going to happen when she got there. She hadn't even known that Olivia was in New Orleans and she hoped that everything was alright; she had no idea what to expect when she got there.

* * *

"Olivia?" Evelyn called knocking on the front door of the cabin that Olivia had told her to come to, she furrowed her brow as she realised that the door was open; she slowly pushed it wider and stared into the dark cabin. She couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right and she was certain that Olivia wouldn't have come here without a good reason.

"Hello? Olivia are you here?" Evelyn called again, she hesitated for a moment before stepping into the cabin; she couldn't see much and she felt the wall next to her in an attempt to find the light switch. Giving up trying to find the light switch and got out her phone to use that as a light while she looked around; the light allowing her to see a little better but not much.

Moving further into the cabin, Evelyn tried to find Olivia but there was no sign of her; she furrowed her brow spotting that the furniture had been thrown about. Evelyn slowly made her way through the mess, her heart pounding in her chest and she knew that whatever she was going to find in here wasn't going to be pretty.

Her foot entered something wet and Evelyn closed her eyes not sure if she really wanted to look down; she glanced down using the light of her phone to see what she had stood in. A part of her wished that she hadn't and she felt sick staring at the red liquid that seemed to pool on the floor; she stumbled back as she stared at it not knowing what to do.

"Olivia?" Evelyn asked panic clear in her voice, she slowly backed towards the door not able to look away from the blood; she had no idea what had happened here but she feared for her friend. Bumping into something, Evelyn froze knowing that she couldn't have hit the wall yet nor the door; her hands shook as she slowly turned around to see what she had bumped into.

It dawned on Evelyn why Olivia had been apologising to her over the phone, her stomach twisted as she stared at the one person that she had never thought that she would see alive. Mikael stood before her, his mouth covered in blood and he smirked knowing that this had worked out far better than he had imagined; he was a little disappointed that Klaus hadn't turned up with his witch.

However, he was sure that Abomination wouldn't be far behind her especially if she didn't return home; once he had dealt with her and his wife's bastard, then he would deal with those children. There would be no trace left of the fact that his wife had betrayed him, he would wipe everything related to Niklaus from the face of this world. Evelyn slowly backed away from Mikael, she had hoped that after his attack that she would never see him again; she couldn't believe he was standing before her and she feared what might have happened to Olivia.

"You should have brought me back when I asked," Mikael said stalking forward, his eyes focused on Evelyn as he did so knowing that he had bided his time and waited long enough. He had been dreaming of his moment since he had been killed by the abomination, he knew that his revenge would be sweet and he waited a long time for it.

Evelyn raised her arm to throw Mikael out of her way to escape only for nothing to happen; she barely had a chance to think about what was happening before she grasped her head in pain. Evelyn stared at Mikael as her knees gave out and she gripped her head, she closed her eyes trying to deal with the blinding pain.

"When the time comes… you shall beg me for death," Mikael mused pleased to see the other witch had done as he had asked before he had ripped her head from her shoulders. He moved towards Evelyn knowing that all he had to do now was wait for his bastard to arrive and then the real fun could begin.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	38. Part 2 - Chapter 8: Facing Mikael

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Facing Mikael.**

Rocking Alexander in her arms, Davina looked around a little panicked at what had set the younger twin off; he had been screaming for the past twenty minutes and nothing she did would settle him. She'd tried to get a hold of Evelyn but her phone had been turned off and Davina guessed that she was busy with her friend; she was going to have to find a way to settle the little boy herself.

"It's okay Alex," Davina said trying desperately to calm the baby down, she had no idea what had caused this; he had been fine one moment then screaming the at the clock, Davina frowned knowing that Evelyn would never stay away this long; she would have at least called to check in on the twins so far. Hope stared up at her from cot, her eyes seeming to stare right into Davina's soul and it made the teenager a little nervous especially since Hope wasn't screaming like her brother was. The sound of the front door opening made Davina jump a little and she turned just in time to catch a confused Klaus stepping into the room with a confused look on his face.

"Hey now. What's all the screaming about?" Klaus asked taking Alexander from Davina, he cuddled his son close trying to sooth him before offering Davina a look wanting an explanation. Davina moved away, she knew that he wasn't going to be thrilled when he learnt that Evelyn had left the house alone; especially with the fact that Elijah was missing and Esther was plotting against them.

"A friend of Evelyn's called looking for some help so she left me in charge of the twins, everything was fine until twenty minutes ago when he just started screaming," Davina explained nervously, she stood beside Hope's cot and made sure that she was alright while Alexander continued to cry. Klaus frowned, he knew that this couldn't be a coincidence and he feared that there was something more to this; Evelyn had lived in New Orleans for a year now and this friend hadn't contacted her before now. Alexander's watery eyes only seemed to confirm Klaus's concerns and he carefully handled his son over to Davina knowing that he couldn't just leave this to chance.

"I need you to locate Evelyn," Klaus said doubting that Davina would argue with him, something just didn't feel right about all of this and he was going to make sure that she was okay. Davina nodded her head, she quickly set down Alexander before going to get everything that she would need for the spell; she could only hope that Evelyn was going to be okay. Klaus moved closer to the twins and watched them, a smile forming on his face knowing that for them; he would do just about anything.

"Don't worry. I will bring her home," Klaus whispered to them, he didn't know how he would raise them without Evelyn; he didn't want them to turn out like he had done because of his mother and Mikael. He wanted a better life for his children and they were having that here in this house, he was going to provide them with everything that they could have ever dreamed of.

Turning away from the twins, Klaus headed out of the house knowing that Davina would send him Evelyn's location; the sooner that he got there the better and he hoped he wouldn't be too late. He would rip his mother apart if she'd done anything to Evelyn in hopes of getting him to agree to her plan; he wouldn't have put it past her to be waiting with a trap for him.

Evelyn and the twins were his weak spots, anyone would know that and he was determined to send a message to those who might use them to hurt him.

* * *

Wandering around the outskirts of the Bayou, Klaus frowned wondering just what might have brought Evelyn here; she was meant to helping her friend and he was sure that said friend wasn't from around here. He paused as he saw a rock soaked with blood outside of the abandoned building that he had approached; he frowned anxiously as he ducked down and touched it with his things.

He didn't have to even bring it close to his nose to know that it was Evelyn's blood, he doubted he would ever forget the scent after what had happened to her when the twins were born. Seeing a shovel nearby, Klaus reached for it and broke it in half before he entered the building; he came to a complete stop as he stared at the sight that greeted him.

Mikael holding Evelyn at knife-point, her head lolling and she swayed from the blood loss; the only thing keeping her standing was Mikael as he held her in front of him. Pointing his handmade stake before him, Klaus couldn't believe that he hadn't seen this coming; he had expected Esther to be behind this not Mikael who was meant to still be dead.

"You're gonna pay for hurting her," Klaus threatened furious that this had happened, he had thought they'd had enough to deal with especially with Esther back in the picture. Mikael carelessly let go of Evelyn and dropped her to the floor; she didn't even resist and he smiled at the look that formed on Klaus's face at what had just happened.

"Aw, how sweet. The cur whines for its bitch," Mikael mocked, he held in one hand Papa Tunde's blade and in the other the white oak stake; he was certain that he would end this today.

"I'll be sure to drain the rest of her right in front of your eyes, just before you burn," Mikael continued, once he was done here then he would head to the house and destroy the monsters that Klaus had created with the witch. Furious Klaus leapt a dozen feet into the air and lunged at him with his makeshift stake; He tackled Mikael, but they both quickly rise to their feet in defensive positions knowing that this was a fight to the death.

Mikael pinned Klaus against the wall and struggled to stake Klaus in the chest just as Evelyn started to come to and saw that the two of them were fighting one another. Just as Klaus is about to be staked by Mikael, he fought back by kneeing Mikael in the gut and the face before the two begin to fight again.

Klaus then tackles him, and the two bust through a concrete and brick wall into the next room leaving Evelyn to struggle to push herself to her feet while they continued to fight one another. She stands up weakly, just as Klaus kicks Mikael to the floor, then straddles Mikael, and although he tries to stake Klaus while he pinned, Klaus easily turns the stake on him, and musters up all his energy to break his grip to kill him.

"Not as weak as you remember, am I?" Klaus taunted breaking the stake out of his grip and going to stake him only for Mikael to throw Tunde's blade towards Evelyn. Klaus vamp-sped toward her and catch it before it stabs her in the face; she swallows realising that moving out of the way might be a good idea. This gives Mikael the opportunity he needs to steal the stake back and stab Klaus through the chest with it; he smirks as Klaus cries out in pain and fall to the floor.

"NO!" Evelyn cried throwing up her hand and launching Mikael across the room with what little energy that she had left; she hurried over to Klaus whose face has started to desiccate. She took his hand shaking not knowing what to do to stop him from burning, she felt a little light headed after what had happened and she knew she'd have to defend Klaus from Mikael.

"Why aren't you burning? If you were dead, it would burn. BURN!" Mikael roared that his final defeat had seemed to have halted, he stepped forward eyeing the witch that held onto the beast only to realise that this was not her doing. Mikael vamp-speed away leaving Evelyn alone with Klaus, he was so still and she feared that it might be too late; she stared at the stake in his chest before she reached for it.

She grabbed the stake and pulled as hard as she could trying to remove it but it barely budged; she glanced behind her knowing that Mikael wouldn't be distracted forever. Finally, Evelyn removed the stake from Klaus' chest, and colour starts to return to his skin just in time for Mikael to return to the room and find the stake now safely in her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mikael snarled, his mouth surrounded with blood as he stared at Evelyn knowing that he had just dealt with one witch now he must deal with the other. Evelyn sits up and turns to face him, the white oak stake in her grip and she points it at him knowing that she wo

"Stay the hell away from us! Or, I swear to God, I'll kill you myself," Evelyn spat angrily, she couldn't believe that this had happened and she was tired of being tossed around. Mikael looked at her amused, he had to admit that she had more fight in her than he had originally thought but he wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"You have a warrior's heart. Perhaps I'll keep it as a souvenir," Mikael mused approaching them, he is about to grab Evelyn when Marcel appears from nowhere and throws him away from her. Marcel started to hit Mikael over and over so quickly that Mikael's too disoriented to fight back right away. Mikael eventually knocks Marcel flat on his back and grabs Klaus' makeshift stake to point it at Marcel's heart; he glared down at the other vampire determined to put an end to this quickly.

"Now, ENOUGH! This night has been a long parade of fools. I'll enjoy killing every last one of you," Mikael thundered, he'd been so close to victory that he could taste it and he couldn't believe that it was being taken from him. Klaus awakens with a gasp, slowly sitting and he looked at Mikael who was standing just feet from him; he had no idea how he was alive but he knew that he had been lucky. Davina and Kaleb appeared behind them, blood on Davina's neck and she leant against the doorframe; they had come as soon as they had realised what sort of trouble, they were in.

"It's over, Mikael. You're outnumbered. Are you going to beg for your miserable life?" Klaus said climbing to his feet, he was surprised to see that Marcel had come to his aid and he could only imagine what had made him do so. He reached out for Evelyn's hand and was relieved when she took his, he glanced at her knowing that they were going to have to have a long talk about all of this.

"You think having people makes you strong? It proves how weak you are. Come find me when you don't have fools, women and children fighting your battles," Mikael spat shaking his head, this victory would have been his and he was sure that next time he would win. He threw the scrap of wood at them before vamp-speeding away to heal, he wasn't going to just let this go and he would be back when he had his full strength again.

Klaus closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Evelyn, this was the last thing that they needed; he had hoped that they were past all this and he feared just what might come at them next. Burying her head into his shoulder, Evelyn closed her eyes they had both come so close to dying today; they would have to be more careful in the future or they could seriously risk leaving the twins as orphans.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	39. Part 2 - Chapter 9: Dream Invasion

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Dream Invasion.**

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked approaching Evelyn, he still couldn't believe that Mikael had been brought back from the dead and he wished that he would have been strong enough to defeat him once and for all. The last thing that he wanted was for anything to threaten his family, he had hoped that things would stay peaceful but that wasn't the case and now they had to deal with his parents.

"I've had better days," Evelyn replied as he wrapped is arms around her, she leant back into his embrace and stared at the twins knowing that they were the most important things in her life. She would do anything for them and she feared just what would happen to them if they weren't able to deal with Esther and Mikael.

Klaus snorted and rested his head against hers, he had no idea what he would do without her and he knew things had sort of been more focused between the twins when it came to them. They had been together as a couple now for six months and he still couldn't get used to the fact that he had found someone that he wanted to be better for.

"I don't want to even think what might come at us next but we both know we can't ignore that your parents are both here," Evelyn whispered closing her eyes, for tonight she just wanted to relax but she knew that there was no ignoring the problem at hand or the fact that Elijah was missing. With everything that was going on, they needed to stick together and Evelyn prayed that it would be enough to get them through whatever was thrown their way. Pressing a kiss to the top of Evelyn's head, Klaus sighed knowing that she was right; they needed to get his brother back from their mother if they had any hopes of handling this situation.

"Perhaps fleeing from New Orleans and heading to Portland should be our next move," Klaus mused making Evelyn look at him, she knew what was in Portland and why he would bring it up now; she had hoped he'd let this subject go. No matter how much the idea appealed to her, she knew it just wasn't safe for her to return to Portland; her parents were oblivious to what was going on here and she wished to keep it that way.

"I think we've already discussed why that's a bad idea," Evelyn replied with a shake of her head, she stepped away from the twins room where they slept not wishing to disturb them in anyway. Klaus didn't reply only watching her as she moved, he wished that he could fix things and the fact that there was always going to be a part of the twins that they would never know about.

"My parents… well my dad has no idea that any of this exists and my mother had spent the last twenty-nine years of her life pretending that it doesn't," Evelyn reminded him, she knew that it just wouldn't end well if she had to reveal what was going on to them. Her grandmother had been the only one that she could share her magic with and she was gone now; she could only hope that she was proud of her.

"Perhaps one day they will understand and rejoice at the news that they are grandparents," Klaus murmured approaching Evelyn, he hated that she was so cut off from her family and she had to lie to them about what she was doing here. They thought that she'd gotten so really great job that kept her from visiting after her grandmother had died, they had no idea that she had been pregnant nor had any idea about the twins.

Evelyn didn't reply, she didn't want to argue with him and she knew that her parents weren't a problem that they would have to deal with anytime soon.

* * *

"I am not in the mood for games," Klaus said throwing gritted teeth, he had no idea what Esther was playing at right now but he knew that none of this was real; the last thing he recalled was watching Evelyn sleep while he painted. Now he was stood in the middle of the woods and he knew something wasn't right; he looked around wondering just why he had been brought here.

"What have you done with Elijah?" Klaus demanded turning on his heel to face the woman that was the cause of all of this; he really wasn't in the mood to deal with another of his parents after the day he'd had. The fact that he had come out of the fight with his father alive was one thing but Klaus didn't think he had the patience to deal with his mother right now.

"He's preoccupied at the moment. I'm helping him find his way. But, not to worry, I'll return him to you. All I ask is that you hear me out," Esther replied standing just a few feet away, she had to admit that his little witch had made her work to get this spell to work. Once things had been righted then Esther would certainly take Evelyn under her wing; there was so much that they would be able to do together and they'd be unstoppable.

"You expect me to sit through a sermon of your lies?" Klaus spat not understanding what his mother expected to happen, she had done nothing but try to kill them since she had turned them into these monsters. Her warped thinking kept her from truly seeing that she was the monster here, everything that she had done had ripped apart the life that they'd had and sentenced her children to a fate that they hadn't wanted.

"I have lied in the past, to my shame. But I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm in the process of making Elijah into the man he was meant to be. And, I intend to do the same for you," Esther replied sweetly, she stepped forward and she knew that if she could just make him see then things would finally be fixed between them all. Klaus snorted at that, he wasn't buying it and he knew that whatever Esther was doing was more to benefit herself than anything else; he wondered just how Finn still managed to suck up to her for all these years.

"You've endured several lifetimes of misery, never mind the suffering you've caused others, even to your own blood. You yourself remain trapped in a perpetual state of despair. I have come to offer you a means to escape that cycle," Esther continued. Klaus was silent, he wouldn't admit it allowed that at times he might have been cruel but it was no different from how his siblings had often treated him; he wanted his family safe and he didn't see what was wrong with that.

"And that's about all the hypocrisy I can take. I suggest you give me my brother before I get angry," Klaus spat shaking his head, he wondered if she truly believed what she was saying that everything would be okay if she _fixed_ them. The damage had been done and they had been left to pick up the pieces; he was going to do better for his children and he would not let them down.

"Such hatred. It breaks my heart to see you like this. The boy I loved," Esther questioned shaking her head, she had loved how he had been as a child and how he would come to her with his problems. He had disappeared so long ago and she was sure that he would come back to her when she had fixed what she had deprived him of.

"Your love was a curse, an affect you feigned. The truth is, you're not better than Mikael, and like him you seem to have crawled back from the grave simply to ruin your children," Klaus spat not wanting to hear anymore. He didn't know who Esther thought she was fooling with her lies. Esther's eyes widened at the news that her husband was also back from the dead, she should have been warned about this especially since she'd ordered Kol to get close to Davina so that they would have another way into the family.

"Oh! You didn't know! Yes, the Destroyer has risen, brought back to kill me by a witch. Surely Kol has revealed everything to you? Or, is Mother's loyal little boot-licker not quite so loyal, after all?" Klaus taunted, he'd had his suspicions for awhile now that Finn wasn't the only one that Esther had brought back. He had noticed the boy that had arrived with Davina, the one that seemed to try to hide from him and he knew that it couldn't be a coincidence; he just hadn't been able to catch him before he disappeared.

"If Mikael has returned, we will need to deal with him," Esther vowed knowing that she couldn't ignore the threat that her husband posed to the plans that she had. Everything had been in order until this, she knew that Mikael could ruin everything with his anger and he wouldn't care if he did so.

"We? Is that a joke? Am I to forego centuries of hatred for my evil mother in order to join her in besting the very demon she herself allowed to raise me?" Klaus spat furious, he did not need her help nor did he want it. Esther had caused all of this with her lies and Klaus could not forget that she was the reason that Evelyn, Hope and Alexander had nearly died.

"I am not evil, Niklaus. I am your salvation. And Mikael? He was not always a demon," Esther argued sadly, she shook her head as she thought about how things had been before everything had fallen apart. She knew that she could never make up for what she had done but she was going to make sure that her family were together again.

"Long ago, he loved his children with all his heart. He doted on your brother Finn, but it was our first-born, Freya, who was the apple of his eye," Esther whispered thinking of the daughter that she had lost. She should have known that her actions would have consequences but she had truly believed that her sister would have her back; she had never thought for a moment that it would come to all of this.

"You really think that saccharine recollections of ancient history will have any effect on me at all?" Klaus spat shaking his head, he wanted nothing more than to escape this fantasy that she had created and he knew that he just had to wake up. Esther frowned at his words, she wished that he would just listen to her and let go of the anger that clouded his judgement; he would think more of her idea if he let go of the past.

"What I think is that you have gone mad from centuries of hating your parents. But, if you join me now, I can grant you peace. And, should Mikael return with the intent to harm you, I will strike him down myself," Esther vowed, she would be the mother that she had been denied for so long. Raising an eyebrow at Esther, Klaus very much doubted that she would take on Mikael; she had never stood up for him before against her husband.

"That's quite an offer. But, you know, I've never needed any help when it comes to killing parents," Klaus mused stepping closer to her, he knew that she would not have forgotten just what he was capable of. He would never forgive her for what she had tried to do to the twins or Evelyn nor would he forget what she had put him through all those years ago.

"You reject me out of hatred, but I have something stronger. I have the truth about your father. Not Mikael- your real father," Esther bargained knowing that this was how she was going to win him over. She was sure that learning about the father that he had been denied because of her actions and what Mikael had done would perhaps warm him to what she had planned for him and his little family with the witch.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	40. Part 2 - Chapter 10: Esther's Plotting

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Esther's Plotting.**

A thousand years ago, in a fit of rage, you wrapped your bare hands around my neck and squeezed until I died. Do you even remember why?" Esther asked staring at Klaus, she wanted him to understand that she only wanted better for them. If she could do that then she could convince them all that they didn't need to continue on like this; she could give them the lives that they had been deprived of.

"Let's see... You turned us all into monsters. You cursed me, denied me of my hybrid nature. You lied to me about my father..." Klaus mused listing everything that had led him to make the decision to kill her all those years ago. He didn't get to finish as Esther interrupted him, a smile forming on her face and she felt even more confident about her convictions; she could fix this and reunite her family.

"It's that one above all. You killed me because I kept you from ever knowing your true father," Esther said confidently, she was sure that her plan would allow her to fix that issue and that once she had that Klaus would be more amendable to what she had planned. Klaus rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that she thought that she could just solve all the hurt that she had caused him; there was no one thing that he was angrier about than the rest.

"My hatred for you runs so deep, it's difficult to pinpoint it's origin. Maybe I hate that I'm the product of a whore's lechery?" Klaus reminded her, only for Esther to snap and slap him across the face. He stared at her wondering if she truly did have a death wish and he had no doubts that her actions were anything but a selfish move to make herself feel better.

"Watch your mouth! You will do well to remember that you are still my son!" Esther scolded furious at his words, she knew that her actions had hurt him and this was why she was so determined to make amends with him.

"You judge me evil, yet it was your lust that made me what I am," Klaus pointed out, he cared not what had led Esther to make her decision to be unfaithful to Mikael; he was the result of that and he had always punished for that. Esther sighed, she wished that she could make him understand why she had done what she had but she knew that it was something that had always stood between them.

"And not once have I ever regretted the love I had for your father. And, you have never known the truth of how that love came to be, or what happened in the months after Mikael and I lost your sister Freya to the plague. There are no words for the loss of a child," Esther stated with a shake of her head. She could only imagine what her eldest daughter would have turned out like, her heart-ached knowing that she had no one to blame but herself for what had happened to Freya.

"After Freya died, Mikael was inconsolable. Compelled by his grief, we were forced to pack our things and set across the seas. Eventually, his despair would drive us apart, and that's when I saw him for the first time- your father," Esther said thinking back to what had happened. A smile forming on her face as she thought of Ansel and how he had won her heart even though she belonged to another; she could see so much of him in Klaus.

"I'd never seen a man like him. Powerful, yet wise, but loved by his people. And- because Mikael had chosen to leave me alone in his grief, shunning me from his life- I found myself drawn to another," Esther revealed knowing that out of everyone who deserved to hear this story, Klaus was the only one that was entirely effected by it's outcome.

"Spare me the sordid details of my origin," Klaus said wrinkling his nose, he didn't care why his mother had made the decisions that she had; there was no fixing the past and he knew that she only said this now to get what she wanted. He couldn't imagine ever recounting the story of his children's origins to them; it would no doubt only confuse them especially considering how Hayley had originally been their mother.

"I only speak the truth," Esther insisted wanting him to understand, she had shown Elijah the truth of his past and now she was doing the same for Klaus. Once she had all her children back, she knew that she would be unstoppable and things would be just how they were meant to be for them all.

"Then tell me this, Mother- Why did your Adonis abandon his son? Why did he allow me to be raised by a monster who hated me? Why not claim me for himself, raise me among the wolves? Or, was he as ashamed of his bastard as you were?" Klaus questioned. He could not understand how any parent could just ignore their children or abandon them; especially not when he had two children of his own and couldn't imagine his life without them. Hope and Alexander were everything to him, he would protect them with everything that he had and he certainly would never treat them like his parents had treated him.

"No, no, no. He loved you. It was I who forbade it. I knew if Mikael had learned of my infidelity, he would've destroyed us in his rage. I had no choice," Esther said sadly, she knew that her decisions had lead to the tragedy that had befallen her family. However, she was sure that knowing the truth would allow Klaus to see why she had made them; she loved her children and she would do anything to protect them.

"When I learned I was with child, I went back to Mikael. I told him I was having his baby. He showed no joy, but neither did he suspect the truth. Because of you, we were a family again," Esther said with a smile, it was him that had allowed her to fix what had been broken all those years ago. If she hadn't fallen pregnant then she would have never returned to Mikael and they wouldn't have been blessed with Kol, Rebekah and Henrik; she couldn't imagine her life without them in it. Klaus shook his head and stepped back away from her, he knew that she was trying to get him to fall for whatever she was plotting but it hurt to hear just what his birth had done for his family.

"A family built on secrets and lies," Klaus reminded her, there was no ignoring the fact that his birth might have brought her and Mikael back together but it had also done so much harm. He could only imagine what she had been filling Elijah's head with while she had him hostage if this was what she was talking to him about.

"Oh, you were my secret joy! And, to protect your secret, I denied you a life with your father. But what if I could make up for all that? By curing you of this sickness that's infected your soul?" Esther bargained sure that he would see such benefits to what she wanted to give him. It was something that she had thought long and hard about, this was the way that she would make amends for what she had done to him by denying him of his father and true self.

"Whereas I put Kol and Finn into the bodies of a witch, you I shall place into the body of a werewolf! So, you can live out your days as what you were always meant to be!" Esther explained with a smile on her face. This was all she had dreamed of since she had come up with the plan, she was certain that even Klaus could see the benefits of what she was offering him; it would be a chance that only he could have hoped for him. Klaus turned away from her, he knew that whatever she was offering was no different from what she had tried to do when they were in Mystic Falls, it was a trap of some sorts.

"What could possibly make you think I would agree to such a thing?" Klaus asked shaking his head, if he was to agree then he knew that he would just become a target for all those that he had wronged over the years. He wouldn't be able to truly protect Evelyn or their children, he would not put them in danger again; he knew that Esther had a motive for what she was offering now.

"With mortality, you could start over. Think of Evelyn and your children. Don't you want happiness, peace, all the things you have long been denied?" Esther said walking towards Klaus as she spoke, but with every step that she takes in his direction, he takes a step backwards to get away with her. Esther was sure that Evelyn would want a big family of her own, she would only ever have the twins if Klaus stayed in his present form.

"Tell me where Elijah is, or I will kill you, in this body or any other you choose to jump into from now to bloody Armageddon," Klaus snarled fed up with listening to Esther, he stepped towards her only for Esther to throw him away from her using telekinesis. She sighed disappointed that this was how he was reacting, she had hoped once he had heard the truth that he might warm to the idea of what she intended to do.

"I had hoped there was some part of you that yearned for an end to your vicious ways," Esther murmured, she held Klaus back using magic as he returned to his feet and tried to push against it to get to her. She looked around the dream world that she had created with a frown, sensing that her hold n him was weakening and she guessed Evelyn had discovered what was happening.

"But if you are determined to perpetuate the cycles of the violence to which you have become accustomed? Well, then, I'll have to accommodate you," Esther mused with a frown, she felt a headache coming on and she was surprised that Evelyn was able to create such a problem for her considering she was a lot older than the Danvers witch.

Making her outstretched hand into a fist, Esther twisted it in the air snapping Klaus' neck with her telekinesis causing him to fall to the ground unconscious before she started chanting to herself. She closed her eyes feeling her hold on the world that she had created starting to slip away; she was not done with Klaus yet and she hoped that Evelyn would forgive her for what she did.

When everything was fixed, the younger witch would most assure ably understand why she had done what she had; this was a chance for Evelyn to have what she desired most. Approaching where Klaus had fallen, Esther ignored everything else as the world around her faded away and they found themselves stood in the middle of nowhere.

A smile on her face as she no longer sensed Evelyn's magic, she had to admit that she looked forward to the day that she would be able to approach Evelyn and teach her everything that she knew. Thoughts of a better future were all that kept Esther going, she could see it now; all her children married and she had more grandchildren than she could count.

The Quarter would fall to them and they would rule it with a kind but firm hold, there would be no denying that the place belonged to the Mikaelsons. She moved to sit down to await Klaus' awakening, the sky above slowly turning dark; she watched him doubting that their little talk would have convinced him but no matter he would soon see her offer as the only option that he had.

"Apologies for the headache. Were you dreaming?" Esther asked when Klaus woke up, she watched him as he slowly pushed himself up and realised that he was no longer asleep and they were no longer in the dream world. His eyes swept the forest that they were in as he realised that they weren't far from the Quarter near the old plantation where they had once lived.

"I was remembering the day I found out who my real father was. Only that was after Mikael slaughtered him," Klaus murmured getting to his feet, a frown on his face as he remembered how it had felt to lose someone that he hadn't known. It was hard to believe that so many years had passed from that fateful day, everything had changed for him and he had been betrayed by the people that he considered family.

"My darkest hour. Had you yourself not killed me soon thereafter, I doubt I ever would have recovered." Esther said shaking her head, she had truly cared for his father and she regretted that she had allowed her own desires to get in the way of Klaus knowing his father. She checked her pocket watch and frowned seeing the time, she had not expected this to take so long but it was no matter now.

"You woke earlier than I expected. No matter. It is time," Esther mused knowing that she had other things to attend to especially if what he had said about Mikael being back was true. She couldn't believe that she hadn't known of his return and she knew that he would only mess up her plans should he remain; he would not see her vision on fixing their family.

"Time for what?" Klaus asked concerned, he didn't know what she could have planned now but he doubted that any help would be arriving for him if she had gotten away this far. Of course, he had sensed Evelyn's magic when she had tried to wake him up from the dream world; he was surprised that Esther hadn't realised just how powerful Evelyn was.

"You said you wanted Elijah. He's sleeping. Chained to the wall of a tomb in Lafayette Cemetery. I've lifted the spell that hides him. You are free to take him home," Esther said getting to her feet, she had other things to deal with now. Especially now that she knew Kol hadn't been entirely truthful with her; she would have to deal with him especially if she was going to keep him in line.

"Now, his own mind will work out his choice for him. When he wakes, he'll make his own decision. Every single thing I've said to you tonight is the truth, Niklaus. Whether you choose to believe it is up to you," Esther encouraged, she stared at him for a moment knowing that she had done all she could for him. Klaus scoffed and shook his head, he turned on his heel and started to walk away from her so that he could go and fetch his brother; he could only imagine what Esther had done to him.

There would be much for them to discuss and Klaus worried just what Esther might have filled his brother's head with while she'd had him. Vamp-speeding to the cemetery, Klaus hoped that he would find his brother quickly so he could return home to Evelyn and the twins; he didn't wish to worry her more than needed.

Arriving at the cemetery, Klaus was greeted by the sound of fighting; he furrowed his brow and approached not sure what else could be happening in the Quarter at this time. He came across the sight of a man fighting against some werewolves, he was mowing them down with a sword and nothing more; he worked effortlessly and didn't seem to realise that Klaus was there.

Deciding that he might as well do his part and help out, Klaus moved forward and snapped one of the final wolves' necks and dropped him to the floor. The man turned around, his sword raised until he saw Klaus and the two of them stared at one another in shock not having expected to see one another.

"You?" Klaus whispered staring at the man, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and he wondered just what horrible trick Esther was playing on him this time. His mind flashing back to the last time that he had seen him, the day that Mikael had slaughtered the wolves because he had found out that he wasn't Klaus' father but Ansel was.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	41. Part 2 - Chapter 11: Dealing with Parent

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Dealing with Parents.**

Klaus wasn't sure what Esther had hoped to achieve by bringing Ansel back but Klaus wasn't going to fall for it; he stepped back staring that the man that he had never known but for who his entire existence had been plagued by. He had always wondered what his life would have been like if he had been raised by his real father instead of Mikael; he surely wouldn't have turned out like it had. Stepping back Klaus knew that whatever Esther hoped to achieve by bringing Ansel back was a threat to his small family; he would not risk endangering Evelyn, Hope or Alexander by allowing himself to fall for whatever his mother had planned.

"Niklaus?" Ansel whispered in awe, not sure what to make of the fact that after all these years he was finally standing face to face with his son; he had waited so long for this moment. He took a step forward not sure what to say, this was not how he had thought they would be reunited; he wanted nothing more than to make up for all the time that they had lost.

"No. No you're not real," Klaus said shaking his head, he had not seen this coming and the fact that his father was here seemed so unreal to him. Ansel had always been something that Klaus had never understood especially now that he had two children of his own; he couldn't see himself allowing anyone else to play father to his children no matter what the situation was.

"You're a phantom, conjured by Esther, that is all you are," Klaus announced brushing past Ansel, he didn't have time for this; he had to find Elijah before their mother could inflict more of herself onto him. There was no telling just what Esther might have filled his head with while she'd had him and he hoped that he'd be able to fix this; he didn't want to deal with yet another one of his siblings working against him.

"Mother! Stop this charade! I know this _thing_ isn't real," Klaus shouted convinced that this was another trick from Esther, he wasn't in the mood for this and he ignored the fact that Ansel followed him. He seemed confused yet pleased to see him and Klaus didn't wish to dwell on that; he feared just what it could mean if this turned out to be real and what it could mean for his own children.

"Look at me, Niklaus," Ansel called after him, he didn't understand why he was reacting like this; this was all he had ever wanted and it wasn't going how he had pictured.

"I am flesh and blood. Your flesh and blood," Ansel continued trying to convince Klaus that he was real, he wanted his son to understand and he wasn't going to let him slip away again. Klaus turned to face him, his expression unreadable but there was no denying the fear that lingered in his eyes; it made Ansel wonder just what he had missed.

"You've been dead for a thousand years," Klaus said shaking his head, he wasn't sure what to make of the fact that Ansel was here and wasn't letting him go. He had accepted that he would always be without a father, had sworn that his children would never go through that and vowed that he would make sure they would never fear anything in their lives.

"And through that time, I lingered on the Other Side, watching you let the world fall apart, until I woke, four moons past, in the land of wolves like myself," Ansel argued wanting him to see that this was a blessing. They could be together again and they could learn about each other, he could take away the hurt and anger that had surrounded his son for so many years; they had been given a second chance and they should not waste it.

"No. No! No, you're just in my head. You're an illusion, meant by my mother to sway me to accept her bargain!" Klaus snarled not believing it, he didn't know why his mother thought that this trick would dissuade him but he would not be followed. She had tried to kill the twins and had nearly succeeded; he wasn't going to roll over and fall for her tricks when she was a threat to the twins and Evelyn.

"I do not speak for Esther. I know nothing of her bargains. But you are my son," Ansel explained confused about why Klaus would think so and wondering what sort of mess Esther had created this time with her lies. He reached to caress Klaus' face, but Klaus grabbed his arm before he could do so, his eyes catching on the crescent moon tattoo that was on his forearm; the sight of it causing Klaus to flashback to when he found Ansel's body.

"And, if what you say is real, you are nothing to me. For all I care, you can crawl back to hell," Klaus spat ignoring the look of hurt on Ansel's face as he pulled away from him and vamp-speeded away not wanting to speak with him any longer. Reaching the lycée, Klaus finds Elijah bound in chains and unconscious; he spots a poppet that binds the spell that keeps the chains from being broken, and quickly rips down the chains. Elijah falls into his arms, so Klaus sets him down on the floor so he can try to wake him; he was relieved to have his brother back.

"Wake up, brother. Elijah," Klaus said trying to wake him up, he frowned when Esther appeared behind him wondering just what she had planned for them next especially after her last stunt. He looked down at Elijah who seemed completely unaware of what was happening around him; he could only imagine what she had done to him.

"He won't wake. Not yet. Which gives you and I one last chance to discuss my offer," Esther stated moving forward, she watched as Klaus carefully lay Elijah onto the ground to break the chains from his wrists. Klaus glared at her, he didn't know what she thought she would get from him by doing all of this but he wasn't going to break; he didn't care what she thought, he wasn't going to fall for her tricks.

"You promised me Elijah's safe return. Or, was that a lie, just like that ghoulish atrocity outside claiming to be my father, back from the dead?" Klaus snarled wishing that he could understand what had made her so determined this time; she had never pulled a stunt like bringing his father back before. He didn't wish to remain here especially when he had left Evelyn and the twins at home; he feared just which of his brothers that Esther would send after them.

"Your father's return is real. I pulled him from the Other Side before it collapsed, left him in the Bayou to join the wolves. And, I used the execution of one of his own to draw him here, where I knew he'd find you," Esther explained smiling to herself, everything was falling into place and Klaus need only see that her actions were for his own good. If he surrendered the body that she had cursed then things could be so much better; she would protect them from the evil that she had brought upon them so many years ago.

"To what end? Besides my torment?" Klaus snapped shaking his head and facing her fully, he wondered if she even realised that she was the thing that always seemed to bring her own children pain. It was like she actually believed the stuff that she was saying, he was never going to make his children feel like she had made him feel.

"I brought him here to be the father you never had. To teach you to be the man you always longed to be. Once you are remade as a werewolf, you can join him," Esther explained as if it were that simple, she stepped back as Klaus got to his feet and walked towards her; she had not forgotten what her son was capable of when angry.

"His return changes nothing," Klaus stated with a shake of his head, he didn't care what she said and the moment that Elijah was awake then they would be getting out of here and he would be able to go back home. Evelyn would be worried and he wasn't sure what had happened but he had been away for long enough and he wanted nothing more than to get back home to his family.

"It changes everything. It is my gift to you, Niklaus. This offer is your last chance at salvation. Reject me now, and you will live out your endless days unloved and alone. Do not refuse me out of some ancient spite…" Esther said trying to make him see what she was offering him. She couldn't understand why he couldn't see that she was trying to save him, that what she was offering would give him the life that she had cruelly taken from him all those years ago.

"Not spite. Hatred. A pure and perfect hatred that's greater now than the day I first took your life!" Klaus spat interrupting her, he looked down at her disgusted by what she was suggesting and what it would mean for him. There was once a time he might have jumped at her offer but not now, he cared not for her reasons; she had made it known that she was no friend or mother of his with her constant attack against him.

"Why, after all I've done to explain to you, why must you persist…" Esther argued back, she didn't get to finish as Klaus lost his temper and grabbed her in a choke hold; he slammed her head against the stone wall as he pins her down.

"BECAUSE YOU CAME FOR MY CHILD! MY DAUGHTER! Your own blood!" Klaus snarled, when this had all started, he had thought that Hope was the only child; she had been Esther's target and as a result he had nearly lost Evelyn and Alexander as well. The very idea that she had nearly cost him everything that he held dear to him.

He loved Hope.

He loved Alexander.

He loved Evelyn.

He would rip apart anything that tried to take them away from him; he had a family now and he would not let them down again.

"You... don't... understand! Niklaus! I had to!" Esther gasped trying to get him to release her as well as understand why she had done so; she lifted up two fingers causing Klaus to experience a nosebleed. However, this does not make him release her only grip her throat even harder and she whimpered in pain; she wished to make him understand why his children had to die.

"You declared war when you came after my family. And, for that, I will make you suffer as only I can," Klaus snarled smirking through the blood pouring from his nose. There was no way that he would let her get away with what she had tried to do, he had tried to keep the peace and focus on his family but clearly that wasn't going to work so there was only one solution left.

"After all, I am my mother's son," Klaus told her before he threw her to the floor, where she struggled to catch her breath before he rushed over to Elijah, picking him up and carrying him out of the crypt. Esther backed up and leaned against the wall, her thoughts drifting to why she was in this situation that she was in; this was all her fault and she knew that there was no way to escape what she had done.

"Mother? What happened?" Finn asked rushing forward to her, he should have known letting her deal with Klaus was going to end this way; his bastard brother had always been so quick to anger.

"Niklaus refused my offer. Still burdened with hatred for me. For what happened to his child," Esther sighed shaking her head, the twins were still alive and the perfect bait to draw in the one person that she needed to face. She would handle Dahlia and she would make things right, it was the least that she could do after what she had allowed to happen to Freya.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	42. Part 2 - Chapter 12: Switching Sides

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Switching Sides.**

Stepping out of the bedroom where he had settled Elijah, Klaus still couldn't believe that he had somehow found himself in a position like this; his mother was crazier than normal and he worried about her next move. It was clear that she knew where they were located and the last thing, he wanted was them to remain sitting ducks while they waited for her to make her next move. He needed to protect his family and he was willing to do whatever it took to make that happen; he wasn't going to allow Esther to ruin things for him.

"Klaus?" Evelyn asked slowly approaching him, she had been so worried about him after he had disappeared that morning; she and Davina had tried to locate him and counter Esther's spells but they had struggled. The two of them stared at one another for a moment before he made his way over to her; Klaus pulled her to him and held her close knowing that they were going to have to deal with the issue at hand.

"I was so worried," Evelyn whispered pulling back so that she could look at his face, she reached up and touched his face; a part of her had feared what Esther might have done to him especially since she had Elijah as well. Searching her face, Klaus brushed some hair from her face before he ducked down and kissed her; he didn't care what his mother threw his way as long as he had her by his side.

"It'll be okay… I promise you this, Esther will not get away with this," Klaus murmured when he pulled back slightly, he stared her in the eyes and almost found himself getting lost in them. He had never thought that he would find this sort of peace, even with Caroline there had always been this lingering of what he was and what he had done. There had been no escaping it then and even now he knew that what he had done would forever haunt him; he needed to do and be better if he wanted to keep his family safe.

"We'll do this together," Evelyn insisted staring up at him determined, they needed to work together to make this work; she knew that if they didn't then they would be easier targets for the witches and anyone else to pick off. She was certain that they would work this out, they just needed to be smart about this; she had spent the day with Davina trying to work out what was going on.

The fact that they were having to deal with not just Esther but Mikael, that couldn't be a coincidence; they had been trying to work out just what had brought this on and now. Klaus frowned at that, he didn't like the idea of her getting messed up in his mess and it would only end in tears; it would be much better if she stayed out of this and back with the children.

"Don't even think about it. We are in this together," Evelyn stated with a shake of her head, she was sure he would try to make her stay out of this and play housewife but that wasn't going to happen. If they were going to deal with this then they needed to do it together, she was certain that they could do this; if they didn't then they would certainly have bigger problems even if they tried to leave New Orleans.

"Evelyn?" Davina called out making the two of them look towards the door before she appeared, she looked nervous and she eyed Klaus before a figure slowly followed her into the room. Evelyn furrowed her brow confused for a moment while Klaus frowned, he knew exactly who was with Davina; his day only seemed to get worse as it went on.

"Hello Kol," Klaus said stepping in front of Evelyn, he didn't know why Kol was here but this made him uneasy; he wanted nothing more than to rip Kol's head off before he ruined their home. The two brothers stared at one another, neither knowing what to make of the fact that they were facing one another again especially with the fact that Kol had been resurrected by their mother.

"He's here to help," Davina insisted knowing one wrong word could led to Kol losing his head, she had been surprised when she had seen him and she wanted nothing more than to believe his words were true. Klaus pursed his lips, he eyed the two knowing that whatever Kol was doing here then he could be bringing more harm than good into the house.

"You have no reason to trust me Nik. But I am here to help, I'm not interested in being Mother's little lapdog," Kol said knowing that his brother had no reason to trust him, hell he had no idea what had made him come here like this in the first place. The look on Davina's face when she had spoke to him about Klaus being missing and Evelyn trying to find him; it had made something long since dead stir within him and he knew what he had to do.

"Am I meant to believe that? You have been playing the line since mother brought you back, now we are meant to trust you," Klaus asked taking a step forward, he eyed Davina as she took a step towards him as if to protect Kol from him. If he had known that this was who the young witch was seeing then he would have put a stop to it; he might owe her a debt for what she had done for Evelyn and Alexander but that wouldn't stop him now.

Evelyn stared at Kol, she didn't know what it was about him but she knew that he had come here for a reason; she took a step forward and took Klaus's hand stopping him. He looked back at her confused, Kol could very much be a threat that was sent to distract him so that Esther and Finn could strike against him. Elijah was still unconscious and would be no help should things go south, Klaus didn't even know what sort of damage that his mother had inflicted on his brother yet.

"We could do a bond breaking spell and mask him. Esther wouldn't be able to find him here and we could always use an extra set of hands," Evelyn suggested looking to Davina, she was certain that her friend had reason to trust Kol if she had brought him to the house. It was enough right now for Evelyn to trust Davina, the other woman would not betray them when they had given her what she had always wanted freedom; it would take time for them to trust Kol. Evelyn turned to face Klaus and offered him a reassuring smile, he didn't look too pleased with her decision but she was hopeful that he would listen to what she had to say.

"Besides if he betrays us… then you can kill him," Evelyn bargained knowing that it would only be fair, if they were betrayed by Kol then she would make sure that he regretted it. Davina sighed relieved that things were working out this way, she had been worried when she had brought Kol here after he had helped her that Klaus would just kill him.

His identity had truly come as a surprise to her and she almost hadn't been sure what to think of the fact that she had found herself growing rather attached to Kol. Even if it would take some getting used to the fact that he had tricked her, she had grown to like him while he had been pretending to be Kaleb and she knew that she should have known better.

Klaus nodded in agreement, his eyes turning to look at Kol who seemed wary; he wondered just what had made him come here with Davina. The sound of someone approaching stopped Klaus from questioning Kol about his intentions; he stepped closer to Evelyn as a vampire appeared before them looking confused.

"Where's Elijah?" the woman asked staring at them, she knew he was here since the witch had told her so and she had been worried when he had missed their training session when he was meant to meet her.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	43. Part 2 - Chapter 13: Freeing Kol

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own the** **Originals or any characters related to the Vampire Diaries. They belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**

 **This is a repost of Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Freeing Kol.**

"I don't like this," Klaus said approaching Evelyn, he eyed the stuff around her as she focused on what she was doing; she glanced at him as she worked but didn't stop, the last couple of days had certainly been weird. She very much doubted that anything would ever be simple, with everything that was happening; she knew that this was just the beginning for them all.

"Me helping Kol? Or Gia sitting by Elijah's bedside?" Evelyn asked pausing for a moment, she raised an eyebrow at him as she wondered just what part of what had happened bothered him the most. The fact that his mother was running the Quarter with Finn certainly would be up there right now; Evelyn doubted that Esther was done with them yet.

"Both," Klaus admitted shaking his head, he didn't know what to make of the female vampire that was decamped downstairs with Elijah in a bedroom; he was sure that her appearance in Elijah's life had something to do with Marcel. He wouldn't be surprised if his former protégé had something planned and his darling brother had fallen for it; a stick together because we're vampires and Klaus was busy focusing on Evelyn and the twins.

"You truly trust them to remain on our side?" Klaus questioned knowing that Kol would throw him under the bus to better himself the moment that he got the chance. He didn't know Gia, he didn't recall ever hearing about her from Elijah; not that he and his brother often sat down together and had chats about what they were doing. Klaus was rather focused on making sure that the small family that he had with Evelyn wasn't threatened; he hadn't thought that this would happen and he cursed her mother for what she had planned.

"Do I look like an idiot?" Evelyn asked continuing on with the potion that she was making, she carefully measured out everything as she worked not wanting to make a mistake. If she didn't do this right then Kol might find himself in serious trouble, she wasn't even sure what would happen if this went wrong; she doubted that it would be pleasant and help the situation.

There was clearly tension between the two brothers and Evelyn doubted that it would be get better over night; she was hopeful that maybe they would be able to put the past behind them. If not because they were brothers then for their own sakes against Esther; there was no telling what her next move would be but with Elijah still out of the picture then they needed all the help they could get.

Then there was the issue of Gia, they didn't know anything about her and she hadn't said much since she had arrived. Her main focus had been on Elijah, she was taking care of him and Evelyn couldn't help but feel a little lost when seeing the other woman; she truly didn't know much about Klaus's siblings.

They were the twins family and Evelyn knew that she was a little lost in all of this, the twins didn't have much in the way of family; it wasn't like she could phone her parent and tell them. It was better if she kept them at a distance, Evelyn didn't wish to put them in danger; they didn't deserve to be dragged into this when they lived in peace.

"I know that they could turn on us at the sight of a better offer but they are your family and we can't defend the twins alone," Evelyn said shaking her head, if Esther had already made one attempt against the life of Hope then she wouldn't put it past her to try again. The woman was demented and her actions against her own children made Evelyn worry just how far Esther and Finn would go to get what they wanted.

There was also the issue of Mikael's reappearance, he would come for Klaus sooner or later and Evelyn knew that after their last encounter that they would need help; the last thing that she wanted was for anything to happen to him. They had to play this carefully, if they were going to survive and Evelyn knew that it wasn't going to be easy; it meant fixing the damage between Klaus and his siblings.

Right now, they had Elijah and Kol here, they were the siblings that Evelyn could focus on and she was doing her best to make them feel welcome. Kol seemed distracted by Davina and that could be good for him, she seemed to ground him and as long as he didn't revert to his old destructive ways then he was welcome to stay.

"Okay. I think I'm ready," Evelyn said staring down at the potion, she gave it a final stir before moving to pour it into a glass; she couldn't help but feel nervous about this. Evelyn had no doubts in her skills but she knew how tricky potions like this were, she didn't want to mess up and do more harm than good.

Davina and Kol wandered into the room where Evelyn had been working, they were holding hands and Davina seemed almost anxious about doing so; she eyed Klaus knowing he might be the biggest issue with her relationship. After everything that had happened in the past few months, Davina didn't blame Klaus for being cautious when it came to who was here.

With everything changing, they needed to be on the look out and aware of what was happening around them; they had enemies and what was happening in the Quarter could not be ignored. Her time with Marcel might have left her feeling like a prisoner but it had taught her a lot and Davina was putting everything that she had learned to good use.

"Drink up," Evelyn told him, she handed the glass over to Kol who wrinkled his nose at the smell of the liquid; he eyed it not sure if he should drink it given how it smelt. The last thing he wanted to do was end up being poisoned by Klaus's latest lover, he didn't know much about her other than the fact that she was a Danvers witch and Esther had been pleased with such a match for her son.

It was hard to believe that Klaus had managed to get the witch to stick around, he had to admit that he had never thought he would see any of them so settled. The look on Klaus's face made it clear to Kol what would happen should he not drink the liquid and he wrinkled his nose as he downed the liquid in one go.

Setting the glass by on the table, Kol furrowed his brow for a moment not sure what would happen next; everyone stared at him for a moment before he gripped his stomach. It felt like something was trying to burst out and his legs buckled making him fall to the floor; he opened his mouth to ask Evelyn what the hell had she done to him but no words would come out.

Davina hurried to his side, she shot a look at Evelyn wondering just what she had done; surely this wasn't meant to happen, she didn't know what to do to help him. Kol clutched his stomach, it twisted and turned as if something was clawing to get out; the pain steadily getting worse before it suddenly stopped. He looked at Davina confused, he had no idea just what to say and was thankful when she slowly helped him back to his feet; he had to admit that he had been completely unprepared for that.

"See that wasn't too bad was it," Evelyn stated smiling before she walked out of the room, she didn't look back knowing that Klaus would follow her. Now that Kol was no longer on Esther's side, they could slowly start to plan their next move; they would have to be careful especially with Esther having control of the Quarter but three Mikaelsons against two would be a good match. Davina and Evelyn would also be there to help and shift things in a different direction.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite and Follow xxx**


End file.
